


Darkest Passion

by Inkfireandconstellations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Cock Rings, Dark Character, Dominant Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Lime, Masturbation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub!chat noir, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, chat noir x reader, dark!Reader, dom!reader, domreader, sub!adrien agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfireandconstellations/pseuds/Inkfireandconstellations
Summary: There's something more about you, something dark, and it piqued his curiosity. If only he could get his mind to work around you, clear-headed and sane enough to find out what. But fuck, you were making it so difficult for him.Like they say, curiosity killed the cat.But satisfaction brought it back.





	1. Chapter 1

You stared at the city lights and lowered the volume of your music. It was a distant dull throb as you inhaled the crisp smell of the cold, goose bumps raising on your skin. Thousands of lights, thousands of people, thousands of buildings. The bustle of the chatter and youth, the energy surrounding you as you bathed in the colours.

You were fortunate enough to come here as a foreign exchange student. Your French wasn’t as fluent as you wanted it to be, but you’ve only picked it up a year ago. You glanced inside your apartment building where objects laid strewn around in an organised manner. You picked up your French like you picked up everything else; the piano, the canvas, the books, the camera. Though you heart laid in the music and the way a body moves, you picked up hobbies after hobbies. Little talent, you weren’t amazing at them, but you were decent. You learnt a long time ago, will was the key to success. The will to move on, the will to practice, the will to do. There was little motivation; it was a hobby, and you got bored easily. No, it was will which kept you going after all these years.

And a little bit of spite.

Screaming outside brought your attention back to reality. Your lowered music allowed you to notice it, along with the maniac laughter and the sounds of what you would hear when you turn your television on to a movie about war. Fighting.

Interest piqued, you moved your headphones around your neck as you slid the glassed doors opened onto your balcony. You swung your body almost over the rails to peer into the lights and the people sprinting pass your building like ants. It was possibly seven, the sky dark, and the moon gone. You frowned as you watched from afar—for your building was the closest to the Eiffel tower—and spotted a giant figure battling a small black, and a red one.

You blinked. Ladybug and Chat Noir. A fool wouldn’t have done a research on where they would be going. You had browsed the web before you arrived in Paris, found out exactly what you had in store for you, which prepared you for the craziness of it all. How it hadn’t been all over the news of the world, you hadn’t a clue.

Too far away.

You’d read about it on that blog you had spent hours scrolling through. Years of activity from the two heroes, nine years to be exact, and still. Hawkmoth had been defeated, but he had prodigies and those prodigies had prodigies and so forth. You wondered if Ladybug or Chat Noir ever got tired of it all, you certainly would.

You popped your headphones back on, closing the doors and curtains. You arrived in Paris last week and have encountered the heroes none, though their activity was at least twice a week. Tomorrow, you’d be starting university, and god forbid you stayed awake to see them triumph over another akumatised villain. You’ll see another one soon enough.

* * *

 

Classes started too early for your tastes, but you were generally bitter about everything, so this was just another topic to add to your complaint list. Did complaining solve the problem? No. But did complaining help? Yes.

“I hate this, I hate you, I hate you, I also hate you, I hate this class, I hate this place, and I...oh, I do not hate you.” You watched the blond boy with green eyes as he travelled with his friend to somewhere you didn’t know. “Huh, that’s new.”

You checked your timetable, cursing it at the same rate you were cursing everyone and everything. Contrary to your love for dancing, life was a cruel bitch who enjoyed her games and wanted to slam you into the dirt every time you clawed your way out of hell, and life had given you the talent of photography. There’s some unfortunate people who could be good at something, but not love it. You were in this case, good at photography, found it okay, but would rather be off dancing and singing. Music was where your passion laid, and life was like, no.

You slammed into someone and you two went sprawling. You blinked away the haziness as the girl with jet black hair got up and apologised profusely, picking up her equipment. Her books were all over the floor, and people passed you two without a second look. Yes, you definitely hated everyone here. Except for the blond boy you saw before, he was decent to look at.

“It’s okay.” You helped the girl pick it up. No, it wasn’t okay, you would rather be off to your class now, but life gave lessons and you learnt those lessons. Never be too mean to someone or they’ll come back to bite, unless you off them, but that’s illegal. “I didn’t see where I was going.”

Lie. You saw where you were going, you just didn’t process it. Floating in your mind, you saw, but you did not observe.

“Wow, that was a hard knock,” the girl laughed, blue eyes twinkling. She rubbed the back of her head and thanked you as you handed her books, having snuck a peek at the drawings in them. Fashion designs. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before. New here?”

“Yes.” You smiled as you both stood up, dusting off.

“Do you need help getting around?” she asked.

“No.” As if you’d walk into a school without having the map of it. “Thank you for the offer.”

Now’s the time to introduce yourself. Damn human customs.

“I’m Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Nice to meet you but I think I’m late to class.” You said your name and began to walk off, waving. “I hope we’ll see each other around.”

Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies, but people lied all the time. Every day; white lies, lies of omission, lies of influence, lies of—just lies. Did it excuse you though? No. But you were human, a human girl tired of life and everything around her, so you didn’t care.

“Me too!” you doubted she meant it but those eyes said otherwise. Eyes were the window to a person’s soul, they say. But also, Marinette just seemed like that kind of person. People have auras to them. You can hide a wolf by disguising him as a sheep, but he will remain a wolf. In this case, Marinette was a sheep within a sheep.

You were not late to class. On the contrary. You were the first to class, and so you claimed your favourite spot. In the back near the window, so you could gaze longingly out of it and wonder when your husband would return from war. Or just daydream about a world better than reality. You weren’t picky.

“Y/N?” your name being called pulled you out of the world. You raised your hand. Did they still take rolls in university?. “Ah! There you are!” the teacher was a tall woman with thick lips and a nice smile. “I wanted to let you know that if you need anything, just ask. I see many of the same faces so we’d skip the intro but I’d forgotten about our new student. To get to know each other better, let’s start off with the first task. Pair up and take pictures of one another, showing them in the perspective of your first impression of them. Make it _feel_ like it, make us see what you see. You can leave the class if you so wish, just come back ten minutes before the bell!”

And you were out. Everyone knew each other already, which meant they were pairing up. It was a small class and no one wanted to venture to the new student, not out of hate or anything, just because it was uncomfortable. People couldn’t withstand the awkwardness of new encounters.

“It seems like you’re stuck with me.” A guy slid into the seat next to you. Another blond, green eyes, not as pretty as the first. Because the first was a model, you knew that much. Magazines and posters of him were all over the streets. How he didn’t get paparazzi all over him, you didn’t know and frankly, stopped caring after the first few seconds of pondering this.

You took out your camera. “You don’t seem so bad.”

He chuckled. “Lucien. I’m here because it’s a compulsory subject for me.”

“Y/N.” You flicked on your camera. “I don’t see how photography could be compulsory but alright. The world works in wonders too big for our puny human minds to comprehend. Want to take pictures of me first?”

Lucien laughed, “Well, not really an option if you already have your camera on and I barely have mine out yet. You can take the pictures first.”

You nodded. “Come on then. Let’s go outside.”

The best time to take pictures is definitely not at noon. Midday lighting is the worst, worse than the night sky. Fortunately, this was a morning class, and the grass contained evaporating dew drops. You moved around the campus, searching for a spot which called to you.

“You’re new right?” Lucien asked.

You internally sighed. “Yes.” You smiled at him and your eye snagged on a dark tree casting a large shadow. You pointed over there. “Go over, don’t smile, and just think about your life.”

Lucien choked on his laughter at the oddity of the request. “Is that the naughty corner?”

“No.” Your smile strained. “Please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely the second time around.” Lucien waltzed over to the tree dramatically and decided not to sit on the wet grass. He stood and looked thoughtful, but it rather looked like he was trying to take a number two.

“A natural,” you muttered loud enough for him to hear. Lucien cracked out a smile before he dropped it and tried again. You shook your head. “Just. Think about what you did yesterday at seven in the afternoon.”

He did. You took a picture, was satisfied with it, but for the sake of art, you took the picture in several different angles. But also, you didn’t want the teacher to scold you about taking only one picture. Photography was a series of the same thing, taken several thousand times, and picking the best one.

Once done, you shrugged, and waved at him. “Okay, your turn.”

Lucien took forever to do his but it was okay. Your often lost yourself in your mind about your life so you didn't mind. You had come here at your parents’ wishes. They wanted you to pursue photography because it was the family business. There wasn’t really anything much else to it. You had agreed because you wanted to see Paris and arguing with them was futile. Besides, it didn’t really matter. Photography was easy to do, and you seldom knew what you wanted with your life anyways. This gave you a purpose, a goal.

When it was ten minutes before the bell, you arrived back in class and waited for the teacher to check your photos.

The teacher stared confusedly at your pictures. You and Lucien were the last in line for her to see just in case anyone tried to bludge. People were already leaving and Lucien had gotten his photos checked, but he wanted to wait to hear what the teacher had to say. When you had shown Lucien your photos, he had been silent before asking you what you had meant. You had refused to say. Because you hadn't been bothered.

“These a fantastic shot, Y/N. You’re a natural, but...I don’t get it. When I look at Lucien, he seems chill and fun to me,” she said.

 _That’s because that’s you looking at him_. You decided not to say that, but instead, “Really? When I saw Lucien for the first time, he seemed lost and troubled. Sad. I was trying to depict the reason why. The tree is dark, so a powerful figure in his life. He stands in the shadow of the tree so maybe it’s someone he has to live up to, but doesn’t. He looks as if he’s in turmoil because of this. I say older brother as a role model.”

Lucien gaped at you. “What the fuck?”

“Language,” the teacher scolded him half-heartedly, but her interest had piqued. “...is this true, Lucien?”

Lucien shook his head in disbelief. “Yes? But how did you get all that from our first meeting?”

You didn’t. It was more of what felt right, and after seeing the picture, you had understood what your heart had found out.

“I’m a natural," you said.

You gathered up your things afterwards and made your way to lunch. You settled on a table outside the campus, taking food out of your bag. Today—though the sky was grey—was a good day to eat outside. Because no one else was outside.

“Y/N!” you flinched at your name being called. Who knew your name? You turned to see a familiar blue-eyed girl.

You stared at the empty seats around you and closed your eyes briefly before whirling at her with a grin. “Marinette! Come! Sit!”

She did, taking a seat with her food and her books. “You looked so lonely over here!”

_There’s a difference between being lonely and wanting to be alone._

“Haha, yeah.” You shrugged. “How was your class? Do you take visual designs?”

“No, how do you figure?” Marinette tilted her head to the side.

“I saw your sketches when I picked up your book.” You waved it off.

“Oh! Yeah, I like it, but it’s just a hobby. I take business. I might want to start my own company one day. What do you take?”

“Photography.” You held out your camera. “Speaking of photography, could I take a photo of you? I want to use it for inspiration.”

“Who? Me?” Marinette blushed. “Inspiration?”

“Yes,” you lied.

She stood up and held out her arms. “What do I do?”

You followed suit and stepped away so you took her whole figure. “Get into a fighting stance for me.”

“Fighting stance?” Marinette did so and you took a shot.

“Thank you.” You sat back down. “I appreciate that.”

“But why a fighting stance?” Marinette sat beside you when a girl with glasses and wild, brown hair jogged up to the table. Ah, yes, Marinette’s friend. Marinette is the kind of girl to have friends.

“Mari, who’s this?” the girl sat across from them.

“Alya, this is Y/N. She’s new here. I bumped into her this morning. Literally.” Marinette scratched her head and laughed nervously.

“Of course, you did. Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Alya extended out a hand.

“Likewise.” You shook it. “What course do you take?”

“Web design,” Alya replied with a smile. When her mouth opened, you knew exactly what she was going to say but indulged her in the idle chatter. Just when you thought you’d had enough, the blond boy from before and his friend came up to the table.

“Who’s this?” Adrien asked. You furrowed your brow at him but when he looked at you confusedly, you smoothed it away.

“Y/N. New girl, photography, yada yada. Sit down." You gestured.

“Demanding?” the other guy laughed. He must have been Nino, Alya’s boyfriend, she talked about him. And so, once again, you let them have their interactions. If you wanted something, you have to give something back, it’s the easiest way to gain what you want quickest. Give and take. And it also meant they were willing to give again if you were nice the first time.

“Hey, can I take a photo of you, Adrien? Don’t worry, model boy, I just need it for inspiration. You and Marinette have great facial features and body structure. Go fight stance.”

“Oh, uh, sure?” Adrien blushed and stood up and got into a proper fight stance.

Once over, Alya pouted at you. “How about me?”

You saw Adrien and Marinette exchange a look and returned your attention to Alya. “You want me to?”

“Nah, I’m kidding.” She waved it off, laughing.

* * *

 

Staring at the laptop, you sat back and rubbed your shoulder. It ached from behind hunched over for so long, but your photoshop skills have paid off and you stared at it. Adrien was Chat Noir and Marinette was Ladybug. It was so obvious, besides their eyes, hair, skin, voice, facial structure, body dynamic, you wouldn’t have been able to tell.

You leaned back onto your chair. “Is everyone here an idiot or what?”

Taking a sip of your beverage, you slowly let your gaze travel through the crowd in the café, out the window. They fell onto the old man standing in plain sight. A nice way of hiding, in plain sight, but you knew eyes on you the moment you felt them. His seemed to widen in shock and you smiled at him before packing up and walking to your apartment.

You fingered the knife in your pocket as you ascended the stairs to your apartment. You juggled your laptop and keys, ready for an attack. The moment you opened your door, you received an odd feeling. The knife still at ready, you closed the door, locked it, and moved through your apartment. It wasn’t a big one, with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom turned into a dance room. The view was nice though, and you guessed the style was also a refreshing modern one, with wooden floors and marbled counters.

You scanned the room and your eyes landed on a small box on your computer desk. It was not there before, and you didn’t recognise it. You charged your laptop before heading over to investigate.

You wondered if you should open it. Maybe you’d die if you opened it. Maybe there was a gas, or it was a bomb, or hell knows what. Your apartment looked undisturbed. You stared at the box for a moment.

You opened it.

You were going to die anyways, might as well be on your own terms sedating your curiosity.

There was a bright golden light and then you were staring at a large, flying bug. Thing. It looked like a small, fat bird.

You blinked. “Fuck, there was some gas in it. I’m hallucinating. Nice.”

“You’re not hallucinating.” The bird’s voice was soothing and deep, rich. Reminded you of golden silk and a melody you couldn’t place our finger on. “My name is Prisca, and I’m your kwami. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir, who also have a kwami. If you put on the ring, you can gain super powers like them. You can help save the world.”

You sat down on your chair. “You got the wrong person, Prisca. I’m no hero.”

“You’re reacting rather well.”

“I mean, people turn into monsters from their own negative emotions every day here in Paris, and a human ladybug and cat fights it, releasing a black butterfly into a white one, and repairs damage right afterwards. I’d be surprised if I was surprised.”

“I guess.” The bird floated around you. “But I have been doormat since the first person I’d chose. I’m picky, and you have the right energy for me. Fu thought I was being reckless, but it hardly matters. This has been the first time since the beginning of time. Besides, you already know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are, don’t you?”

You shrugged. “Obvious, but one has to confirm their theory.”

“I very much like you already.” Prisca grinned before holding up the ring. “You have a special power you can use, resurrection, but after using it up, you have five minutes before you turn back to normal. Ready to transform?”

You gasped, slipping the ring on you middle finger. “There’s a transformation? I’m going to be one of those magical girls in those anime?”

“Just say, fire ash.”

“Wow, such amazing words to transform. Prisca! Go go power rangers!”

Prisca stared at you.

You laughed. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself. This is the most exciting thing I’ve done since losing my virginity. Prisca! Fire ash!”

A suit like the heroes appeared on you, golden and red, feathers along it all. You had talons and the design was cute, the cloak looking like large feathers. Once the sparkly lights were over, you laughed at the ridiculousness of it all and bounced on your feet, going over to the mirrors in your dance room and striking a pose. You liked it.

“Oh, wait.” You walked to your window and peeked out of the curtains. It was Saturday on a midday light sprinkling, the clouds dark above Paris. “Yeah...I have homework and...yeah. Homework sucks.”

You made sure no one saw you as you slipped out. A long weapon appeared in your hand as you ran along the rooftops. You stared at it as you tried to comprehend how a scythe goes with a bird but you could ask Prisca later. It took a while to get a hang of your new agility and then you were whooping. You almost slipped on the wetness of the roof but caught yourself, the scythe whipping out and stabling you.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nope, I still don’t get it.” You threw the cards down and Marinette laughed as Alya rolled her eyes. “You guys can play without me.” 

Nino shook his head. “What’s so hard to get. You—” 

“Nope! Don’t try to explain again.” You flopped onto the floor of Adrien’s household. “It’s going to go straight through one ear to the other, and down the drain. Save your breath for when you’re kissing Alya." 

“Y/N!” Marinette gasped as Alya snorted and kicked you on the leg.  

They continued to play the game and you stared at the intricate patterns on the ceiling. Adrien was rich. He had security and servants and a mansion, not to mention you hadn’t the nerve to explore the area. It was  _that_  big. You’d probably end up lost like Alice in Wonderland and die in a hallway. Not like Alice in Wonderland in that case.  

“I got some drinks.” Adrien arrived through the door, a tray in his hands.  

“And I got a bone to pick with you.” You sat up and Adrien stared at you inquisitively as he settled down beside you guys on the soft padding of the floor. You five had set it up when you came, preferring it over the couch or tables. “You’re telling me you live in a mansion with servants, but you don’t have a cat? Why do none of you have pets? I’m in need of affection.” 

“Why don’t you get a pet then?” Alya asked.  

“Landlady was strict on the no pets policy.” You pouted.  

“You don’t need pets for affection.” Adrien’s eyes twinkled.  

“Are you offering?” You smirked to watch him blush under your gaze. Cute. Too cute, but you had to cut the boy some slack as the others laughed at him. Before he could protest and say something else which would only dig him further into the grave, you saved him the chance. “Anyways! Pets are fluffy and they listen to you. They don’t talk back, and there’s unconditional love. I don’t expect my pets to go and backstab me when I call it fat.” 

Marinette shook her head, giggling. “If you were to get a pet, what would it be?” 

“A black cat,” you said with no hesitance.  

“Those are bad luck.” Nino slammed a card down and Alya cried in outrage. Nope, you still didn’t get it.  

“Myth.” You waved it off, ignoring Adrien’s sudden fidgeting. “Superstition. And have you seen black cats? Beautiful shiny fur, the best kind of faces. Besides, if people believe black cats are bad luck, then they’d stay away and I can have it all to myself.” 

Marinette was watching Adrien as Alya laughed, turning to you. “Do you have a crush on Chat Noir? Cause it sounds like it.” 

You shrugged. “Infatuation and attraction, yes. Have you taken a look at those muscles? Who knows what he’s hiding under that skin suit. Crush? Unlikely. I hardly know the guy and there’s too many fangirls to fight off for me. Oh, and Phoenix is another competition and have you seen her? Fuck that, I’m giving up. She can have him.” 

Everyone laughed at this. Phoenix, the newly arrived superhero, and already everyone was ecstatic about her. Smart and witty, she was a joy to be around. She made people laugh and smile as easily as breathing, and her scythe was so badass, most of the akumas tended to avoid fighting her. Alya had become a number one fan and Marinette had questioned her about Ladybug. Alya had just simply said the two were on par. Adrien had asked about Chat Noir and Alya had laughed, giving no answer. 

“What do you think of Ladybug?” Marinette leaned in. The game of cards forgotten.  

You nodded. “Absolutely the best. Just. How do I even? Iconic. I look at her more than a look at Chat Noir, and I’m apparently crushing on him by Alya’s implication. You know, she actually kind of reminds me of you, Marinette!” 

“I—” Marinette waved her hands around, nervous. “What? No! How?” 

“Yeah, I mean.” Adrien tried to support Marinette too. “Ladybug and Marinette? I know they’re both equally wonderful but...” 

You had a game you decided to pick up. You loved watching their reactions and attempts to hide their secret, and so you implied a little bit of something every now and then. Of course, Alya and Nino, as quick as they were, never got it. The magic meddled with their minds until their suspicion sounded absurd to them. Miraculous holders were apparently immune but beforehand, you were because to you, it was so obvious. Every time you took a look at them, you’d come to the same conclusion before the magic tried to wipe it out. However, after seeing them so many times and thinking the same thing, you built an immunity. The headaches at the beginnings had been awful though. 

Anyways, it wasn’t always bad either. You liked to confuse them on your identity too. Hinting here and there that you might be Phoenix. They hadn’t got it yet.  

“I don’t know. I guess it’s the fact I look up to Marinette too.” You smiled softly. “You’re always happy and a nice human being. You’re strong in your own way, even if it isn’t punching bad guys in the face strong like Ladybug.” 

Marinette ‘aww’ed at you. “Stop. You’re going to make me cry.” 

“Cry,” you deadpanned and they all laughed. You chuckled along with them and conversation flowed. You had been friends for at least two weeks now and despite everything, you began to grow attached. It was impossible not to. Everyone was so unique and wonderful, and when combined together, the dynamic was addicting. It was the kind of friendship you could only dream of.  

“Oh, I have to go!” Marinette looked out at the sky. It was growing dark. “My parents would need my help to close up today. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Marinette was quick to leave and Alya and Nino soon later agreed they should go too. You and Adrien watched them at the front door walk hand in hand, disappearing from view.  

“When are you leaving?” Adrien asked.  

You glanced at him. “Want to get rid of me that much?” 

“No! It’s nothing like that.” Adrien laughed, scratching his face. “I love your company.” 

You smiled. “Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself, Agreste. I don’t have anything to do but if you want me to leave, I can.” 

“No, no.” Adrien closed the door and you guys strolled into the living room where you five had been hanging out. “You can stay for as long as you want.” 

You began to clean up. “Careful. I might stay the whole night.” 

Adrien helped you. “I don’t mind. There’s plenty of rooms.” 

“I’m kidding.” You flicked his forehead and he scrunched up his nose cutely. “I don’t want to intrude.” 

“You’re not,” Adrien said softly and you halted your movements, watching him. He looked you in the eyes and smiled weakly. “It gets lonely here.” 

You gasped. “Oh, my sweet baby! Okay, that’s it, I’m staying the night.” 

You guys quickly cleaned up the mess and he took you to his bedroom after your inquiries. Adrien seemed to be a bit nervous but you didn’t see the reason why he could be. Unless he was hiding Plagg in there, but it was unlikely. Plagg had been in Adrien’s pocket the whole time, wiggling around and making small comments here and there.  

“And this is my room.” Adrien opened the door.  

“This room is bigger than my apartment,” you grumbled, walking in and going straight for the bed. You flopped onto it, face first, and stayed that way.  

“You okay?” Adrien chuckled and you felt the bed dip next to you.  

You brought your head up and stared at him. “I can see why you’d get lonely. That’s why I insist you get a pet. I suggest a black cat.” 

Adrien laughed, probably thinking about the irony, that he indeed already have a black cat. You watched the wrinkles around his eyes as he laughed and felt something warm stir in your chest. You blinked it away and sat up. Nope. Not happening. You barely knew him.  

“What do you really think of Chat Noir?” Adrien asked, picking at the loose thread on his shirt.  

You two were very close now, and you inched just a little bit closer. You more heard than saw his breath hitch as you leaned in. “Chat Noir is hilarious and overall, one of the best heroes I’ve seen. He cares for the people, and his antics never cease to amaze and awe me. He’s just one adorable goofball and I’d tap that ass any day. Like yours.” 

You leaned back and let him process what you just said.  

“Wait. You want to tap my ass? Why?” 

You laughed at the shy expression on his face. “Why not? You’re pretty amazing yourself, Adrien. Far more than you give yourself credit for. The others don’t have to tell me for me to know you had a rough childhood, I recognise that look anywhere.” 

He frowned prettily. “How?” 

You reached out your hand to touch his face, relieved he didn’t flinch back. “I see it every time I look in the mirror. But it does no good dwelling in the past, and that’s what I like so much about you, Adrien. You present such a beautiful façade which might not be a façade at all. You love your friends dearly, and you try to move on. You’re so strong and it’s admirable.” 

Adrien stared down at your lips before looking back up at your eyes. “Thank you.” 

You stayed that way for a few more seconds before you pulled away, getting up. “I saw speakers here. Where can I play a song?” you headed towards the speakers and turned it on. A tablet connected to the speakers and you flicked through it as you heard from behind you a soft whisper.  

“I wish she’d kiss us already.” 

“What was that?” You turned around to see Adrien clutching is chest.  

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything!” 

You smiled and turned back as Prisca popped her head out of your scarf. “Why didn’t you?” 

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to stop if I did.”  

You found the song you were looking for and pressed play. You moved away and listened to the first notes of the beat, tapping your foot. “Did you know, Agreste, that my passion doesn’t lie in photography?” 

“But you’re so good at it?” Adrien watched as you twirled a bit around his room.  

“Family business. Had to go take the course, but I don’t really much enjoy it. My passion is music.” 

“Music,” Adrien repeated, still watching you, as if in a trance.  

“Hm.” You stopped. Your feet closed together. You didn’t dance slow graceful moves like ballerinas, nothing of contemporary dancing. No, it was hip hop, fast and cutting. And you fell into it, freestyling it to the song. You fell into the music and the rhythm, your eyes never leaving Adrien as you pulled out your best moves. You tried not to do too many backflips and all, aware of Prisca in your scarf, but you gave him a show nonetheless.  

When you were done, panting quietly, you noticed Adrien’s mouth was opened and he was still staring.  

“Wow,” he said when he noticed you had stopped, closing his mouth.  

You huffed in amusement as another song started up. “Wow indeed. But it’s never going to happen, so here I am with a camera in my hand. Speaking of camera, I have had the worst luck recently.” 

You plopped onto the bed beside Adrien, snapping him out of his daze. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“I need a model,” you said. “It’s stupid, but we’re meant to make a music video and all that. I just haven’t found the right person for it. The song I’ve picked is too...mature for Marinette or Alya or Nino. Don’t try to even suggest you, you’re too cute.” 

“Cute?” Adrien bristled. “Y/N, I have you know, I’m a model. I can do cute, but I can also do mature. I’m nearly twenty-four.” 

You laughed. “Not really the vibe though, Adrien. I think I’d just stick to taking pictures of you.” 

“You take pictures of me?” 

Your eyes twinkled. “Who doesn’t?” 

You two talked for who knows how long. You talked long enough for the sky to grow dark and long enough for you two to be yawning, and longer for you two to be laying side by side, still talking. He was more than a pretty face, telling you all these thoughts you quite didn’t understand, but wanted to anyways. You two asked questions about one another, but never delved into the personal issues. Those would be saved for another time.  

Before you knew it, you were snapping awake at a purring on your chest. You glanced down to see Adrien’s face buried within your breasts and tried to not burst out laughing. Biting your lips, you tried to move away but his grip around your waist tightened and he pulled you closer. Your legs tangled with one another and you sighed, running your hand through his hair.  

You wanted to tell him that you knew, but sometimes, it was better to wait. You knew you were ready, but you didn’t know if he was. Besides, it might complicate matters too much and what you had now was enough. You didn’t want to do something you’d regret.  

Your eyes found a small black cat on the pillow next to you, curled up and barely touching your nose. It must have been Plagg, with his adorable whiskers. You smiled and closed your eyes, returning to sleep. They didn’t need to know you knew.  

You were awoken to a feeling of something soft and smooth along your thighs. The cool air touched your skin and you gasped, eyes fluttering opened.  

You looked down at Adrien between your legs and a warm feeling stirred in you at his eyes, wanting and hunger in them. “Wait, Adrien? When did I take off my clothes?” 

He shook his head, pressing a kiss to your inner thigh. “Let me please you, love.” 

“Wha—oh,” you let out a soft breath as his lips found your clit. You groaned and arched your back as his arms and hands wrapped around your thighs. His tongue nudged it and you tried to close your legs, unsure of where this was going.  

“Keep them open, let me see you, your majesty. Please.” You can feel Adrien’s smile against you as you widened your legs. You shivered when his tongue plunged into you. Gasping, you nearly lifted off the bed at the feeling. His tongue knew exactly what to do, lapping up your wetness. In and out; you groaned.  

“Adrien.” Your hand went down to his hair to push him closer. He gladly let you, his nose pressing and rubbing against your nub as he continued his onslaught. He inhaled your scent and lapped faster but it was not enough. You halted his movement, tugging his hair back away from your crotch and watching him moan. Your juices were all over his face and he liked his lips, eyes ravenous, neck exposed. You inhaled shakily at the sight and pushed him down on the bed. You climbed on top of him, thighs between his face as his hands wrapped around them. But you didn’t lower yourself just yet.  

“What do you want, Agreste?” you whispered, wiggling so you got comfortable above him.  

“You.” He watched the exposed part of you, examined you with such an expression of yearning, it caused heat to pool enough to make you cum then and there. You were like a full course meal and he, a man starved for weeks. 

“Hm? What else?” You reached down and wiped your cum off his face and shoved it pass his teeth. Adrien was looking at you now, eyes lidded as he swirled his tongue around your finger, groaning. He sucked at it and kept sucking until you pulled it away with a pop.  

Red lips spoke, “I want you to sit on my face. I want to eat you out. Let me have a taste of you, please.” 

It was getting too much for you. “Please me, Agreste." 

“Gladly.” Adrien pulled you down and then you were grinding against his face. He expertly worked your nub, sucking and pulling at it. You threw your head back, holding onto the headboard of the bed, moaning. Shit.  _Shit_. He was good.  

“Fuck!” You shouted as Adrien inserted a finger, nibbling at your clit. Too much stimulation for the first time in years, you rocked back and forth, bucking. And then you were fucking his face, fucking his finger, fucking his tongue, moaning and gasping at the sensation. The fire in your nether region was bursting and you rolled your hips against him, closer and closer. “Adrien! Adrien, shit!” 

He growled under you, causing vibrations to travel around the area. You screamed as he inserted another finger and then another, stretching you out. You were so close, so close. You didn’t care if you might be suffocating the man, you pressed yourself even closer and kept rutting against his face. Wetness oozed out of you and you moaned at the feel of his teeth grazing your nub. Tongue and teeth, gnashing, he really was eating you out.  

“Adrien, I’m so close, I’m—” 

“ _Plagg_.” The word was stressed out as you felt something cuddle closer to your neck. You tried to keep your breathing slow and even, feigning sleep but your mind was whirling. What was happening?  

You realised your arms were still around Adrien; his voice having come from your chest. You loosened your grip on him a bit, groaning, feeling him stiffen. You stopped, sighing quietly and continuing to ‘sleep’. Adrien wiggled out and whispered again, “Plagg. You know she can’t see you.” 

Plagg, the feeling near your neck, seemed to huff. “You get her chest the whole night and I can’t even hug her neck for a bit.” 

“ _Plagg_.” 

“Fine, fine.” The feeling from your neck lifted. “I just don’t think it’s fair.” 

“ _Shush_. She’s sleeping.” 

“And you need to take care, my friend. I’ll be out here.” 

You let yourself wait until Adrien padded into his bathroom till you moved again, burying into the pillow and inhaling his scent. You couldn’t tell what it was, but you liked it. You tried to recollect your thoughts and what was happening.  

A dream? Was it a dream? Did you have a dream? 

You yawned when you heard something in the bathroom. A moan. You didn’t dare do anything but to stay the way you were, rubbing your thighs together for friction. Did you really just have a wet dream with Adrien? When you were sleeping right next to him? As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, you swear he might have been doing something in the bathroom. 

The moan came again, a grunt. Your vagina was throbbing and you didn’t know what to do. You wouldn’t dare risk anything, Plagg was in the room somewhere. And so was Prisca. Somewhere. Wherever they were, they didn’t need to know you were also horny.  

When the shower turned off, you slowly roused awake, stretching and groaning at the stiffness of your limbs. You rubbed your eyes, sitting up and blinking blurrily at your surroundings just in time to see a black speck disappear behind the couch. You needed to pee, badly. “Adrien?” 

“I’m in the bathroom!” Came the reply. 

“Oh.” You sat there, pulling the covers over your shoulders as best you could, leaving your back bare as you closed your eyes. It was a weekend today and you didn’t think you have anywhere to go. This was why you had so many hobbies, because you didn’t have enough friends to go out with.  

Adrien emerged from the bathroom a while later, pink dusting his cheeks as he looked at you. “Y/N?” 

You opened your slitted eyes and smiled softly. “Yes?” 

It seemed to take a moment for Adrien to realise you expected a reply from him. “Sorry! I just zoned out. Don’t you have anywhere to be today? Or are you sleeping in my bed for the rest of the day? I’m fine with it but...” 

“No.” You sighed and snuggled deeper into the blanket. Play it cool. “Not really. I don’t have anything.” 

Adrien gave you an amused look. “No? Don’t you have someone you want to meet? Or something you need to do?” 

“No.” You cracked an eye opened. “I don’t have many friends.” 

“Oh.” His face fell. He seemed to understand how it was. “Okay. I don’t have anywhere to be, so do you want to just hang out today?” 

“Sounds wonderful. Could I borrow your clothes?” 

“My what?” 

“Your clothes. I’m not bothered to go to my place, which is too far away, and get them to meet up with you again. If it’s alright, can I shower here?” 

“I—uh, yeah, sure!” Adrien sped to his wardrobe, a walk-in one, and dug through his clothes to find something for you. You got out of the bed, hair a mess, voice still croaky, and truly all not there.  

“Here you go, clothes, and a towel.” Adrien held it out to you but froze and looked you up and down. You barely noticed, taking them and thanking him before strolling into the bathroom. The shower was still wet and you quickly hopped in.  

“I got a toothbrush!” Adrien called from outside the door when you were towelling off. You opened it a crack, hand going out to grab it. “Here you—are you not dressed?” 

“No. Thank you.” You took the toothbrush as Adrien blushed ten different shades of red. You closed the door, smiling. You glanced at your panties, almost soaked. You don’t know what god was smiling down at you, but you thanked them for not letting you leak through onto Adrien’s bed.  _That_ would have made you leave Paris and never come back. But you were not wearing those panties again. 

It didn’t take long until you were out again, running a hand through your hair. Adrien was fiddling at his computer, not really looking at anything. He took visual arts, much to your surprise the first time you met. But his father was a fashion designer, so you guessed his passion would lie somewhere close to that. While you had been talking last night, he had asked you if you wanted to model for him to do sketches. You didn’t think of yourself much of a model, but you agreed as long as he was a model for your photos. The deal was struck.  

“These fit me perfectly, thanks Adrien,” you said, gesturing to your clothes. Adrien turned around and stared at the sweatpants and hoddie of his you wore. You tried not to shiver under his dark gaze, hyperaware of your undies in your right pocket.  

“It’s a good thing I didn’t throw away all my old clothes.” Adrien snapped out of it, smiling.  

“Yeah.” Your stomach took this moment to growl and Adrien grinned. 

“Come on, breakfast should be ready.” 

Adrien had someone to cook for him but you weren’t really surprised. He was rich. Let the boy have those privileges. Though some of the people did glance at you and someone pulled Adrien aside to ask him something, to which Adrien had animatedly seem set on saying no. You weren’t dense, knowing it was probably about you and if you were his girlfriend.  

You were wearing his clothes after all.  

Burying yourself in his scent, you quietly ate your food. Adrien and you made conversation and you would have thought it would have been hard with the quiet and so many ears, but he made it comfortable and you were lapsing back into your usual banter.  

“You’re an idiot,” you told him.  

Adrien frowned playfully. “You’re the idiot! It’s obviously the father!” 

“No.” You shook your head. “Because that makes it too obvious. They lure us into a false sense of security at thinking we’ve worked it out, but we haven’t. Besides, the voice actors are different.”  

You couldn’t believe you were arguing with him on this certain anime you two were hooked on. But you were, and the staff were looking on in amusement.  

“They’re just trying to throw us off. Besides, magic can probably alter the voice anyways. I still stand by what I said. The body structure is the same as the father, even if he’s wearing a mask, I know it’s him!” 

You wanted to laugh at the irony of it, because Adrien couldn’t even tell it was you who was Phoenix.  

“There are billions of people in the world. Someone is bound to have the same body structure.” 

“But in the same place? No. Too much of a chance,” Adrien slammed his hand on the table. “The murderer is the father! He has a grudge from that time with the girl.” 

You threw your hands up in exasperation. “It’s an anime! They want you to think of it like that.” 

“I’m not arguing you on this! But I’m right!” 

“Sure, you are!” You rolled your eyes.  

“Not listening!” 

You didn’t deign to reply, crossing your arms and mirroring his glare. And then he cracked, and so did you, and the both of you were howling in laughter. It’s been a long time since you laughed like it.  

“You’re still an idiot,” you told him.  

“Probably.” 

You two decided to leave the mansion and go out. It was a nice day for a walk, and Adrien assured you the two of you wouldn’t be bombarded by people. You trusted him enough to agree and then you were buying ice-cream at the park. You sat down on a bench and watched the clouds go by, silent in the comfort of Adrien’s presence.  

This wasn’t good. You liked him too much already.  

“Hey, Y/N? I—” 

“I don’t want it!” there was a roar and your eyes fell on the ox stampeding into the park. Your eyes widened and Adrien was already grabbing you and running. You guys ran with the people and found a good spot to hide; in an alleyway the ox wouldn’t be able to fit in. There was also a back way so you wouldn’t be trapped.  

“Stay here,” Adrien said.  

“Where are you going?” you snapped at him as he turned to leave, your hand shooting out to his wrist. 

“I saw a little girl—” 

“I’m coming with you.” 

“No,” Adrien turned to you and grabbed your face in his hands. “I’ll be fine. Stay.” 

You stared at him. “Promise?” 

“I promise.” He kissed you on the forehead and left you there.  

You smiled after his ass and turned on your heels. Your place wasn’t too far away and you needed to get your camera. You wouldn’t be fighting today. 

You managed to snag your camera and was heading to the commotion when Alya met up with you. 

Your camera flashed. Today, you weren’t feeling up to it, so you let Ladybug and Chat Noir do all the fighting. You were content on just taking photographs, running after them, dodging the danger, and getting the shots you thought were to your liking. Your teacher had given you homework to take pictures of one of your interests, and one of them happened to be the heroes. You knew yours would stand out, because the only other person crazy enough to throw themselves in danger to get a good view of the heroes was Alya, and she didn’t take Photography.  

“Wait! Y/N!” Alya panted as she tried to catch up with you catching up with the heroes.  

You waited for her, grinning ear to ear. “Here for your blog?” 

She shook her head. “Yes. Girl, are you sure you don’t do gym?” 

You laughed. “Come on, hurry up.” 

Through the akuma attack, you found yourself separated from Alya. Debris flew everywhere and you didn’t know where she could be, nor the akuma. All you knew was that Ladybug had just disappeared from view and you were definitely not going to catch her.  

“Damn it,” you cursed, flicking through your camera. Due to taking pictures which only felt right to you, you only had nine photos. You needed at least ten.  

“Chat is two streets down,” Prisca said smugly.  

“Thanks.” You scratched the top of her head and sprinted for Chat. She was right, and he was surrounded by the minions of the true akuma, a dozen of oxen, all ready to trample the poor boy. You hid behind a corner and began to look for the perfect shot as he fought them off with his staff.  

He won and was about to leap away when he side-eyed you. Without thinking, you took a picture of him standing over his defeated enemies, smirking at the camera. Then you frowned.  

Chat Noir waltzed over to you like a predator to prey, but you stood up and met him. “Hello, my dear. If you wanted to take pictures of me, next time just ask. You don’t have to throw yourself into harm’s way to get the perfect shot.” 

You shrugged. “I assume you would think of me as one of your crazy fangirls.” 

Chat winked. “No, not you. You’re just a photography student, and it seems like I’m your model.” 

“Model?” you sputtered at the pure shamelessness of it. “I’ll have you know—” 

There was a scream and you both snapped your neck to the sound. Chat threw you finger guns at he backed away. “Sorry, time for me to go, princess. I’ll CATch you later.” 

With that, he was gone. You rolled your eyes and stared down at your pictures. You had twelve photos now. Good enough.  

* * *

“Where have you been?” Ladybug demanded as you landed on the roof next to her, surveying the area. The giant oxen, mother of it all, was trampling around the Eiffel tower, shouting something about her size and love. “We could have really use your help ten minutes ago.” 

“Yeah, chica.” Chat nudged you. “You missed out on some of my wonderful puns.” 

“I’m sure I did.” You grinned at him. “Couldn’t drop what I was doing, but I’m here now. Ready when you are.” 

You three launched into battle. Even if it’s only been a few weeks, your fighting was organised and aware of one another, three becoming one. It didn’t take long for you to defeat the akuma and then the news reporters were all over you.  

“Phoenix! Phoenix!” 

“How did you—” 

“Ladybug! That last—” 

“Chat Noir! We—” 

“You were late, can we—” 

You held out your hand and silenced fell. “Knock knock.” 

Chat grinned. “Who’s there.” 

“Ox.” 

“Ox who?” 

“Ox me nicely and I’ll answer your questions. One at a time please,” you told the reporters, pulling your best poker face. Ladybug groaned and Chat wheezed. You managed to answer a few questions before your miraculous started to beep. You bid them farewell and made your way back to that alleyway Adrien had told you to stay at.  

Retransforming, you waited for him to show up, flicking through the pictures on your camera. Yes, all of them felt right to you.  

“Those look good.” Adrien leaned over and you smiled at him.  

“Thank you.” 

“But I love how I told you to stay and you ran after them to take photos.” 

“It was an opportunity I couldn’t miss, though I couldn’t catch Phoenix.” You pouted, tugging him by the hand outside the alleyway. People might start to think. “Now come on, we didn’t get to finish our ice-cream. Are you okay? Did you get the girl?” 

“Yup.” Adrien clung to your hand as you tried to slip it out. You didn’t bother to react to it, hoping the boy wouldn’t regret the decision. “See? I’m all fine. Just a few scratches.” 

“Too many scratches for my model though.” You smirked at him. “Should I punish you for this?” 

Adrien stumbled on his words. “Wha?” 


	3. Chapter 3

You groaned and slammed your head on your desk. You had the ideas all in place, the storyboarding done, the music, everything! But you had no model! 

“That’s it. I’m doomed.” You pulled down your headphones around your head and twirled on your chair until you got too dizzy to think straight. “My life is over. No model, no music video. No music video, no marks. No marks, no future. Goodbye world.” 

Prisca nibbled on her chilli pepper. “You have a month left, drama queen.” 

“A queen nonetheless.” You flashed her a smile and she grinned back at you.  

There was a knock and you tensed. Prisca flew into the cupboard and you titled your head at the sudden departure. Her face hadn’t been in panic, so she knew who it was.  

And the knock had come from your glassed doors on the balcony. Opening the curtains into the night, you saw a figure clad in black with green eyes. You frowned and slid open your doors. “How did you even find me?” 

“I have my ways.” Chat smiled.  

You let him in and he marvelled at your apartment. You rarely used the lights, choosing to use candles instead. Fire was comforting, warm, and overall, the candles gave you a pleasant smell.  

You gestured to an armchair as you plopped back onto your computer chair. You pulled your legs up and crossed them like a child in day care. You watched as Chat sat down, scanning your place and taking everything in. “Wow, small but humble and comforting. It’s nice.” 

“Y/N,” you said as you glanced at the cupboard, removing your headphones. “That’s my name. What are you doing here?” 

“Y/N. A beautiful name for a lady such as you.” Chat winked. “And I’m here to offer myself to you. You were taking pictures of me, were you not? And I heard from a friend that you needed a model. Hello, said model is here and at your service. Chat Noir, my lady.” He bowed. 

You thought about it. You did need a model, and Chat might suit your video. But how were you going to explain you had  _the_  Chat Noir in your music video looking very mature.  

“Can’t.” You shook your head. “People will recognise I have Chat Noir in my music video. But thank you for the offer, chaton.” 

“What costume did you have in mind?” Chat asked, leaning on his knees.  

“...Hm. Like a royal, a king. A long cloak and all that.” 

Chat shot up. “Do you have a bathroom?” 

“No, I shit in the sink.” 

Chat snorted and went in search for the bathroom. You leaned back as excitement stirred in your veins. You had no idea what he was doing, but you had to admit, you wanted him to be your model. His body was the best, and dressed as Chat, his personality would fit your music video. Besides, it wouldn’t be anything too mature. He just had to ooze sex with the way he moved, and Chat was the perfect candidate for it.  

When Chat emerged from your bathroom, you had to clenched your legs together and remind yourself to keep breathing. Somehow, his skin-tight suit had morphed into something like a cloak, the theme you had just told him about. But better. He looked like a prince. A king. His mask had turned into a full one, covering almost all his face. Knowing people and miraculous magic, even if people squinted at your music video, they wouldn’t figure out he was Chat Noir.  

“Oh. Oh wow.” You blinked.  

“What do you think?” Chat pulled a seductive pose. 

“I...that’s perfect. Damn you. How?” 

You knew how though. Of course, you did. You had asked Prisca questions to understand and be a better hero. The miraculous magic allowed you to transform your outfit into something to fit a certain environment so you could continue saving people. For example, if you were fighting an underwater akuma, you wouldn’t want your skin-tight clothes, but something to help you swim and breathe under it. Moreover, there were miraculous holders before you who didn’t wear skin-tight suit, but what fit their era. Chat happened to go back into the past to another holder’s clothes.  

Chat laughed. “Magic. So, do you want to get started? Or is it too late at night?” 

“No. This is perfect,” you squealed and picked up your camera, leading him into the dance room to which Chat inhaled sharply.  

Your music video didn’t need light, didn’t need the sun. It needed a dark room, some nice patterns and furniture, rose petals. All that and more, but it was all set up in your dance room. You had given it up your passion for this project, so your teacher should be fucking proud she had such a dedicated student.  

“Wow.” 

“Yeah.” You grinned. “I was just thinking my life was over because I didn’t have a model, but you dropped out of nowhere like a blessing from the sky. Thank you for doing this and tell me if you’re too uncomfortable to keep going. And I hope you don’t mind if I ask for you to redo some parts.” 

Chat nodded. “Okay. What do you want me to do, princess?” 

“First of, stop calling me princess.” You flicked on your camera. Your mirrors had been covered by large fabrics with patterns on them to fit the theme. Deep red or purple or blue with golden or silver swirls. The wooden floor covered with black fabric, rose petals and silver stars scattered along it. You had gone all out, just like the money in your bank account. Perfectionism had a downside.  

“Second of all, lay down.” 

Chat did, sprawling along the layers of curtains which draped over each other. You had purposely gotten long ones. “Draw me like one of your French girls.” 

“Later,” you said causing him to chuckle. “Alright, Chat. Look away from the camera. It’s not on you. Just...try to think dirty.” 

“Dirty?” Chat stared. 

“Yeah. Or...show a look that might look like you’re thinking dirty. A sexy look.” 

“Y/N.” Chat licked his lips. “I think this is going to be the best thing I’ve ever done.” 

Chat turned away from the camera, laid down, an elbow propping him up and an arm on his knee. He was trying. You could tell he was, but you could also tell it didn’t feel right. He wasn’t thinking dirty, it wasn’t working. You didn’t blame him, but your camera laid unable to film. Like your photos, you only filmed when you felt like it was right. Your heart was dissatisfied. 

You shook your head. “Sorry, Chat. It doesn’t...it’s not working. You don’t look the way I want you to.” 

Chat chuckled. “It’s okay. I was rather thinking about my father. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” You smiled thinly when an idea sparked. “Do you mind if I help you get into the mood?” 

Chat stared at you with those slitted green eyes before nodding. You placed your camera down and left the room, getting the speakers. It might help if he heard the song you were using. You grabbed a few candles from outside too, lighting up your dance room a bit as you closed the door. You could feel Chat’s eyes on you as you moved around the room. You couldn’t see well in it, but he sure could. You knew he had night vision.  

You turned on the music.  

“Okay.” You loosened a button on your shirt as you strolled back over to him. You heard him gulp as you sat down beside him, still in the position you have left him in. “I’m going to touch you now. Move you to a position I might like. Is that okay?” 

Chat nodded and you began. Your hands slid along his face, moving his hair out of the way. Moved it back, just a bit over his eyes, hiding a tinge of green. It didn’t seem like Chat was breathing and you smiled reassuringly at him, moving his palm. Your hands ran along his hair and his ears, which flicked and he stiffened, inhaling sharply.  

“Relax,” you said, rubbing his sides and Chat coughed, trying to. You moved his back, arching it out a bit, his arms, and then you travelled lower. Your gaze returned to his and you saw the lust in his eyes, stirring the pits of your stomach. Professional. You had to stay professional.  

You moved his legs, positioning them a bit before standing up and surveying the new position. You licked your lips, knowing his eyes followed your tongue. Better. 

You took your camera and looked through it, moving around, circling him. His eyes remained on you, looking just above the camera to be noticeable to the audience. Not at them, but the person behind the camera. You smiled and started to film.  

It was a while before you two were done. You managed to at least get a minute of screen recording and by now, Paris was almost quiet. You opened the balcony doors, yawning, as Chat perched on the rails. He turned to you. “I had fun...my lady? What should I call you?” 

“My queen.” You gave him a la bise. A grazing of both cheeks, traditional in France. You usually forgo it, being a foreigner and all, but you thought Chat deserved it. “Goodnight, Chat. Dream about me.” 

“If you’d do the same.” Chat grinned.  

You nodded. “I’ll dream about you being beheaded.” 

“Ouch. That hurts, my queen.” 

* * *

 Marinette and Alya choked on their drinks and went down. You watched them with mild amusement, taking back your earphones and putting your phone away. Alya ended up on the floor heaving and Marinette’s face was beet red, the pair looking like they might die. From far away, you could see Adrien and Nino looking over at you three, but they were talking to someone, so it’ll have to wait.  

“What—” Alya gasped and rounded on you. “the fuck?!” 

Marinette covered her face with her hands. “I can’t believe it.” 

You titled your head to the side. “Too much? I guess I should have ran the storyboard over with you guys.” 

“But why?!” Alya kept on choking and pounded on her chest while Marinette seemed to melt into the seat. You wondered if they were exaggerating.  

“Um.” You scratched the back of your head. “I’m not following.” 

“Girl.” Alya grabbed you by the shoulders and started shaking you, slowly and gently at first but then it got violent until the world fell out of order. Marinette had to pry her away from you and they were both screaming and yelling. You held onto your head, trying to regain your senses back.  

Alya finally composed herself and pressed her hands together, bringing it to her lips. She inhaled loudly before pointing both hands towards your face. “You’re _insane_.” 

Marinette shoved Alya. “What she means to say is: isn’t that a little too much?” 

“No. She’s literally insane—” Marinette slapped a hand over Alya’s mouth.  

Your lips turned down. “God. I knew it.” 

“No, no, no.” Marinette waved her hands at you. “The problem here is the fact that it feels too much, but it’s not.” 

“What?” you deadpanned. Now you were completely lost. 

Alya sat on the table and stared you dead in the eyes. “There’s nothing. No skin reveals. No sexual content, and the song itself isn‘t really that sexual even. But you made it seem like I was watching porn, essentially. And that was what? Ten seconds of footage? Is there more?” 

“More of what?” Nino and Adrien approached the table. “You guys were absolutely nuts. It felt like I was watching some animal channel about monkeys trying to kill each other.” 

“Hey!” Alya kicked him slightly. Nino only laughed.  

Adrien looked at you for an explanation. Usually, you were quite blunt. People mistake bluntness for honesty, which was silly. 

“I was letting them read a funny fanfic on Ladybug. Funny as in sexy. Obviously, you saw their reaction to it.” You shrugged.  

“Doesn’t that mean you have to be reading that fanfic to know to show them?” Nino wiggled his eyebrows. 

You nodded, immune to the teasing. “I guess, though I did find it on Twitter. Anyways, I should probably get going now. I don’t have any more classes today and might treat myself to some shopping.” 

“Oh, I’m not having any classes either,” Marinette said and Nino and Alya agreed. “Is it okay if we come?” 

You smiled. “Yeah, sure.” You meant it. “How about you Adrien?” 

Adrien frowned sadly. “I have classes, but I’ll text you.” 

“You don’t have my number.” You gathered up your things. 

Adrien blinked. “Oh.” 

“Bye.” You shouldered your bag as the others stared at Adrien with wide urging eyes. He was the only one out of them who didn’t have your number. You didn’t know why; it never came up. Alya was the first to get it, Marinette at the same time, and Nino was a week ago when he had wanted your opinion on a mixtape of his. Adrien never had a reason to. You wondered why he wanted to text you.  

“Guys?” you asked and they snapped out of their silent argument. “Are you coming or not?” 

“Uh, yeah, wait.” Marinette grabbed her bag. “I, uh, have to go to ask my teacher about something first. Wait five minutes for me?” 

“Yeah, and I have to go toilet!” Alya added in.  

“Oh, and...there’s this friend I forgot to ask about homework with,” Nino said and they were off before you could say that you’d wait.  

 _Can they be any less obvious?_  You raised an eyebrow at their retreating back and turned to Adrien who was taking out his phone. “I didn’t know I didn’t have your phone number. So do you?...” 

“Sure.” You took out yours and turned on your phone. But you had taken out your earphones and the video was still on, temporarily paused when you turned off your phone. It chose this moment now to play really loudly, the song, with Chat’s mouth in view.  

You quickly exited the video, going into your contacts with your heart hammering. Act natural.  

“I’m assuming that was what you were showing Alya and Marinette?” Adrien smiled, a light pink on his face.  

You furrowed your brows. “What? Showing them what?” 

“The video?” 

“What video?” 

“The one that just played loudly when you turned on your phone?” 

You gave him a perplexed look. “What?” 

“...Never mind. So, your number?” 

After exchanging numbers and getting your heart rate to return to normal, the three which had abandoned you coincidentally arrived back together just as Adrien left.  

“Sorry it took so long. Did anything happen?” Alya asked.  

You nodded and told them you’d call them about it later, much to Nino’s curiosity. You four strolled around Paris, buying whatever seemed fit. There was a lot of merchandise of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but Phoenix has been showing up and running out quickly for a while now. You smiled as a little girl walked by with her mother, dressed as Phoenix with a Phoenix action figure in her hand. So that’s why Marinette and Adrien kept doing what they were doing. It was nice, to know people looked up to you, to know they wanted to be you because they admired you so much.  

In another shop, you eyed the black cat with green eyes. A stuffed animal, the fur soft and shiny. Your apartment was feeling quite lonely now that you had friends.  

“Hm, not a crush, I see.” Alya’s voice boomed behind you.  

You sighed and shook your head. “I like black cats.” 

“Ho, ho, ho, okay.” Alya laughed behind her hand and looked over at Marinette and Nino who snickered, wiggling their eyebrows at you. You rolled your eyes and checked the price tag. A sale. Only five for such a big thing.  

“I’ll pay half of that sale if you buy it,” Marinette said.  

You frowned. “Why?” 

She only grinned. “What do you say?” 

“Damn you.” 

The rest of the evening was filled with endless teasing which left you unfazed, hugging the stuffed animal to your chest. You ate and had fun, but you felt sorry for Adrien who didn’t get a chance to hang out. You’ll make sure the next time you went out, he was good to come too.  

Your phone dinged as you said goodbye to Marinette. She hugged you and walked back into her parents’ bakery, you leaving with a bag of fresh bread and cheese in your arms.  

You glanced down at your phone, and under Model Boy, was a message.  

 **Hey, how was shopping?**  

You didn’t hesitate to text back.  **I** **t was okay. Though they kept teasing me about Chat Noir.**  

You waited for a few seconds.  **Why?**  

 **I kind of bought a black cat. It was on sale.**  

 **:D**  

 **Haha** **, very funny. I’m laughing so hard right now.**  

 **Aw, don’t let the teasing get to you. You’ll get used to it. If it helps, I have a Ladybug pillow.**  

 **Why didn’t I see it when I came?**  

 **Hidden well, my dear.**  

Your thoughts reverted to your dream the other night, the nickname upon his lips. You shook your head, wiping away the memory. Nope, not doing it. 

You entered the building of your apartment and climbed up the stairs, struggling with the bags a bit. You brought mostly essentials, money having been given to you by your parents every week, but some of the things were just for joy. Such as the cat.  

 **Show me next time, lover boy. Didn’t know you had a crush on Ladybug.**  

 **I don’t. I have to go now** **.** **T** **ext you later?**  

 **Okay.**  

You opened the door to your apartment and almost dropped all your bags. Chat sat on your couch where you sleep, leg crossed over the other, smug and drinking a glass of water.  

“Hello, your majesty.” 

An image of you coming home popped into your head. Finding him on your couch, legs spread and ready for the taking, calling you queen—Fuck! You were not going there! 

You closed the door and flicked on the lights. “How did you get in?” 

“I have my ways.” 

“Let’s hope other people don’t have your ways or else I’m going to have to change the locks.” You put your groceries down and started to organise them into your fridge. Ever since Prisca came, you’ve had to buy more food. The kwami got hungry a lot, and though she loved chilli peppers, she was up to eat every single thing she could. A price to pay for superpowers, but you weren’t complaining. That much.  

A hand laid on your hip and you almost flinched. Straightening up from the fridge, you turned your head and frowned at Chat, who was pressed close enough, you could feel his muscles on your back. “Chat? What are you doing?” 

“How are you feeling?” His lips were an inch away.  

“Like my personal space if being invaded,” you said lightly and bopped his nose. “I have to put the grocery away. What’s up with you today?” 

Chat backed away and helped you with the food. “Alas, I’ve been deprived of attention today. How? You ask in horror. I ask myself the same question, but the world works in mysterious ways and some days, I’m all but forgotten.” 

“Oh, no. You poor thing.” 

"Tone it down, please, I’m fragile.” Chat placed a hand to his heart and you rolled your eyes. You placed everything away when you felt more than saw the shit-eating grin on his face. “Is that a black cat? Oh, my queen, you shouldn’t have!” 

You placed a hand to your forehead. His ego was just going to keep growing.  

“Did you miss me that much?” Chat asked, the cat in his arms, eyes alight with glee. You hung your keys up on a small rack and flopped down onto your couch. Dead like a fish, an arm over your stomach and the other rubbing an eye. “Don’t worry, your majesty. Your king is here.” 

You gazed up at his face hovering over you. “King? How high is that ego of yours?” 

“As high as your love for me.” 

“So not very high at all.” You smiled at his pout before he tackled you. He was going to be the death of you. The plush animal lay flat between you to and you moved your legs a bit to accommodate Chat so you wouldn’t get squished. 

You stroked his hair for a bit until you heard him purr into the plush animal. This went on for a while, with your eyes closed and just the rumble of him. But you knew you shouldn’t stay like this forever. You two had work to do. 

“So, are we here for the project or just for cuddles?” 

“Could we get both?” Chat pushed up on his elbows, the black cat between you two.  

You laughed and tapped his side. He rolled off you and headed into the bathroom while you placed the cat on the couch. You grabbed your camera and waited for Chat in the dance room, the music already playing.  

Chat strolled in to see you pointing to a chair made to look like a throne and he settled down on it. “I can get used to this.” 

“Your ego knows no boundaries.” You smirked, going to an angle which felt right to you.  

“Yes, I know. I’m too pawesome for limitations.” He pawed their air at you and meowed seductively. You gave him a look but couldn’t ignore the fire in the pits of your stomach. You were once more reminded of your dream. 

“One leg on the arm of the chair, hand under your chin, smirk, look at the camera, mouth the lyrics.”  

You pressed play and the beat was sensual in the dark room. This was your only your second time filming it. Your editing so far had been absolutely wonderful though and gotten you too hot and bothered to think it was professional. You had to distance yourself from it before you started to lose your mind.  

Wait, how did Chat know the lyrics on the second recording? 

“I'm flyin', I'm flyin' high like a bird. But my fluttering wings can't keep you from pullin' me down.” 

You nodded and stopped the music. Sitting down, you watched through it and frowned. You’ve been at this for who knows how long now, all different angles, but the verse hasn’t been going well. Your storyboard had made it look good, but filming Chat, it somehow didn’t feel right.  

“What’s wrong?” Chat crawled over to you between your legs and you stiffened before relaxing at his little smirk. You won’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction. 

You moved your legs away from him. “It’s not working. I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right.” 

Chat laid his head on your lap and you let him, watching the video over and over. “Maybe you should take a break, my dear. You’ve been working on this non-stop, haven’t you? And you’ve been taking photos of Adrien too.” 

You narrowed your eyes as Chat’s widened at what he said. “How did you know I’m taking pictures of Adrien?” But you haven’t taken any pictures of Adrien yet. It was a plan, but it hadn’t happened. 

“I, uh, we’re friends! Yeah, we hang out with each other every now and then. We talk.” 

You squinted suspiciously, playing along, before shrugging. “Small world. Come on though, you’re right. I think I do need a break.” 

You guys left the darkness of the room and Chat flicked on your light switch for the kitchen. He still wasn’t used to the candles and you didn’t mind, putting your camera down on the counter and opening the fridge. “Do you want eat anything?” 

“Yeah, you,” Chat said, leaning on the counter near the cupboard and you chuckled.  

“How about a drink. Chocolate milk?” you took it out of the fridge and poured two cups. You handed him one and hopped onto the counter across from him. “I wonder if you talk like this to anyone else.” 

“No.” Chat stared at you from behind the cup, eyes dark. “Just you.” 

“I’m special then?” you placed your cup down and swung your legs, smiling.  

“Yeah.” Chat placed his down. “Very special.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” You leaned back, eyeing him. He was giving you those eyes and it wasn’t helping. You tried to remain neutral but your heart raced and your nether regions throbbed. After this project was over, you needed to cut him from your life. Things were growing too complicated for your heart. Attraction, you can understand, but his presence genuinely relaxed you. You felt at peace around him, laughter came easy, and it didn’t quite feel lonely. You generally couldn’t stand to be around people for too long a time. You treasured your isolation, but with him, you didn’t feel any sort of draining. Actually, the exact opposite. 

With Chat, Adrien, you felt at home.  

Fuck. How long has it even been? A month? Two? But sometimes, people just click. 

“Why?” Chat came closer and you licked your dry lips. Nope. He wasn’t helping at all.  

“You have a million girls pinning for you. I’m probably just another one—” 

“No, you’re not.” Chat placed two hands beside you, body pressed between your legs, trapping you and him. “You are so much more, Y/N.” 

“You barely know me,” you whispered, tightening your legs around him despite what you said. Chat grunted and you smiled softly at the way he leaned into you. “Why do you seem to like me so much?” 

Chat leaned closer till his breath was fanning your face. “Because you’re you, and you’re incredible. You light up my life just walking into the room, and I fall in love with your smiles and your wit.” 

“Chat,” you inhaled shakily and his lips were on yours and you couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t imagine his lips not being on yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Your legs wrapped around his waist as his hands trailed along your hips, your back. 

It went up your shirt and you moaned, the kiss turning animalistic. Teeth scraped against the other and he groaned. You bit his lips, pulling and tugging on them, tasting blood. Your tongue invaded his mouth and you grinded onto the hard-on you were feeling. Chat couldn’t take it, throwing his head back, escaping your lips with a gasp. You smirked and attached your lips around his jaw, nibbling and kissing it. Chat whimpered as your hands roamed down his chest, his back, his bottom, back up into his hair. You tugged hard.  

“Shit!” Chat shook and nearly fell onto the floor.  

You pulled away, eyes wide. “This isn’t working.” 

Chat panted, eyes half-lidded with lust, lips plump from the kiss. “You think? Are you going to stop?” 

“Hell no. Get on the floor.” 

You pushed him back, hopped onto the floor and watched him lay down right there in your kitchen. You swung your leg over him and sat down, pinning his hands up over his head, smiling. “Much better.” Though you did wish he was naked, this would do. 

“I didn’t take you for top—” 

You grinded down on the bulge in his pants and Chat almost cracked his head on the floor. You leaned back down, your lips melding with his again. He wanted your tongue down his throat and you oblige him while all the time, he rutted against you. It was filthy, how vocal he was, the whimpers and moans falling out of his mouth. 

“What do you want me to do, kitty?” You pulled away from him, rolling your hips against his. He twitched, erratic, like a bitch in heat. 

“More,” Chat gasped as you trailed one hand down his chest, the other keeping his other two hands away from you. You were soaked at the way he twitched, the way he almost seem on the verge of cumming at a simple caress of his bulge. “Y/N! More, please! Let me cum!” 

You loved it. Seeing him come undone under you. You were going to ruin him, break him, make him beg. You’ve been wanting to do this the moment you met him.  

Chat’s hips bucked when you bit down hard on his jaw. Harder. Faster. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum!” 

“Not yet.” Your hand reached his ears and you scratched it. Chat writhed, gasping and groaning. You wanted the clothes gone, wanted to strip him bare, leave marks on his body. But you couldn’t, so you kept going, bites and kisses, slamming hard into him till the bulge in his pants was hitting your clit through your own pants.   

You gasped at a particular thrust and slowly began gyrating your hips against him.  

“Please!” Chat cried, tears trailing down his face. He was moving so much, wriggling and absolutely atrocious, drool rolling down his mouth. Those eyes of his full of yearning and need. Want. “Let me cum! Please! I’ll be a good boy! Please, my queen!” 

You couldn’t say no.  

Your hand reached down to grab his groin through his suit and squeezed hard. “Then cum for me, love.” 

Chat shouted out your name as he climaxed, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He arched into you, causing you to huff when he thrusted one last time up. Your orgasm came straight after, through your panties and pants. You were definitely going to have to wash them soon enough.  

Breathing hard and coming down from the high, hips still slowly circulating with one another, you couldn’t believe this was happening. God, and he was the perfect submissive.  

You slowly got off him and shook away the haze of sex. Chat stared up at you, his hair a mess, looking almost entirely fucked out. The expression on his face stirred more in you, but you knew it was probably time for him to go. Your class started extra early tomorrow.  

“Come on, Chat.” You held out your hand and he took it. You guys walked to the window, out into the cool air of the balcony. It washed over your wet panties and made you shiver as Chat perched on your rails, turning to look at you. The moon and Paris laid behind him, those green eyes lit and already wanting more.  

“That was an experience,” Chat breathed.  

“Hm.” You pressed your lips to him again, swirling your tongue around his. You palmed him and he hissed as you rubbed, gaining friction. A little more, a little faster until he was squirming and clinging onto you for dear life. He bucked and you pulled away. “It was. Thank you for it. Maybe we could do it again sometime.” 

Chat groaned, gesturing to himself as you stepped away. “You’re going to leave me like this?” 

“Yes. Goodnight.” You stepped into your living room and blew him a kiss.  

He caught it and brought it to his bulge, smiling. 

You jerked awake onto your couch and stared wide eyes, panting. Prisca was settled in a little cushion you had got her like a doll. You spied a note on your table and picked it up.  

The words read, “Hope you slept well, your majesty. You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to leave and not because you were clinging to me hopelessly. Anyways, I’ll see you soon.” 

You growled in frustration and ran a hand through your hair. A dream. Another fucking dream. Why couldn’t it be the real thing for once? You were getting sick of this. But at least you’ve fucked Adrien and Chat already.  

You threw your legs off the couch and stormed into the bathroom to take care of yourself. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Agreste.” You waved as he opened the door. “Thank you for agreeing to this.” 

“No problem,” Adrien breathed, looking you up and down. “I, uh, you look great today.” Adrien let you into his house and led you up to his bedroom again.  

“Thanks. But no, seriously.” You shoved your shoulder into his arm gently. “Thank you.” 

Adrien nudged you back. “It’s nothing unusual for me. Besides, you’re my friend and you also agreed to model for me.” 

“Just friend?” you asked and he stopped from opening his bedroom door, gazing at your suggestive look. You could see him stop breathing before you grinned. “No best friend?” 

“Oh, uh,” he chuckled as he opened his door. “No, no. Best friend. We’re best friends by now.” 

“Good, or this is going to be pretty awkward.” You walked into his room. It looked much cleaner than the last time you entered it, but that was perhaps because the last time, you caught him off guard. “Alright, model boy. Try the bed for me.” 

“Bed?” Adrien asked but he got onto it.  

“Yeah, just model. I think I just want you to look like you’re doing your everyday activity today. Get a feel of you as a model.” You hoped he understood the reference because you had exactly been feeling him up the other day. 

Adrien was a natural at modelling and your shots came out exactly like you wanted them to. You complimented him enough time for the blush to stay on his face, which made your pictures all the more perfect. You were going to treasure these.  

“Okay, your turn.” You turned off your camera which was slowly dying. You placed the cap on it, folded the straps, and zipped up the bag. “What do you want me to do?” 

You had dressed up nicely today just for his drawings. Your clothes hugged your skin, because you felt he needed to work more on the right proportions of the body. The way he drew clothing was perfect, but his stances and limbs were a bit weird. He had shown you his art book the night you stayed, and you had told him about it, which prompted this whole ordeal.  

“I think I should work on the hands the most,” Adrien said and you agreed. “So I guess close ups of whatever you’re doing with your hand. How about the cliché hand under chin, staring out the window look?” 

You smiled and got to work on it. Minutes drew by as you lost yourself in your thoughts. You’ve spent enough time with both Chat and Adrien to feel something for them. More than friendship, which might be the biggest mistake of your life, but you knew love was love. And you found love in the love city, Paris; there’s no going back. Your heart couldn’t simply choose to stop beating for someone.  

You had spoken about this with Prisca and your kwami had thought it was okay. The miraculous holders rarely fell in love in case of the dangers it would bring for their partner. However, you were also a miraculous holder who could handle herself in a fight. Prisca said Tikki and a few other kwamis might have a problem with it, but it didn’t matter because she and Plagg wouldn’t, and they were in charge of you two. Everything should be fine.  

But still, you remained uncertain. In your end, you were completely ready to reveal your identify and blow Adrien’s world away. You admitted you were falling for him and found no option but to continue to do so. However, there were just two things holding you back. One, the fear of Adrien not liking you as Phoenix and this whole situation overall. Two, Adrien and Chat wasn’t in love with you. Though evidence so far would contradict it, doubt was a powerful weapon. Once the seed is planted inside someone, it will only grow.  

“Okay.” Adrien massaged his hand, leaning back. You rubbed your own stiff limbs, coming back to reality and blinking at him. You had taken brief glances over to him the whole time and the look of pure concentration on his face had just dug you further into this love. It was absolutely insane and you wanted to take it back. Life would have been so much easier if you hadn’t met him, but the more you looked at him, the more you saw the potential. Life could become so much happier if you continued to stay with him. This was madness. 

“Could I see?” you asked.  

“Yeah.” Adrien handed the book over to you. “It’s not perfect and I appreciate you for modelling. I took so long on the hands, to be honest.” 

You stared at the drawings. No, he didn’t. He spent a lot of time on your eyes.  

You looked up at his nervous expression and placed a hand on his. “It’s beautiful.” 

He opened his mouth, thought otherwise, closed it, and bowed his head sheepishly.  

You glanced at the clock. “Oof, I think I should go. We spent almost the whole day doing this.” 

“Ah, yeah.” Adrien helped you pack up, which wasn’t much, and you guys walked to the doors in comfortable silence. That was the thing, even as awkward as things could get, they didn’t. You loved that about your dynamic, and as you stepped outside into the coldness of winter, you turned to him.  

“Oh, and Adrien? You don’t have to wear a mask around me. Say what you want, I won’t ever judge. I hate it when I trust you but you don’t trust me. Never think twice about saying what’s on your mind, alright? It hurts and upsets me. Be yourself because you are amazing.” 

Adrien processed this as you stepped up, giving him the la bise like you had done with his alter ego the other night. “Bye, see you again on Friday for this,” you called, going down the steps and towards the gate of his home.  

You could feel his eyes on you.  

As you were heading home, you turned down the alleyway Adrien had told you to stay in for your own safety the day of the ox attack. You hummed quietly to a song, aware of the footsteps of the men having a drag near the dumpsters following after you. You sighed as the footsteps got closer. You just wanted to go home, eat a bit, and go to sleep.  

Prisca popped her head out one of your pockets. “Burn them.” 

“Once again, illegal. Things are different from what they were in your time. Didn’t Master Fu explain the human customs to you when you woke up?” you smiled down at the bird.  

“Burning is easy and fun and pretty.” Prisca pouted and slid back into your pocket as a man called out behind you, asking where you were hurrying off to.  

You continued on and they started calling you names, getting angry that you were ignoring them. You picked up your pace, twisting the ring on your finger when they launched into a sprint. So did you. There was no looking back and you refused to give them the satisfaction of your screams. But you couldn’t go straight home, then they’d know where you’ll live, so you ran to gods know where.  

A hand shot out and latched onto yours, pulling you back. You used that momentum to propel into him, slamming your foot into his balls. He shouted out in alarm as his friend protruded a knife, coming in.  

“You’re going to regret that, bitch,” the friend spat. He lunged in for an amateur stab at your stomach. You dodged it, sliding by as the thrill of danger trickled at the back of your neck. This was what you had missed and what hero life hadn’t given you.  

You jabbed your fingers into the man’s eyeball as he shot by. Drunk and dangerous. You hated people like them, but sometimes picked fights like these when you were bored. You loved watching them fumbling, thinking that if they have a weapon, you’d be too afraid to fight back. You especially loved when they realised you were a good fighter and they were fucked, so they run away howling in fear. 

The man you kicked in the balls grabbed your ankle and you knew you were done. Though you were well-trained, it wasn’t good to be taken hold of if the person is larger than you. You had to be quick fighting someone twice your size, smart, and ready to wreak havoc. So, you had a split thought of _I’m going to die_ , when he was yanked back, screaming. You watched as the string of a yoyo ball encircled both men, tying them up as Ladybug landed in front of you.  

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Ladybug asked.  

“How do you know my name?” you rubbed your wrist.  

“Oh, uh, well, I see you around a lot. Ya know, taking photos of Chat and I,” Ladybug lied, smiling awkwardly at you.  

“Okay.” You returned the smile. “Thank you for saving me. On patrol?” 

“The only one on patrol,” Ladybug sighed. “Heavens knows what the other two are doing.” 

You shrugged. “Maybe each other.” 

Ladybug might have mistaken your thoughtful expression for a forlorn one. It was easy to tell Marinette and Adrien knew each other’s identity and share a lot, so she probably knew about your civilian life with Chat Noir. She must’ve known about Chat and Adrien’s infatuation with you. What she didn’t know was that you were Phoenix. 

“No, no!” Ladybug waved a hand. “No, absolutely not. They don’t like each other that way.” 

You nodded slowly, smirking. “Okay. I was kidding. Jealous?” 

“What? Of course not!” Ladybug’s eyes widened. This wasn’t where she wanted it to go, from Phoenix and then her. Before she could protest some more, you cut in.  

“I should probably go home now. Thank you for everything you do, Ladybug. Take care.” You waved and sprinted home. Enough interactions for today, you were going to have a nice little lie down and sleep for several years. You deserved a coma. 

But a certain cat had other plans and when you saw him in your home, you just plopped onto the armchair opposite your couch.  

“What took so long?” 

“Took so long? What do you mean?” you furrowed your brows and Chat coughed.  

“Yeah, you had me waiting for ages. Where did you go?” 

“Adrien’s house.” You leaned back on the chair and closed your eyes.  

“Adrien? Isn’t he that model boy?” Chat tried, and you opened your eyes. “Do you like him?” 

“Yeah, he is. What are you doing here?”  

Chat placed the glass of milk onto the coffee table. “I was on patrol and thought I might stop by.” 

“But I saw Ladybug just now.” You smirked internally as you blinked at him innocently. “She said you weren’t on patrol.” 

Chat tried to collect the best response to it and you gave him a moment. “You saw Ladybug?”  

Wow, a completely wasted moment. 

“I was nearly attacked at the alleyway. She came to my rescue.” 

He was up and in front of you in an instance, squeezing your arms and scanning every single detail of your body. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What were you doing? What were you thinking? You shouldn’t go into an alleyway at night!” 

“I’m fine, kitty.” You touched his face briefly. “Like I said, Ladybug saved me. On another note, you say you’re on patrol but Ladybug told me you nor Phoenix were on patrol.” 

Chat seemed to misinterpret your intentions, people always seemed to do that, and his eyes widened. “No! I wasn’t doing anything with Phoenix, believe me. Okay, I lied, but it was because I just wanted to see you. I wasn’t on patrol, but I also wasn’t with Phoenix.” 

“It’s okay.” You laughed. “Why are you so defensive? I wasn’t implying anything and if you’re with Phoenix, how is it any of my business? We’re not together, are we?” 

Your heart hurt at the statement and you cursed the traitor. 

Chat seemed to deflate a bit. “I mean, yeah. But I don’t want you getting ideas. Anyways, a letter was left at your door.” 

At the mention of it, your eyes zeroed on the red envelope on your computer desk and your eyes wavered. That means it was a job. Golden was for every day purpose, simple letters. Black was if they were coming and it meant business. Unless they put a gold seal on the black envelope, it meant serious business. And a red envelope meant a bloody job. 

“Y/N? Y/N?” Chat snapped you out of it. You saw him frowning and tried for a smile. “Did you hear what I said? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, uh.” You stood up, heading for the doors. “I’m really tired right now, kitty, so as wonderful as your visit is, I think you should leave early. Stay safe, okay?” 

Chat cautiously strolled through the open doors and hopped onto the rails. He turned around but you didn’t leave the safety of your home. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.  

“What for?” 

He didn’t reply and leapt away onto another roof. You watched him leave before sliding the doors closed and the curtains. You glanced at the black envelope as Prisca wiggled out of your pocket.  

“What’s wrong?” Prisca eyed the envelope.  

You picked it up. “I told you I was no hero, Prisca. You should have believed me.” 

* * *

 You attached your earrings and brushed down your black shorts, too short. With an exhale, you headed to your computer to set in the plans. All of it could be activated using your phone. If you did this right, it wouldn’t be as messy and you could come home early. If you did this right, no one would notice and you could sleep early to make it to class tomorrow without wanting to murder everyone in sight.  

“Where are—” you almost grabbed your darts, brushing your hand on your thigh before registering who it was. “—you going?” 

Chat leaned on your doorway of the balcony, somehow having opened it up. Behind him, Paris was a world of colours and falling stars.  

You did not plan for him.  

“I’m going out,” you said, stalling as you tried to come up with a lie which wouldn’t jeopardise this mission.  

“I would have guessed.” Chat inclined his head and walked in, eyes roving over your form. The red, tight, long-sleeved shirt with part of your skin revealed, the stilettos, your red lips, the shorts, the fish net, the belt, everything. 

You smirked at the visible arousal in his eyes but reminded yourself he was a distraction.  

“I don‘t really have an idea where, just that I need to get into a club.” You hefted up your camera, settling on part of the truth. “Just some parts. Most of it is the night sky, the dark alleyways, clubs, all the darker things in life. I’m trying to portray a world unknown; an underworld where people are left with their guts on the streets and their hearts broken. I want to break conventions and barriers for these kinds of videos. I want to unveil a world of darkness and sin.” 

Chat closed the gap between you and gazed down. “And since I’m one of your subjects, are you implying I’m a creature of sin?” 

Your heart raced and your lower region throbbed but you kept your composure. “Hm. More dark than sin. Anyways, I should go now. I’m sorry you had to stop by for no reason.” 

He leaned down and it took all your restraint not to grab his head and force his lips to yours. Was this happening? Or was it one of your stupid dreams of him? 

You discretely bit your tongue as he spoke softly, breath fanning over you, eyes on yours. “Should I come with you? It’s dangerous out there.” 

“I can take care of myself.” You tapped his nose and smiled. “Thank you for the offer.” 

Chat stepped away, hands behind his head. “Oh, well. Stay safe, Y/N. I should continue on my night patrol. Hope we don’t meet while I’m at it though.” 

You placed your camera into the bag. “You too, Chat. I know you’re a hero, but stay safe. It’s dangerous out there.” 

Chat laughed as he backed out of the room but sobered. “Are you okay though? Yesterday...” 

“I’m fine,” you assured him.  

He left, closing the door. You watched him jump from roofs before he disappeared. Closing the curtains and locking the door behind you, you left your apartment and headed out.  

Your camera switched on and you wandered the streets for a bit, into the darker areas people wouldn’t usually go to. The scary alleys and quiet streets with flickering signs. Your camera captured the sounds of your heels on the pavement, the night sky behind leafless branches. It was cold and you had wrapped a long coat around yourself, so you moved along, aware of the time.  

The club wasn’t anything special, but you knew the man would be there. With a look over at you, the bouncer opened up the door and you glided through. Your camera rounded on the people dirty dancing, the dancers on the stage, the bartender sliding the drinks, the music and the lights, the people making out in the corners. You slipped around and around till you bumped into him.  

“Oh.” You stepped back and regarded the man with fake astonishment. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright,” the man murmured, too busy checking you out. He wasn’t extremely unpleasant to look at, with his black hair and blue eyes. And when he smiled at you to ask what you were doing, you spied dimples.  

“Filming.” You lifted up your camera as proof. “It’s for a project I’m working on. University is full of them, or at least, the one I’m going to.” 

He held out his hand. “Felix. Want to get a drink?” 

“Sure.” 

The two of you headed to the bar and he brought you drinks. You removed your jacket, complaining about how hot it was in here, and ignored his eyes on you. If you did this right, you can get him to come with you and kill him then.  

You let him think you were interested in him. Said your words right, played him into your hands as you pretended you were in his. You felt indifferent to the man, not even sorry. This was a boring job, but an easy one. Poor guy had gotten in on the wrong crowd. You’ve seen it so many times. Over and over again. And over and over again, they had all fallen into your trap.  

“I should go now,” you said, looking disappointed as you placed your hand on his thigh. “I had fun! Thank you for the drinks.” 

“I can walk you home,” he offered.  

“That would be lovely,” you said, batting your eyelashes and you two left. He was a gentleman enough to hold your coat as you led him to the one spot you had prepared for an occasion like this.  

The apartment wasn’t bad, but it was rented and in a part of Paris which wasn’t nice looking. But it was clean and it screamed university girl with standards but little money.  

You had assumed Felix would wait until you got to your apartment. Ask, or force himself in. But he didn’t seem to have any sort of patience and walking pass an alleyway, he pushed you in and pressed himself against you.  

“Oh,” you giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Impatient?” 

Felix grinned, a flicker of surprise in his eyes before he attached his lips to yours. He tasted like cinnamon, which wasn’t half bad. You wondered how long he’d kiss you until he was satisfied and you can invite him back to the apartment and get rid of him then.  

The sound of crashing ripped him away from you. The both of you stared down the alleyway as a figure emerged, rubbing their head.  

“Ugh, I slipped. Great,” the figure grumbled before it came to a stop, staring at you both. “Oh. Did I disturb something? I’m so sorry.” 

You narrowed your eyes at Chat. Had he been following you? What were you to do? Now he knew you weren’t quite so innocent and the way those eyes seem to look dark wasn’t a good sign.  

“Uh, let’s go, Clem.” You hadn’t told Felix your real name but damn him for using it at a time like this.  

Chat’s eyes flickered at the name and he frowned.  

You nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Before you two could leave, Chat struck and then Felix was unconscious on the ground and Chat’s hand was tight on your wrist.  

“Chat, what the hell?” you hissed, having caught your coat in time.  

Chat glared back at you. “I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing?” 

You didn’t know what to say. You hadn’t expected him to appear. You had prepared for any event but not him. Not Chat.  

You sighed. “Please, Chat, just go. You can’t attack a civilian like this. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

He growled, “No. I’m taking you home, Y/N.” 

“Oh, come on!” you yelled as he picked you up like a sack of potatoes, throwing you over his shoulder and leaving. The journey back to your apartment wasn’t comfortable but you managed to work out a plan on how to get back to Felix as you browsed through your films. Chat had ruined everything and made it too complicated for your liking, but you had to admit.  

You liked him jealous.  

“Ugh,” you grunted as he threw you on your couch. “Seriously, Chat? Relax. What’s gotten into you?” 

Chat stood over you, green eyes like slits, sniffing. “His scent is all over you.” 

“Then come over here and rub your scent all over me until you can’t smell him.” 

The words were out of your mouth before you could take them back. But by the way he sputtered and his eyes widened, you didn’t think you wanted to take it back. His blush and the flustered reaction was enough to get you riled up.  

“What?” Chat choked out.  

You shook your head, getting up and placing your camera on your desk. You checked the time as you pinched your wrist. Not dreaming. Definitely not dreaming.  

“You should go, Chat,” you said, sitting down on your computer chair.  

“And let you go back to whoever that was?” Chat ran a hand through his hair, coming closer. “What the hell were you doing, Y/N?” 

“None of your business.” You switched on your computer.  

The black cat seemed to growl and hunker down so he could come face to face with you. He grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him before smashing his lips on yours. It was so rough, your teeth grazed against each other and you were pushed back against the chair.  

Stifling your surprise, your hand placed itself on his waist as both of his arms trapped you in the chair. One rubbed soothingly on your thigh and the other caressed your cheek. But all too soon, the savage kiss was broken. 

You raised an eyebrow as he pulled back. Chat started to say something as he turned around to flee from what he just did, but you weren’t listening. You snatched his tail and pulled, earning a yelp from the boy as he stumbled into your lap.  

You grabbed both of his hands in yours, lifting them away as you stared at him. He turned his head and the blush that was already on his face from the kiss, deepened at the close proximity of you.  

“Y/N?” he gulped.  

“Bad kitty,” you purred, dropping one of his hands and tracing his lips with your thumb. He shivered as your other hand dropped his, and trailed to his thigh. “Did you really think you could kiss me like that and run away?” 

“I, I didn’t mean...to,” he attempted, glancing at your hand running along his thigh. He seemed at lost for words so you brought his lips to yours and tried for a lesser violent kiss, more tentative and coaxing. Chat tensed at first but relaxed in your arms, closing his eyes and kissing back.  

You ran your tongue over the bottom of his lip and he whimpered, snapping you out of it. You pulled away, remembering what you were here to do. Who you were.  

But you didn’t want to stop.  

You forced your hand to still on his thigh and smiled softly. “Be on your way, kitty. It’s getting late.” 

Chat licked his lips. “What...what are we...” 

“Hm.” You feigned thoughtfulness. “Still photographer and model, I would assume. Maybe friends? Unless you want to be more?” 

“Are you a dominatrix?” Chat blurted.  

You blinked. “You could say. Do you have a problem with it? Are you a top?” 

Chat frowned. “I don’t know. I’ve always been a top.” 

You pecked his lips. “Then I guess we can experiment whether or not you like being bottom. Now, it really is getting late so you, my dear, are going to go to sleep.” 

You stood up him and steered him to the balcony where he perched on the rails, eyes hazed and unfocused. As if he didn’t know whether he was dreaming or not. You too. 

“I’ll see you two nights from now,” you told him, kissing his forehead. “Stay a good kitty for me.” 

You stepped back as his stammered on his words before wishing you sweet dreams and left. You watched him take a roof he usually doesn’t and stopped, rebooted, and jumped to the roof he usually took to go home. You giggled and closed your curtains.  

You slipped out your phone and clicked onto the tracking device you had placed on Felix. Still in that alleyway. Chat must have hit him hard.  

“Come on, Prisca,” you called to the kwami who had been sleeping in the dance room since you had left the house. “Want to help me kill a man?” 

The kwami rolled over. “Another time.” 

You laughed and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s up with the face, today?”

You glanced over at Lucien who took a seat next to you.

“I have a lot of things on my mind now,” you said, leaning your cheek on your palm. You waited for him to ask if he could help you, because any decent friend or human would.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Lucien placed a hand on yours and you flicked your eyes to it before going to him. You couldn’t discern if he liked you or not. Maybe he was just nice.

“Yes, actually.” You sat up. “Can you tell me about the history of the heroes of Paris? I’ve been completely curious, since I’m new here, and it’s for a project.”

Lucien laughed. “Sure.”

And throughout class, you two talked a lot more than worked, but you didn’t mind this time. You found out the heroes showed up only a few years ago to defeat all the akumas roaming because of Hawkmoth. There actually had been other heroes too, but after a terrifying battle, three disappeared, and left Ladybug and Chat Noir to defend Paris still.

Two haven’t showed up since ever, even when there was a new announcement there’s another Hawkmoth. However, Queen Bee occasionally popped up to help.

“Do we have any photos or proof they existed?” you asked as the bell rang.

Lucien helped you pack up the equipment. “Yeah, I’m sure. I can send them to you if you want. But now that I think about it, I don’t have your phone number.”

You two exchanged them, you thanked him, and rushed off to lunch.

Your four friends were already there eating and laughing when you arrived. You dismissed Adrien’s reaction to you, a blush on his cheeks as he turned away. Instead, you took a seat next to Marinette across from him.

“How was––”

“Forget idle chat.” You waved Marinette off. “Give me your timetables.”

“Why?” Alya squinted at you but handed hers over anyways. The rest did and you laid them open on the table, noting down whenever you had free periods and time on your hands so you could all hang out. But not only that, but if anything were to go wrong, you’d remember.

Taking a picture of their timetables, you explained, “So it looks like on a Thursday, right after twelve, we all have the day off. Want to make it a weekly hang out, or do you guys have better things to do with your lives than have fun with your friends?”

Nino snorted. “That’s one way to put. You have a funny way of showing that you care about us, but yeah, I have nothing.”

Alya agreed but Marinette and Adrien looked hesitant.

“Well, my parents and the bakery...”

“And I’m still a model.” Adrien smiled shyly.

“Oh.” You nodded in understanding. “That’s okay. Life as adults is hard. The only time where we can truly hang out is the weekends. That’s okay. I’ll just take Alya and Nino and third wheel. I’m telling you guys right now, I’m a great third wheel.”

Marinette laughed. “What is that supposed to mean?”

You wiggled your eyebrows as Nino and Alya. “You two will find out soon enough. So?”

Alya quirked an amused smile. “Can’t wait to find out, girl. Show me you can outweird me.”

You flashed her a weird look in response and she returned it, leaving you guys laughing.

Your phone dinged several times and you pulled away from the conversation, checking your phone. Lucien had sent you information on the three other superheroes and you blinked at the pictures. You glanced at Alya’s neck and Nino’s wrist. Nothing. You read Lucien’s bottom message.

**You’re using me, aren’t you?**

You giggled and texted back. **Don’t worry. You have a pretty face to look at so I’ll keep using you.**

His reply was instant. **Gee, thanks. My dad always said I could make it in life with just a pretty face.**

**Atta boy. Tell your dad he has my admiration.**

**And why don’t I just die?**

Grinning, you popped your phone away to see your friends staring at you.

“Who was that?” Adrien asked.

“Your boyfriend?” Alya gave you a suggestive look.

You rolled your eyes as you remembered the pictures Lucien had sent you. The turtle miraculous holder, Carapace, was Nino, and Alya was the fox. It was completely obvious. The other girl, Queen Bee, you didn’t know, but considering the fact that you had four heroes at the table who were close with each other...

“Hey, it wasn’t always you guys, right?” You leaned on the table. “You had other friends? Who were they?”

“She’s deflecting!” Nino cried.

“Am not,” you scowled. “I responded with a roll of my eyes and moved on.”

“Denial!” Nino sobbed into Alya’s head. “They grow up so fast!”

“I’m going to stab you with a fork,” you threatened, holding it up. Nino squealed and the rest laughed.

Marinette wiped away the tears of laughter at the corner of her eye. “Yeah. I think I have photos. We were honestly friends with our whole class. We were close.”

She flicked through her phone as you spied Adrien with a dark look. Nino and Alya were teasing each other and being adorable, and he sat at the end of the table, across from you, lost in thought.

Your foot nudged his leg under the table and he looked up. You smiled softly at him and he gave a tight one back. Not good enough. So you kicked his leg and he frowned. You kicked it again and he caught on, scowling playfully, and kicked back. You gasped like a lady at a ball finding out the gentleman she came with was with another girl, and then the two of you were having a foot war under the table.

“Hey!” Alya laughed as you accidentally hit her, who was next to Adrien.

She joined and then Marinette was jostled from her phone by Alya. Nino didn’t want to be left out and then the five of you were screaming at each other. People looked but you all kept shouting battle cries as you fought, unsure who was on who’s side, but knowing you weren’t losing. Laughing and enjoying yourself, you wondered what you did to deserve this.

A dead body flashed through your head and your movements slowed.

Your smile faltered but you caught it before it fell completely, turning it into a huff of tiredness because Adrien and Marinette were grinning at you.

“Oof, no.” You pulled your legs up. “No more. Show me the pictures.”

Marinette stopped, leaning over, and the Nino pumped his arms in the air. “I won!”

Alya elbowed him and he grunted as you looked at the pictures. There was fourteen of them with their teacher and their principal. Marinette sat in the front and Alya was way in the back. You noticed the blonde girl with her arms crossed behind Adrien, looking sort of upset.

_Got you._

“Who’s that?” you pointed at her. “She looks upset.”

“Oh, that’s Chloe,” Marinette said. “We weren’t best of friends in the beginning, but she improved and we got better. She’s Adrien’s childhood friend, since Adrien used to be home-schooled and she was the mayor’s daughter. Rich kids tend to hang out with each other.”

Adrien scrunched up his nose. “What are you implying?”

“Nothing at all,” Marinette sing-songed and you laughed. You asked a few more questions to look like you were interested in their old friends instead of Queen Bee’s identity.

The bell rang and the others packed up. You hung back and when asked, you told them you had a free period so you’d just stay outside. Bidding them farewell, you watched them leave before pulling out your phone and checking the address.

“Plenty of time,” you told Prisca in your bag. “Let’s go.”

She nodded and slipped back into the bag. You shouldered it and got a cab to the address you had put in. Prisca had given it to you, and now that you had time, you could go.

* * *

 

The place had a calming effect, with the sort of smell you’d expect from such a place. You opened the leaf patterned door to see an old man on a mat. The room was aesthetically pleasing to you with the candles and decorations. A world of browns and soft colours to the eyes, with frames along the walls showing pictures and Chinese characters.

“Hello, Master Fu.” You closed the door, smiling. “I have a few questions for you.”

Master Fu opened his eyes and nodded. “Y/N. I was wondering when you’d come.” 

* * *

 

You threw the ashes of the black envelope into the bin.

As if you haven’t had enough worries.

You headed into the bathroom to shower, mind on everything at once. Your conversation with Master Fu had served as a great stress relief. Not only did he assure you that Prisca had chosen you as the right hero, not only did he inform you on the miraculous and everything Prisca had missed, but he taught you how to meditate to relax. It was soothing, and now you were going to go every now and then just to be in the room and meditate.

But you had come home from university to a black envelope and an unfinished project. You hoped Chat would be coming over today like you told him to. You wanted to get it finished with.

In your spare time, you had opened up your laptop to start editing the video. Your process was almost done, but you realised you had a few more frames to do, and they were all Chat.

You switched off the shower and dried before slipping on your robes. You padded out into your living room to grab a glass of water, ignoring the black cat watching what you’ve done with the video so far. Steam wafted out of the bathroom into the darkness of your apartment.

You looked through your fridge to see if there was something you could snack on, the light of the fridge flickering in the dark. Deciding on an apple, you peeled it as the song you used for the video finished playing.

A presence pressed up against your back, hands around your waist, a chin on your shoulder. “You’re great at what you do. And you smell nice.”

Chat buried his face into the crook of your neck as you popped a chopped piece of apple in your mouth, humming in acknowledgement. You two stood like that for a while, enjoying the sound of your heartbeats and the silence of Paris, which wasn’t silent at all.

The city lights illuminated the room through your balcony window enough for you to finish peeling and cutting up the apples. You chucked the scraps and washed your hands in the sink before holding a piece up to Chat’s face.

He opened his mouth and took it, tongue sliding along your finger for a bit before he pulled back to chew. Your stomach tightened and you discretely pinched yourself. Okay. Not dreaming. Damn, you were building a fear of that.

And were you always this horny?

You popped a piece into your own mouth, knowing he was watching as you slid your own tongue on the area he had just before.

“Fuck,” Chat growled into your ear, twitching against you. “Do you know exactly what you’re doing?”

“Of course.” You smiled slyly. “Now come on, I need a project to finish.”

Groaning, Chat backed away and followed you into the dance room. You flicked on the music and let him position himself. The lust in his eyes were already there, so you didn’t need to prep him up.

You lost yourself in filming him and Chat seemed to lose himself in your eyes. But it didn’t last for long, because you hit a stump and let Chat stand up and stretch.

You frowned down at your camera. Exactly as your storyboard, but it didn’t seem to work. It was just one more filming. You swore. If you could get one more film of him, you can edit the rest and be done with the project weeks before it’s due. You liked to be on top of your game.

“Do you like me?”

Your head shot up at the question. Chat was sitting crossed-legged like a child, staring at anywhere but you. You regarded him and thought about it.

Did you like him? Attracted to him, yes. Definitely. But liked? Was it too fast to say you liked him? But then again, love knows no boundaries. You thought about it for a while, because if you liked Chat, you should also like Adrien, or the other way around.

Yes. Yes, you liked him. Not love, not yet, but you liked him.

But you couldn’t say.

You clicked your camera off. “I’m sorry, Chat. I can’t answer that question right now.”

Chat looked over at you. “Why? What do you mean?”

You got up, eyes dark, as you opened the door out of the dance room. You two were exhausted from the filming, and you couldn’t function well and do your best when you were exhausted. You could deal with the last filming another day, and so could you deal with Chat’s question.

“Come on,” you beckoned with a sad smile. “It’s getting late.”

* * *

 

Marinette popped up in front of you, food in her hands. “Hey, why the scowl?”

You looked up from your phone and smiled tightly, turning it off. You were sitting back outside in your usual spot, the metal table bench under a tree. People lounged around on the large expanse of the field, trees and benches scattered around. The sky was blue today so there were a lot more people than usual. “Just some stuff. How’s everything going for you?”

She sat down as Alya came strolling over. “I feel like it’s been too quiet, ya know?”

“Exactly,” Alya piped up, her hands slamming down on the table. Your phone dinged. “No akumas, no nothing. It’s been a whole week of it, maybe two, but there’s been no trouble at all! I mean, yeah, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Phoenix deserve the break but...it’s concerning.”

You nodded as your phone dinged again. “I get what you mean, but there’s really nothing to do but wait.”

Nino walked over with Adrien by his side. The blond boy took the seat furthest away from you and took a bite of his sandwich. “What are you guys talking about?”

“How peaceful Paris is.” Marinette said, frowning, and Adrien mirrored it. Your phone dinged. “Like the calm before the storm.”

Alya nodded frantically. “And I have nothing to show on my blog! It’s horrible!”

Nino wrapped an arm around Alya. “Don’t worry. I’m sure something would happen soon enough.”

Your phone dinged and Alya turned to you. “Aren’t you going to answer that?”

“Yeah,” Marinette giggled. “It’s been going off since I came here.”

You made a dramatic display of pulling out your phone and revealing it to them before turning it on to see the messages. Your eye twitched as you read through them and typed back. The reply was instantaneous and you growled before shoving it in your pocket.

“What’s up?” Nino asked. “I haven’t seen you this angry since...ever?”

“It’s my sister,” you muttered, standing up and packing away your stuff. You hardly finished your food. “She wants me to pick her up from the airport and let her stay at my place. Like, right now. And I have class, but no, it’s okay, let’s just waste my money and not learn anything because it’s convenient for her for me to pick her up. Sure, okay, whatever. As if there’s no such thing as cabs. What are sisters for, am I right?”

“You have a sister?” Alya raised an eyebrow. “Is she cool?”

“Hell no.” Your phone dinged again. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, maybe. Unless she wants a sister day out so I have to skip all classes tomorrow.”

“You’ll introduce us to her sometime?” Marinette asked.

“Sure, I always need a few friends who can hate my sister with me,” you said and they laughed, save for Adrien. The boy’s lack of even talking to you was a blow, and it wasn’t only today. It’s been going on for the last two days, and the others have even pulled you aside to ask about it. You had told them you didn’t understand why, and was giving him space.

Not only did you hurt someone you cared about, but you also lied to your friends.

God. You deserved a medal for shittiest person in the world.

You waved at them as you hurried to the streets to grab a cab. Your sister had landed a few minutes ago and the airport shouldn’t be far away. Though you were using up the rest of your week’s allowance just to drive from the university to the airport. That letter she had sent you the other day had explained that she was coming, and you couldn’t curse her timing enough.

When you arrived, you watched the last bit of your money leave before searching for where she had told you to wait for her. And so you did. The clock ticked by and you checked your phone.

She still wasn’t out yet.

You tapped your feet impatiently, arms crossed as you waited for your sister. Her plane had touched down an hour ago, and you had seen the people from her flight leave, but she was still nowhere to be found. She was taking her sweet time. Grinding your teeth in frustration because you had missed a class for her, you waited. She’ll owe you big for this one.

And then there she was. Almost a replica of you, just a tad bit shorter, more make-up heavy, and her entire body structure was different, but the colours were the same.  A blonde girl was with her. You assumed they were friends with the way they had their arms looped around each other and were giggling.

“Hey,” you called your sister, who looked up and squealed. She rushed into your arms and you stood there, eyeing the blue-eyed friend.

“Oh, her name is Chloe,” your sister, Willa, said and gestured to the friend. Your sister’s perfume was overwhelming; you didn’t miss that about her one bit. But you knew she had good reason for it, or so she liked to say. “I met her on the flight and we just hit it off. She was away from Paris for several years, but she’s back for a visit now.”

“You should know me,” the blonde scoffed at you, crossing her arms as someone came up to greet her. She ignored you after that, chatting to them as if they kicked her dog.

“Yeah, she’s always like that,” Willa laughed at your expression.

“I actually do know you,” you told Chloe, watched the surprise on her face, before turning to your sister who equally looked surprised. “I am one inch away from shoving my heels up your ass. You owe me at least five hundred to pay off for the class I missed waiting for you.”

Willa laughed as Chloe bid her farewell. The two promised that they’d text each other and Chloe sauntered off with the man chasing after her, carrying her suitcases.

Willa wrapped an arm around you, pulling her one suitcase with you. She always packed light, just like you did when you were only visiting. “How’s your sex life, little sis?”

“Non-existent now that you’re here. Please tell me you’re not staying at my place.”

“I’m not staying at your place.”

You squinted. “Are you staying at my place?”

“I’m staying at your place.”

“Fuck.”

Heading back to your apartment wasn’t bad. Willa found no trouble paying for the return trip which lightened your mood. But when you opened the door to the apartment, Willa had sprinted in and explored the place with wide eyes like a child’s first time in a candy store. She had looked at every single nook and cranny, so fascinated, that you were glad Prisca was in your pocket. Without a doubt, if Prisca had been hiding, Willa would have found her.

“Your place is so small.” Willa flopped down onto the couch, picking up the black cat. “And you don’t even have a bed, let alone a guest bedroom! Why didn’t you tell us sooner? We would have paid for a bigger apartment or a house!”

You settled onto the armchair. Outside, the sunlight shone through the transparent white curtains. You had pulled the darker blue one back, but decided to leave the white. The room remained warm, basking in the sun’s heat, and Prisca stayed quiet in your pocket.

“It doesn’t matter. I didn’t plan to be living with anyone.” you narrowed your eyes. “You’re not here to visit me—that much I know. And don’t send another black envelope to scare me again or I promise to make your life a tad bit more miserable.”

Willa tried for a nervous smile. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I won’t do it again.”

You leaned back. “So? Spill.”

“I can’t tell you.” Willa placed the cat down. “You know how the business is.” You gave her a look and she laughed. “But of course, you’re you. Basically, I’m in Paris on a little job. Should be easy; there’s no one to kill. That’s all I know. My benefactor chose to meet me this evening and we can work out something more...not vague. You should help me! I’m here for only a few months. If you help me, I can spend more time in Paris falling in love with the city instead of murdering people! What do you say?”

You shook your head. “It’s your job. I’m not doing it for you.”

Willa pouted. Even though she was the elder sister, she might as well have been the youngest. It wasn’t to say Willa was incapable of herself, but Willa was lazy. She’d rather half-ass her job and have fun the rest of the time. You wondered what your parents must feel to have two children so far from their ideas. Willa was in the family business but she wasn’t very good at it, and you were out of the family business though you might have been the best in decades.

“Come on, Y/N! You know, if you had any sort of passion for the family business, you would have been the head years ago. They were still talking to you about it last year, but then you chose Paris over us and they’re not happy. Sooner or later, our parents are going to stop sending you money unless you do a job yourself.”

You tapped your fingers on the armchair. “It’s not that I hate what we do. I’m just not interested.”

“So you’ll help me?”

“No. I have a life now, classes, real friends—“

Willa gasped, eyes going wide and clutching her chest. “You have real friends now?! Oh my goodness! I need to tell mum and dad! You have friends!” her eyes were teary. “I honestly didn’t think this day would come. They’re going to be stoked.”

If it was someone else, you’d probably have punched their teeth out of the face, but you knew Willa wasn’t being sarcastic. Before Paris, you had never been invested in any friends. They weren’t important, just useful. You hadn’t cared much for any one of them and even when you called them friends, you never meant it. Your family had understood this and wondered if you would ever get real friends.

Willa paused. “Wait, who? They must be pretty amazing if you consider them as real friends.”

You nodded. “They are.”

“My little sister.” Willa shook her head, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Being human. Man, I was almost worried you were going to remain a lonely psychopath for the rest of your life. The worst kind.”

You frowned. “I am not a lonely psychopath.”

“And I’m not gay. Is it opposite day?”

You shot her the finger and she stuck her tongue out at you.

Willa put the phone to her ear and you realised she wasn’t going to be talking to you again any time soon. You wandered to your dance room. When Willa had opened the door, she had actually stopped breathing and questioned you if you actually did have a sex life. Candles, petals, the whole dance room turned into a room of sin. Willa had every right to be horrified to know her sister’s sex life, and had told you, much to your joy, that she’d actually be staying at a hotel.

“I don’t want you getting caught up in this. It actually looks like you made a life for yourself.” She had smiled sadly at you. “One of us should.”

You and Willa may not act like it, but you loved each other dearly. It had almost made you offer for her to stay. Almost.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Willa stood up, tucking her phone away as you came back into the living room. “Dad is sending money over as we speak and mum is looking at better apartments for you. They’re absolutely ecstatic at you having friends and wonder when you’d invite them over. And don’t worry if you do, it’d be our aunt all over again.”

Your aunt was someone who loved the family business, but decided to marry a commoner. She hadn’t wanted him to know about it, but she had wanted him to know the family. When she invites him over for dinner, the family is usually left scrambling to hide anything suspicious. No single conversation was about what you really do, covering up with the fake family business you portrayed to society. Photography. It was always an inside joke when you talked about taking the perfect shot.

You shrugged. “We’ll see. Where’s your hotel?”

“One of the best views of the Eiffel tower.” Willa texted you the address and your phone dinged from where you had left it on the coffee table. “But don’t visit too much.”

“I know. Good luck.” You opened the door for her to leave. She squeezed you one last time and left through the door without another word. You kicked it close and Prisca wiggled out.

Prisca floated in front of you, eyeing you like she finally knew who you truly were. “How good are you? Your sister seems to regard you highly.”

You grinned. “Do you want to see?”

“Yes.” Prisca nodded and followed you as you headed into your dance room. You opened up the floorboard to reveal a large case. Entering the passcode and flicking up the latches, you lifted the lid to reveal a bunch of weapons. Rifles, daggers, all sorts. Your pride and treasure. Though you weren’t interested in the family business, you did hold a love for weapons and the skills it took to do what you do. The adrenaline, the tension, all a drug. And you were the addict.

Prisca whistled. “Damn."


	6. Chapter 6

This was quite the situation.

You were meant to meet Adrien today to continue with your little projects. You taking pictures of him, and him drawing you. Though he hadn’t been speaking to you much, Adrien managed to take up the courage to at least text you. He knew he shouldn’t completely ignore you because he was Adrien, and not Chat. Unfortunately for him, you knew he was also Chat.

Nathalie, an assistant, had let you in. She said Adrien was asleep and that she’d go wake him up, but you said that it was fine and you can wake him up anyways. And then she was on her way, and you were on yours. Both oblivious to the universe looking down, giggling madly, as it pulled the strings.

Everything was fine and dandy when you opened the door to moans.

Naturally, you hid. Who wouldn’t?

Prisca immediately decided to go explore the mansion, wishing you good luck as you peeked your head over the bulk of the skating slope. Yup, definitely the bathroom. And you weren’t afraid Plagg was around, because it was unlikely. Extremely unlikely.

Now the question is: Should you leave or call out his name? Or, you could leave, call his phone, and let him panic.

As you made your escape, there was a high pitch whine which shot right to your core. You rubbed your legs together and cursed him quietly. Cursed your hormones, your lack of sex, and the fact that you really were liking the idea of him below you and–

“Oh, fuck it,” you said as you pinched yourself. “You only live once.”

You waltzed right into the bathroom. The door was, of course, closed, so you slid it open. But of course, rich Agreste, had a hallway with the sinks, and then foggy, glassed doors leading into the actual shower and bath. Everything was absolutely beautiful and you understood the appeal as you plopped your bag on the counter and removed your shoes. The shower was definitely running and you could hear Adrien’s moans louder here. He’d should really invest in soundproof walls or something. Though his room itself was soundproof.

You opened the glassed doors.

Adrien was in the corner where the shower was, head bent into the water, hands moving.

You stood there, admiring his legs, his bottom, his back, his shoulder blades, his shoulders. His skin seemed to glisten and glow under the mist and the rays of the sun from outside. You admired everything from behind while he grunted and whined, panting on the edge of orgasm.

“Y/N,” he whimpered.

And you just about snapped. With a lethal calm and smoothness to your movements, a grace one would not usually see in a human, you padded over and placed a hand on his hip, your lips close to his ear, “Yes?”

Adrien froze and you watched in amusement as his eyes widened into saucers and he slowly turned his head towards you. His mouth was agape as he looked down at you, for he was considerably taller than you now without your heels on.

“I—“ he couldn’t seem to word. “What? You...Y/N?”

“Oh, don’t stop for me. Looked like you were about to cum.” You looked down at his friend, which was better than you ever imagined. It was an angry red with how much he had been playing it before you came.

Fuck him. Fuck all of him, fuck your hormones, but fuck him. Fuck him. Definitely fuck him.

“But...you– _What_?”

You sighed and took his hand, moving it back over his member and letting him grasp it. A hiss escaped his lips. You jerked his hand once and Adrien threw his head back with a surprised groan. He probably thought he was dreaming, and you would to, if you hadn’t pinched yourself.

You guided Adrien a few more times and let go, watching him pump himself with a hunger in your eyes. He needed to turn around, so you made him do so. You stepped out of reach as Adrien leaned against the tiles, looking at you with lidded eyes. Water tripped down over his hair, his chest, his stomach, and the sight had your mouth going dry. Oh, you could get used to this.

“Touch me,” he rasped. “Please, touch me.”

You definitely could get used to this.

“No.”

You wanted to tease him. Just for a little bit. You had projects to do today after all.

Adrien made a sound of protest as you placed your hands behind your back, smiling slyly at him. “I’m going to watch you masturbate. I’m going to watch you make yourself cum, and you’re going to like it. I want to see you cum just by me looking at you.”

He trembled and groaned loudly at the thought.

“Unless you don’t want me to?” You asked, eyebrow raised.

His eyes snapped opened. “No! Please!”

“Then let me hear you say it.” You ran a hand through your hair, smirking at him.

Adrien was sliding his hands all over his cock, your words having a serious effect on him. “I…please, watch me cum from just looking at you, your majesty.”

You took in a shaky breath. Shit. This was good. “Dirty kitty.”

“Your dirty kitty,” Adrien groaned as he played with his tip and his nipple, which were pink and raw already. The water slid down his face to the ground, mixing with his precum, going all the way down the drain. You wanted to take him, to make him beg for you. You wanted to imprint yourself all over him, so he could only think of you. So no one else could make him as horny as you. So no one else could make him cum as hard as you can.

You almost lost control. But you were your parent’s daughter, and you were patient, and had an ineffable amount of restraint. Even if you were getting soaked, watching him.

“Sit down and spread your legs, love,” you said, and he did. He slid down the wall and hesitantly spread his legs, huffing. His entire face was a haze of tears and heavily tinted with a blush. His hair was plastered all over, and his eyes were glazed with pleasure. You wanted to devour him, and by the looks of his eyes, he wanted that too. “Good boy.”

Adrien’s hips bucked at your words. So, he had a praise kink. Good to know.

You sat down too, uncaring of your clothes, and watched him with a smile. “I didn’t know you masturbate thinking of me, Agreste. This is a nice surprise.”

Adrien groaned, “I always... _ngh_ , think about you when I...mhm.”

You had a wicked idea and got up but before you knew it, Adrien had latched onto your ankle, still jerking himself off with one hand.

“Where are you going?” he looked up at you, eyes desperate and you could have probably came right there, just looking at him. Another scenario of him on the ground doing another dirty thing swept across your mind. Another time, you promised yourself.

“Let go, love,” you told him softly, feeling the dryness of your mouth. “I’m just getting my camera in the next room over. Keep going.”

He didn’t seem like it so you frowned and nudged his balls with your toe. Adrien yelped in surprise as you rubbed your foot against it, smirking down at him. Panting, Adrien bent his head, lying it on your leg. Now that he had forgotten about your ankle, you moved quickly.

“Y/N!” Adrien whined.

You fumbled with your bag and your camera. You clicked it on and nearly slipped back into the bathroom to see Adrien lying fully on the ground, thrusting with all his might into his hands, toes curling. All those muscles straining as he tried to get himself off. You knew he was hiding them all under his clothes and skin-tight suit, because they were even visible then. Now?

You held up the camera and took a picture.

“What do you imagine me to doing to you?” you asked, moving to get a better picture.

Adrien’s eyes were shut in blissed as he humped his hands. “Ah! Youuu, you taking my–fuck! My cock. All in. And you won’t stop...your pussy keeps sucking me in and you–shit! I bet you can…after that guy.”

So he still hadn’t forgotten about that. You would have to speak to him as Chat later on about it.

“Spread your legs further, darling,” you said, and he did. His cock was pink and greedily leaking cum all over the shower floor, the clean water from the top was nothing compared to his fluid. You loved it. The way he listened and the way he was coming undone in his own hands. You had to keep taking pictures.

“Y/N!” Adrien’s hips lifted off the ground, his movements getting faster, stronger, crazier. So close. “I’m going to cum! Please, let me cum!”

“Should I?” You teased.

Adrien practically clawed the floor, whimpering, “Please! Please!”

“Adrien, smile for the camera~” you purred.

Adrien’s eyes snapped open, locking onto the camera than focused on you with an almost smug look. He orgasmed. The semen spurted everywhere across his chest and hair, face. He was shaking and was completely decked out in bliss, panting and whining and moaning.

You clicked for another photo. The shout of pleasure that escaped his throat had you on a high, and you needed to calm down before you actually took him right then and there. You watched him come down, slowing, getting sloppy, tired.

You placed your camera on the side of the bath from where you were sitting on and walked over to grab the hand-held shower hose as Adrien studied you, breathing hard. You lift it over him and began to softly clean his body, letting the water run off him. Adrien pressed himself into your touch as you gently ran over his thighs and his poor, abused dick, red and raw. Once you were sure he was clean, you turned off the water and grabbed the towel.

You helped him stand and dried him off before helping him dress in the clothes he had left on the counter. All the while, Adrien placed his face in the crook of your neck, purring. This was the same way it was when you blow dried his hair, him rubbing into you, a content little kitty.

Once done, you took him out of the shower and into the bed, where you tucked him in. His green eyes were soft, droopy, as he watched you with such love, you felt bare and exposed. It was odd. A look you haven’t received in a long, long time.

“Y/N,” he sighed.

“You must be tired, love. Sleep. I’ll be here.” You ran your hand through his hair. And after a while, Adrien was peacefully asleep on the plain of dreams.

You headed into the bathroom to clean up your soaked underwear and clothes overall. Once again, you forgone the underwear, and wondered if you’d have to bring spare undies every time you were here. It seemed like you needed them all the time.

Brushing down your skirt, you fished out your camera as you headed back into the bedroom, sitting down at Adrien’s computer desk. You refused to go through them because you knew what it would do, so you cleaned it, and put it away.

Leaning back on the chair, you studied Adrien’s features and wondered how this was going to go. Unless you could leave and say you never came. But then Nathalie would know you did, so that wouldn’t work. You licked your lips.

Did you want him to know though?

You spun in the chair, sighing, thinking about your life. Adrien messed up everything for you, and for some reason, you were okay with it. Stupid love and its stupid logic, and stupid heart for doing its stupid thing. But you didn’t regret coming to Paris and meeting Adrien. You didn’t regret it at all.

You scanned the room in boredom, and the incredible urge to snoop had your fingers tapping on the armchair. No. It was his private life. You would not snoop.

You glanced at the time. It’s been about an hour since you arrived.

“Ugh.” You picked up your phone and browsed through it, nothing particular that you were looking at. You glanced over at Adrien sleeping soundly, cursed him another time, took a picture of him, and went back to your phone.

Just when you were wishing for a brief amount of stimulation, your phone began to ring. You let it ring at least four times before picking it up.

“Hey, Marinette.” You left the chair and moved to the giant windows of Adrien’s room. “What’s up?”

“Are you busy right now?” was Marinette’s hesitant reply.

The trees swayed from outside, the sky a dark grey. “No. You good?”

“I just have a question.”

“Shoot.”

You turned your back to the view, leaning against the window, watching the rise and fall of Adrien’s chest. Cute, little kitty.

“We’ve known each other for how long now? Four, five months? And I’m grateful I bumped into you that day. You would say we’re best friends, right?”

You blinked. “Yeah, sure. We’re best friends.”

“And best friends share everything together, right?”

You looked away from Adrien, furrowing your brows. “Of course.”

“Look...I just...Adrien has been through a lot.”

You frown deepened. “I would assume so.”

“And...okay. Do you like Adrien?”

There was a pause as you thought about it. Did you like Chat? Did you like Adrien? Did you like both?

“Yeah,” you said as you watched Adrien’s chest go for a split fraction, uneven. “I like Adrien.”

“As in...more than friends.”

“Yeah?”

“How about Chat Noir? Because he and I are friends too so...he tells me a bit about you. It’s okay, we’re not anything! He talks about you a lot, so you don’t have to worry about keeping his secret from me or whatever. Uh...so, do you like him?”

You smiled at Adrien’s tensed body. “Yeah, I like Chat Noir. More than friends. And I like Adrien. More than friends. Bit of a pickle I’m in, aren’t I?”

“Oh my god,” Marinette breathed out a distraught sigh. “Okay. Um. I’ve been really close friends with Adrien, so you should know this since you like him...we were in love with each other once.”

Oh, well, that’s a surprise. You had no clue about that. They seemed to be very good friends, you wouldn’t have guessed their histories.

You wondered what happened.

“And well, it didn’t work out and he wasn’t in the best of spots. I still feel horrible about it till this day. Things were complicated, and Adrien’s father...was going through some stuff of his own. Everything was practically chaotic and...ugh. I trust you, Y/N. I just wanted to make sure you were treating Adrien right and all. That’s why...um, Chat, and stuff. Yeah. I wanted to know.”

“That’s okay, Mari. You have no worries about it. I’m not going to go cheat and break a heart, if that’s what you’re on about,” you said, loving the game. “I know you’re friends with Adrien and Chat now, so you might not want any of them crestfallen. But it’s okay. They probably don’t have any interest in me, and that’s okay. As long as they’re happy.”

“Shit, why is this so hard?” Marinette whispered.

You tried not to laugh. “What was that?”

“Nothing! I just wanted to know. Anyways, thank you for being honest with me. I’ll leave you be now.”

“No problem,” your assured as your mind wondered.

“But Y/N?”

“Hm?”

“You’re wrong about them having no interest in you. It’ll take a fool not to realise.” Marinette hung up and you coughed out a laugh at that. She couldn’t even figure out your identity, and you were plain obvious about it. Well, people will be people.

Adrien decided to ‘wake’ up then. He stirred and shifted in bed, sitting up and blinking at you. “Y/N? Oh my god! I forgot we had–”

“It’s okay.” You tucked your phone into your pocket. “You seemed to be so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, we have about an hour or so left. Still time. I brought my camera but it died, so it’s just you drawing today. So plenty of time.”

Adrien shook his head and threw his legs over the bed, shuffling to his desk drawers. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” you reassured him again. “Now, what do you want me to do?”

You left Adrien’s house a while later, a smirk plastered on your face, and a blush on Adrien’s. It hadn’t taken Adrien long to think while he was drawing you. To think if what he had was a dream. But it couldn’t be, could it? He would remember going to sleep. And besides, wouldn’t he have a boner when waking? But he didn’t. And your clothes were exactly the same ones he ‘dreamt’ about, and your clothes were partly wet. He hadn’t asked, dared not be brave enough, and you had only smiled.

But half way through the session as you moved to stretch, your skirt came partly in view of him.

Hence, the blush. Since you weren’t wearing any underwear.

Giggling, you made your way back to your apartment. Adrien would have a lot to think about. Not only because of the whole situation, but because of the phone call. It had been obvious he’d been awake, but you played along. You dropped enough hints for them to suspicious but in doubt after all.

You wondered how long you could do it. Or maybe, you’d just tell them outright.

It was a race. A battle of their intellect, and your patience.

Unfortunately for you, boredom and patience come hand in hand. And you get bored way too easily.

* * *

 

An akuma roamed the streets. A girl with wavy, black patterns on her clothes and hair frazzled and white. Everywhere she walked, people fell and screamed, unable to move on. Some hit the floor unconscious, but it didn’t matter because the heroes of Paris showed up.

“Who are you?” You glanced over at Queen Bee, though you knew who it was. Blonde hair, blue eyes, yellow clothes just like Chloe. Not to mention, popping up the days after Chloe arrived in Paris. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Even if you hadn’t known about her from Marinette and the rest.

“Queen Bee, darling.” Bee flicked her hair and smiled at you. “Decided I might help with this situation since I’m around. Not for long––I’m on a case, but I’m here so why not?”

“Good to have you back.” Ladybug laid a hand on Bee’s shoulder after getting over her initial surprise. “How’s outside of Paris treating you?”

“Nothing as good as Paris, but at least I don’t have to share the glory.” Bee squeezed Ladybug’s hand.

Chat Noir fell into conversation with them and you turned your attention to the situation at hand, assessing the girl. Apparently, she was akumatised because of the level of stress she was feeling from school. You didn’t blame her, but her stress radiated and projected onto others so she could feel some sort of relief. The more people fell victim to her powers, the more her smile grew and her body language relaxed. But you couldn’t help but feel that something was up, a dread building in the pit of your stomach.

“Phoenix?” Chat asked, approaching you. Ladybug and Bee stopped talking and followed after, eyeing you with mild concern. “You okay? You’re lacking your usual jokes today.”

“You could say I’m stressed,” you said, gesturing to the akuma. Chat chuckled. “As much as I’m pleased that Queen Bee is here to help, we do need to save the people.”

“Right.” Ladybug straightened up. “We can’t go in there. It looks like the more powerful she gets, her radius increases. I should use my lucky charm.”

Queen Bee waved her off. “It’s okay, girl. I got this.”

Bee jumped into the fray, shouting something about how it’s okay to be stressed but the girl turned to her and pointed a finger. Queen Bee flinched and went down. Chat Noir shouted in alarm and jumped after her, unheeding Ladybug’s yell to wait. You felt your heart clench. Good history? For him to not hesitate…no. You were not going to feel this way. He barely knew you. You barely knew him. They knew each other for years. Get over yourself.

Ladybug sighed and threw her lucky charm as Chat also fell to the floor.

Time for your turn.

You got up and threw your scythe at the girl. It barely scraped her and she yelped, whirling around to look at you up on the roof. She focused on you but you took a running start and leapt from the roof towards her, feeling the effect of the stress pass over you. You grimaced but kept flying because stress doesn’t stop gravity, and you were used to stress on a daily basis.

You slammed into her and you both crashed into to the ground. You tried to get up but being the person closest to the girl, the stress overrode your senses and you couldn’t get up. You had expected to at least grab the pen in her hand with the butterfly in it, you were so close, but your limbs refused to move and you groaned in frustration. Humans you could deal with, humans with powers were a whole other level you still didn’t understand.

The girl rolled out from other you, spitting and cursing before standing up. “Stay down, why don’t you? This is the best feeling I’ve had in years and I’m not going to give it up.”

She walked on to catch more victims as you frowned, watching her retreating back. You glanced over at Chat Noir and Queen Bee still down. Ladybug remained on the roof, waiting for the girl’s radius to leave you. When it did, your stress remained, but it was the kind of level you could move a bit of your limbs to some extent. Still couldn’t get off the ground though.

“Phoenix,” Ladybug landed next to you with a violin, “can you play this?”

“Yes,” you grunted, getting where she was going. “But you’re going have to carry me into range. I can’t quite move my legs.”

She handed you the violin and picked you up bridal style with no trouble. “We’ll be back,” she called to the other two and leapt onto a building. She ran along the roofs, following after the collapsed people on the streets. You gathered all your strength and started to play, tucking your chin on the violin, and moving your hands.

You weren’t good at violin. Couldn’t read the notes just like you couldn’t for the piano, but you watched tutorials and memorised. You felt what was right in your heart like you did for photography. You paused when it felt like it should have a pause, and started when you felt like it should start. Your passion laid in music and so you learnt a few instruments.

The song was relaxing, soothing, and as Ladybug passed into the radius of the girl, she kept going. She lagged a bit, but the song was right next to her, and Ladybug managed to get closer and closer as she got slower and slower.

The girl looked up at you guys and then you played louder, letting the music wash over the girl. Whatever the lucky charm magic was, it allowed you to play the violin louder than what you usually could. Allowed you to not lose your nerves and slowly, the girl’s eyes seemed to cloud over.

“I’m going to set you down here—“ Ladybug set you down—“and get the pen.”

You flicked your eyes over to her to say you understood and continued to play. She disappeared and you heard struggling and a while later, the stress disappeared. You stopped playing and laid there until Ladybug came over to throw the lucky charm into the sky and save Paris.

You covered your eyes with your arm and waited until footsteps and the chatter and cheering brought your attention back. Queen Bee and Ladybug talked to the crowd not far away down below, but Chat Noir settled down next to you.

“Well that was fun.” Chat Noir smiled and you turned over to see him lying on the roof next to you. “I don’t think I felt that much stress in years.”

“Yeah.” You tried to shake it off, sitting up. “And I don’t want to either. I’m going to go take the best hot bath I can get and possibly drown myself falling asleep in there.”

Chat laughed. “As a hero, I’m obligated to save you then, and I don’t think you’d like to find me hovering over you while you’re naked in a bath tub.”

You flicked a look over to him. You would definitely like that. “Oh, as a hero? And not because you care? I feel the love. Can you feel the love tonight~” You sung and you two burst out laughing.

“Of course, I care.” Chat tucked his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. “…I didn’t know you could play.”

“I play a lot of instruments.” You stood up and brushed yourself off. “I have a piano at home.”

Chat raised an eyebrow. “I also play the piano!”

“I know. I’m going to go now," you said and jumped off the building to tell Ladybug.

Ladybug gave you a fist bump and told you, you did well today. You frowned at her. “Today was a distraction.”

“Distraction?” Bee furrowed her brows as Chat took care of the crowd, flicking a look over at you three.

“The akuma didn’t try to get your miraculous. Didn’t even seem like she was mind-controlled either. Something’s up. Try to work it out,” you told them. Ladybug asked you why you sounded like you already have, but you waved and left them there, thoughts on your sister.

And you had been right. Your sister visited you for dinner at your house and while you had been eating the spaghetti you made for her, she spilled what she had done with you. There were no secrets in the family, or so they thought. You made it seem like you didn’t have secrets, but they didn’t know you did. In return, they didn’t keep anything from you because they thought they knew you. It was manipulative and unfair, but you learnt that the life you led needed secrets, even if they’re your family.

“Why didn’t you tell me about these...akumas? Heroes? Miraculouses?”

You shrugged, trying to feign disinterest in the subject. To show you hardly cared about it so she wouldn’t know you were a huge part of it. Apparently, Willa wasn’t smart enough like you but you didn’t blame her. Willa’s mind was usually on girls. “I didn’t expect you to show up. So, what? Your benefactor wants you to steal the earring from Ladybug and the ring from Chat Noir? Without killing them?”

“Killing is...set for later if I fail in doing this.” Willa settled back on the seat of the counter. You had decided to sit on the counter to eat so she took the plastic seat which wasn’t all that comfortable. “I don’t think it’ll be hard though. Those heroes deal with silly akumas, not a well-trained assassin.”

“Assassin,” you scoffed. “Is that what you’re calling yourself now?”

“Yes!” Willa pouted. Once again, she may have been a year older but she didn’t act the eldest sister. Many mistook you for the eldest and your height difference didn’t help her case.

“Not ninja?” you teased, reaching over to grab your cup of water.

“That was years ago! So...do you think I can do it?” Willa asked, playing with her noodles.

You scowled at her action. She better eats it all. “No.”

“Have a little faith in me, yeah?” Willa tapped your knee. “I’m your older sister, I should at least be capable enough to do this. If I’m not, I think mum and dad would put me back into training.”

“I think they should,” you muttered and Willa snorted.

When your sister left, Prisca watched you with amusement as you placed your forehead down on the coolness of the counter, and cursed so vulgar, you’d make anyone faint.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been calm for the last week and you’ve been cherishing every moment, but found a tug at the edges of your nerves all the time. The suspense of waiting for something to happen—Hell! You didn’t even know what was going to happen, but you sure didn’t like the suspense and tension building up to it. It was all going to go to shit, you could feel it. Years of being in the business. Intuition. Following your heart. Whatever! You wanted to know if it was only you.

“Do you want me to like, take a picture for safe keeping?” You asked and Nino and Alya looked over at you. It was a date and you were third wheeling. Nino had been cleaning food off Alya’s face and the two was being adorable.

“You’re literal the best third wheel!” Nino laughed.

“So you admit this is a date and not a friendly, three-person outing. Good to know,” you told him playfully and returned to your food. You held it out for Alya, since you had been feeding her beforehand. It was complicated. “But thank you.”

Alya laughed as strangers looked at you three, trying to determine if there was a threesome going on or something. No. You were just a good third wheel.

Taking the food, Alya nudged your thigh with her foot. She and Nino were sitting across the table from you and her feet were propped on either side of your legs. It was a small table.

“You haven’t introduced us to your sister yet,” Alya mentioned.

“What sister? I have no sister. My sister’s dead. Who’s sister? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said, looking at the buildings of Paris.

“She can’t be that bad,” Nino tried, propping a hand on his chin. “I mean, if she’s your sister, she has to be about as delightful as you.”

“Wrong. Nobody can be as delightful as me.” You pointed the fork over to Nino threateningly and he held out a hand in surrender. Now’s your chance. “Well, except maybe Phoenix. Or like…who was it? Yeah! Rena Rouge! That girl is fire!”

“Rena Rouge?” Nino asked hesitantly.

“Damn,” Alya played it off very well. You were sort of proud. “I haven’t heard that name in ages! How did you know about Rena Rouge?” Alya did her best to sound not that interested. Okay, you were definitely proud.

“A friend saw my photos of Ladybug and Chat Noir and we kind of started talking about heroes. He mentioned Carapace and I have been sucked into another world since then,” you told them with an easy grin. But then it dropped. “Ah, but for some reason, they disappeared? My friend was vague about the battle. Do you know anything about it?”

“What? No, not really!” Nino scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. “It’s been so long, I barely remember.”

“Who’s your friend?” Alya asked, titling her head. God, you love her.

“Lucien. He’s in my photography class,” you explained. You had prepared for their questions. “Do you know anything? He doesn’t really know himself.”

“No,” Alya said lightly, shrugging and shaking her head as if she was truly puzzled. “I’m just confused as you are why they left. My blog mentioned them for as long as they were heroes but then they left. I don’t really know why.”

“That’s cool,” you sighed in disappointment. “It doesn’t seem like anyone has a reason. Oh, well! She was so awesome when she was a hero! Can I say girl crush?”

“I thought your girl crush was Ladybug.” Alya’s grin was back.

“Why are you ignoring Carapace?” Nino interjected. “He’s awesome too. I liked him!”

“Tutant Meenage Neetle Teetles?” Alya nudged him and the lot of you were back to laughing and joking around. Topic and conversation over.

You had spoken to Master Fu and asked about it already. You knew exactly why they had stopped the hero business, but they’d be back soon. Knowing Alya and Nino, they couldn’t stay away for long. Not even their dream of starting a family, and Nino’s healing leg, would stop them. They were good people and that was something you loved a lot about them.

Your phone vibrated and you glanced down at it. You felt your heart stop but started again as you tried to keep calm. It was your sister and she was texting you about her meeting with Hawkmoth. The one that would devise a plan about how she would get the miraculouses, and it looked like they were acting soon. Very _very_ soon.

“Y/N?”

You glanced up and put your phone away, smiling. “Sorry. I got bored of you two.”

Nino brought up his fist. “You and me, tomorrow, dawn, guns drawn.”

* * *

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” you muttered as you launched across the gap to another roof. Your sister’s words and today’s situation followed you. This was bad, really bad, and you didn’t know what to do. Torn between decisions, torn between your past and present and future. Torn between family and friends.

Today was not a good day.

Willa had left half an hour ago and you had paced your little apartment with Prisca watching on. You didn’t know what you could do. On one hand, you would help your sister it if it was any other case. You wouldn’t find a problem in it, even suggesting she fail on purpose just so she could kill them and get it over with quick and easily. Killing was always easy.

But now that you knew it were your friends she was targeting, you couldn’t let it go. But you didn’t want to undermine Willa if you did, if Phoenix overpowered her, your parents would be interested in Phoenix.

As much as you guys joked about it, Willa was indeed skilled. She was top of her class in the academy, and when she moved on, her jobs were successful most of the time. Your parents were proud of her, though there were times she simply wasn’t bothered. If you were to defeat her with little effort, your parents would start to investigate Phoenix. You didn’t need that, because _they_ were smart. They had been your role models in your younger years and even now.

So, you had to ask Adrien to do it. You needed to look weak, look incapable as Phoenix, but someone needed to know what your sister was doing. You could have gone to Chloe or Marinette, but then they would ask how you know and it would overcomplicate matters. No, if you were to ask Adrien, if he were to ask you, then you wouldn’t mind revealing it to him. You trusted him.

You landed on his roof and removed your transformation. Prisca popped onto your shoulder, “I can’t wait! I’ve been dying for you to reveal yourself to him so you guys can fuck already. Your hormones are annoying and the sexual tension makes me want to smash your faces together. Finally! I can live in peace! Let’s go!”

You ran a hand through your hair, trying to still your nerves. Why were you nervous? You could shoot the president and know the consequences would be a life on the run and your hand wouldn’t even quiver. But here, your heart rate increased and your palms were sweating.

You wondered why it was. You knew Adrien and Chat both liked you...ah, there it was. They liked you as Y/N, but you had no idea how they felt about Phoenix.

“Oh,” you said softly. “So that’s how it feels. I don’t like this.”

Prisca laughed quietly. “You really are whipped.”

“Am not,” you hissed. “Just...”

“Look, it’s bound to happen any time soon if you want a relationship with him. Anyways, you’re a badass bitch who can burn down the world if she wanted to. If he ends up not being the one, so be it. This gives you the chance to move on and find the one who will treat you well. Mistakes are steps into the right direction. If going left doesn’t work, go right.”

You looked down at Prisca and smiled. “You’re amazing.”

“You could say I’m pretty miraculous.”

You choked back a laugh but couldn’t hold it in and slapped your hands over your mouth. Your body shook with laughter as Prisca giggled quietly into your shoulder, slapping it with her tiny hands. You inhaled deeply after the fit and nodded. Nerves.

“Okay. I got this.”

“You’re a queen, of course, you do.” Prisca clapped and hid in your pocket. You slid down the roof and jumped quietly onto Adrien’s balcony without needing your powers to ease the landing. Years of practice followed you as you checked the door. You unlocked it easily and slipped in, your steps soundless.

You could see a figure on the bed.

“Adrien,” you called, walking over and turning on the lamp beside the couch. “Adrien, I’m so sorry to pop in unannounced but—“

Adrien got up, eyes fuzzy, looking around in confusion. He landed on you and those eyes widened as the girl beside him pulled up her sleep mask. “Adrien? Wait...what?”

You clicked the lights back off, your throat clogging up but you were your parent’s daughter and you would not let your heart take control of your body. “Oh, dear, I’m so sorry. I should have texted. I didn’t know. I’ll leave now. Bye.”

You tried to back away as Adrien called out to you, scrambling out of the bed, “Y/N?!”

He turned on the light and you pivoted on your heels before launching yourself out the door. You jumped onto the rails, wishing you had brought your tools. Wishing you had worn your fight clothes, but you didn’t, and you pushed off the rails onto the edge of the roof. Your hands found purchase and you swung yourself back up as Adrien crashed out the balcony.

“Y/N?!”

You froze, keeping quiet, but dared a peek over the roof to see him looking around frantically. Chloe ran out after him, the lights on inside, “Was that Y/N or was I dreaming?!”

“It was,” Adrien stressed, searching for you.

“What was she doing here?” Chloe demanded.

You eased yourself away from the edge of the roof, eyes on where you touched the roof in case a tile decided to be a rebel and fall. You managed to leave his house without them noticing you, changed back into Phoenix, and kept running.

You refused to look back.

* * *

 

“Let him explain at least,” Prisca said as your phone kept going off.

You sipped your glass of water, mind whirling as you replied, “Of course, just not now. I don’t want to know. I just need a moment to process.”

It wasn’t because you were jealous. You could never get angry jealous because you never had the feeling anything really belonged to you. Or anyone really loved you. You just got sad, where you realise that hey, maybe they’re better off with that person. It’s okay. As long as they’re happy, you should be too. You could move on. As long as they’re happy.

“It could be platonic.” Prisca eyed you as you got up to the other side of the room, checked your balcony lock once more, and pulled the curtains tightly together. “Adrien said they used to be childhood friends. They weren’t naked, and I don’t think they were cuddling.”

“Prisca,” you snapped, whipping around. “I don’t care! We’re not together and he could do whatever. I left because Chloe was there. I agreed to reveal myself to him, not her. I’ll do it again later when I can.”

Prisca narrowed her eyes. “Pick up your phone then.”

You threw your hands in the air and flopped onto your couch. “Whatever. I’m going to sleep.”

“You’re jealous.” Prisca floated closer.

“I’m not jealous!” Your voice cracked and you blinked away the sudden tears in your eyes. “...I’m just...I can understand. I can understand why he wouldn’t be interested in me.”

“Y/N, no.” Prisca drifted to stare you in the eyes. “Don’t say that. You deserve so much.”

“I kill people for money.” You gave her a crooked smile. “And honestly, I would even without money.”

“I’ve seen worse.” Prisca grabbed you by the nose. “Are you taking advantage of someone?”

“No!” You shouted in horror. “What the fuck?”

“Do you kick dogs for fun and punch babies in the face because they won’t stop crying? Do you abuse your spouse whom you promised to love?”

“No,” you said slowly. “But...people are still dead because of me and I enjoy the act.”

“But you don’t take advantage of people, kick dogs or babies, and you treat your loved ones dearly. You’re good in my book,” Prisca stated in a matter of fact tone.

"And that justifies what I do?" You raised an eyebrow.

"No," Prisca said. "I'm not trying to justify you, I'm just saying that to me, you're a good person. Not heroic good, but good in a way of…you’re you good. Human good. You’re good."

You smiled. “You’re a wonder, Prisca.”

“So are you. But I’m also saying that believing whether you’re good or bad is a human concept and philosophy is an illusion. We all die in the end.”

You laughed and reached over to turn off your phone entirely and blew out the last remaining candle on the coffee table. Slipping under the blanket, you got comfortable and eyed the stuffed animal with the green eyes. As Prisca settled on your pillow next to your head, you grabbed the black cat and hugged it to your chest.

Your eyes felt like they only closed for a few minutes but then your internal clock was buzzing and you groaned. Stretching, you blinked against the light from under your curtains. How could it be morning already?

You made sure not to wake Prisca up as you got off the couch and padded into your bathroom. You had classes early this morning and you needed to get ready.

Grabbing your keys, you left your apartment with Prisca safely tucked in your scarf. The journey to the university took longer than usual under a sky of grey. It began to pour and you cursed, having forgotten to bring your umbrella. You ran the rest of the way to your university and arrived soaking wet. Shaking off the water and looks from people, you decided not to meet Marinette and headed straight for your classroom. Except Adrien was standing there with Chloe, eyes on the crowd.

You tried to backtrack and hide behind the corner but he spotted you and launched into action. You turned around and ran straight into Marinette but this time, you caught her and laughed. “We need to stop doing this,” you told her as Adrien rounded the corner with Chloe.

“You’re the one in the hurry,” Marinette giggled and waved at the other two. “Hey, guys. Oh, Y/N, this is Chloe. The one we keep telling you about. Enemy turned into friend.”

You shrugged. “I know her. Met her at the airport when I went to pick up my sister.”

“Oh, what a coincidence!” Marinette clasped her hands together.

Her words rang in you. Coincidence. You rarely believed in it, more of probability. It was how your life had taught you. No, it wasn’t a coincidence. You eyed Chloe. What case did she say she was on?

“Can we talk, Y/N?” Adrien asked, stepping a bit closer as if he was afraid that you’d run away.

“Uh.” You checked the time on your phone. “Not really. Maybe lunch? I’ll meet you at the table. I have a class to get to.”

“Now? Please?” Adrien reached out but thought better of it and his hand fell to his side. Marinette looked at the both of you, at Chloe, and back at you two. She frowned.

“Lunch,” you promised. “I don’t run, Agreste.”

You rounded him cautiously and he turned to watch you go. Marinette’s frown deepened and Chloe sighed as if she couldn’t believe this was happening. You left the three there and jogged to your classroom, numb. And not from your wet clothes, though you were shivering from it.

“Wow!” Lucien was removing his jacket already. “Did you forget an umbrella?”

You slid into the seat next to him. “No. I just like free showers.”

Lucien hung the jacket around you, laughing. “Remember to bring a towel next time you have one.”

“Noted.” You smiled at him as the teacher walked into the room.

“Today, I have another small assignment for you.” The class collectively groaned. “Oh, hush. It’s either Photoshop or book work. Which one do you want?” There was a chorus of Photoshop. “That’s what I thought. All you have to do now is to make a magazine cover with a partner to hand in after class. You can either grab your laptops or one from the trailer.”

You pulled yours out of your bag and Lucien wiggled his eyebrows. “So, partner. A magazine cover consists of a model. Who’s the model?”

You titled your head as you typed in your password. “I’m sure I can just get a PNG picture off the internet. No need to go to the trouble of taking pictures and changing of clothes and all that. We only have today to do it. Should be simple.”

Lucien sighed. “You’re no fun.”

“I am.” You shot him a look, opening up the Photoshop program. “You just lack intellect to understand my level of fun.”

“Which is at a zero.”

“Hm, still lacking in the intellect area, I see.” You nudged him and he laughed, though he rubbed his side and winced right after.

Classes finished, the time having passed fast and you and Lucien haven’t even finished the magazine. Thankfully, most of the people in your class had also been screwing around for most of the time so the teacher let you guys have more time. However, by midnight on the dot, you should have it sent to her already.

You ran your thumb over the edge of your fingernail on your index finger in thought as you made your way to where you usually sat if it rained. Inside, under the shelter of the university. Marinette and Alya were already there, but you didn’t see Nino or Adrien yet.

“Hey.” You sat down and they greeted you.

“What was up with you and Adrien this morning?” Marinette asked.

“Nothing, I hope.” You gave her a tight smile as you spotted Adrien from behind, coming up with Nino and Chloe who were arguing about something.

“Whose jacket is that?” Adrien asked you as he drew near but then he tensed.

Arms wrapped around your neck and a chin laid itself on your head. “Y/N! I remembered I can’t do today but I we need it done soon, so how about we go to the library now to finish it off?”

“Are you serious?” You turned your head as Lucien moved away. “It’s due today! Cancel whatever plans you had this afternoon.”

“No can do.” Lucien slapped his hands together as if he was praying, closing one eye in a grimace. “I’m so sorry, but _please_? It shouldn’t take long.”

“Well, I have plans!” You gestured to Adrien.

Lucien sized him up and shrugged. “It’s due today! Cancel whatever plans you have now.”

You kicked him on the leg and he laughed. You turned to Adrien. “You heard the idiot. We have to finish off the god damn magazine we did in class because _someone_ —“ you shot Lucien a look—“was being too much of a distraction in class and we barely got anything done.”

“Can’t help it, I’m just that charming.” Lucien made the universal shrug of what-can-you-do.

Adrien pressed his lips into a thin line and Chloe rolled her eyes, heaving a loud sigh. Marinette and the other couple looked between you guys, the tension thick in the air.

You adverted your eyes from Adrien as you shouldered you bag. “Well, I’ll see you guys when I can.”

“Sorry to steal this beautiful lady away from you peeps.” Lucien grinned, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

“Remove your arm before I break it,” you threatened as you two walked off and he laughed again but dropped it. “I swear, Lucien.”

“To who?” Lucien asked as you glanced back at Adrien and the rest.

You flicked your eyes back to Lucien who saw the darkness in them and sprinted off, shouting that he was going to snag a computer for you two. You watched him run and ran a hand through your hair, afraid to admit you were glad Lucien had intervened. You hadn’t wanted to talk to Adrien just yet.

“He’ll rock up at the front of the university at the end of the day,” Prisca said quietly. “Are you going to come up with an excuse for it too?”

“I didn’t ask Lucien to interfere,” you hissed.

“But you’re glad he did.”

Prisca wasn’t wrong.

But it was starting to be really weird that people were coming in and stealing you away from the conversation you should be having with Adrien. Like Prisca said, Adrien and Chloe waited in the front of the university for you after all the classes were done. But as you approached them with dread in your steps, your sister barrelled from nowhere, right into you.

“Y/N! Is your classes over with?” Willa asked in your native language, holding onto your shoulders, eyes alight as you spied from the corner of your eye Chloe almost pulling her hair out.

“No, I’m jigging,” you deadpanned.

“Oh, you rebel you.” Willa tapped your cheek. “Alright, since you’re here and I’m here, how about a sisterly bonding time? Let’s go shopping!”

“I have no money,” you lied, your dad having sent the money into your bank account yesterday night. But you needed to look like you didn’t want to, though your legs almost gave way from the relief that your sister was stealing you away.

“I do. Loads. I’ll pay.” Willa grinned, spying your lie. “And also, mum and dad got you a house! I’ll give you the keys if you come with me right now.”

You shook your head and gestured to Adrien and Chloe who waved. Willa’s grin widened and she dragged you over. “Chloe! What are you doing here?”

You decided to explain. “I’m Adrien’s friend and Chloe’s Adrien’s friend. That’s why I said I knew her, since Adrien talked about her a lot. They wanted to talk to me today.”

Willa nodded and looked at you, judging your true emotions. She had always been good with it, closer to you then your parents. Willa didn’t ask questions when she realised you didn’t want to talk to them. She simply looped an arm around you. “Sorry, guys. Sister bonding time, but you can talk to her another time. I’m sure it’s not important.”

Willa could speak French even more fluently than you, having studied it because she called it the language of love. You couldn’t have argued with her more about how silly the notion was, because either way, it came in handy.

“Willa—“

“Nope! I haven’t seen you in a long time, even before you came to Paris since I was overseas! It’s been a year. You guys can understand, can’t you? Thank you, bye!” Willa dragged you off into the cab she had waiting for her. You didn’t look back at Adrien and Chloe.

Much to your gratitude, Willa didn’t ask you a single question about them. She dished out what she promised, going shopping with you and catching up. You found yourself forgetting about your problems which was her intention, and you squeezed her hand as the two of you walked the streets. She squeezed back, smiling at your blank face.

It got late after having gone to eat dinner at a restaurant with Willa. You tugged Lucien’s jacket around you as it got colder the more the night dragged on. Willa was an endless stream of conversation to distract you and even when she dropped you off at your apartment with the promise to help you move into your new house on the weekend, Willa not once asked you what was going on. Though she hadn’t given the keys yet.

You watched Willa drive away, knowing once you dealt with the problem, would she ask. She’s lived with you enough to know you needed space to work out your problems and would only open up once you’ve solved it. Such was the price of independence.

You paused as you came into view of the door to your apartment. The rest of the steps of the stairs seemed too little as Chloe spotted you from leaning over the rails.

“Finally.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Unless you have someone else?”

Adrien came up from behind her and smiled tightly. “Hey, Y/N. Can we talk now?”

You clutched your keys until your knuckles turned white, the bags of clothes you brought with your sister in your other arm.

Can you talk now?

You relaxed your grip on the keys.

“Sure.”

You invited them in and allowed them to sit on the couch as you sat on the armchair. Having packed away your new stuff in a small drawer near your desk, you didn’t even settle into your chair properly when Chloe stood up.

“I was not sleeping with him. It was platonic. Sure, maybe years ago I would have been into him, but not now. I got over it real quick. What happened was that I came to visit him and didn’t want to take a cab back to my hotel so I decided to stay. We’re childhood friends so sleeping next to him is no big deal. I’m sorry if you got the wrong idea.”

You could have set your pride aside. You could have been the better person. You could have inclined your head. You could have said, “Thank you for explaining that to me. Yes, I had been avoiding you. I’m sorry.” But instead, you blinked and frowned and said, “Uh. Good to know? Wait, was this all you wanted to say? Guys, it’s okay. I was going to talk to you guys about it anyways.”

Chloe sighed. “Phew. For a moment there, I thought I ruined his chances—“ Adrien kicked her discretely—“to continue the path of a friendship,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes. “Now that that’s all explained, I can go now? Good.”

The blonde girl was gone in a second flat. The door closed behind her and you rubbed your eyes. You couldn’t hate her, and she had explained. There was no need for you to feel dejected so instead, you felt drained. All this time, making scenarios in your head and worrying over it had been exhausting. Now that the truth was out, you were relieved and on the brink of tears. But Adrien was still here.

“So, we’re good?” Adrien asked.

You shrugged. “Don’t know why you would have thought we were bad. Of course, we are.”

Adrien nodded slowly, not entirely convinced. “So...what were you doing at my house? How did you even get in?”

You stood up and checked the door and windows. Your eyes scanned your apartment and with a little pat from Prisca in your pocket, you prepared yourself. It was now. You had to do it now.

But the more you looked at Adrien, the more you realised, no. You weren’t ready anymore. You didn’t want to see him look at you as if you were a monster. You didn’t want him to leave you, run away from your life. You didn’t want him to walk out of your life. So, you called yourself selfish, a coward, and decided you want him around just a little while more. Let you indulge.

Prisca pinched you in the pocket and the sharp pain snapped you out of it. You knew that though Prisca encouraged you to reveal yourself, she would still do it for you if you didn’t have the guts. Because she knew you wanted to do it. So, it’s better if you told Adrien instead of her.

“I know you’re Chat Noir,” you said to start it off.

Adrien froze and you pushed onwards. “I know Marinette’s Ladybug and Chloe’s Queen Bee. It was fairly easy for me to work it out. And about Nino and Alya being Carapace and Rena Rouge. I wanted to tell you this so we don’t have any problems or whatever, and to assure you I won’t tell anyone.”

The only sounds came from the city outside and the clicking of the clock on the wall. You held your breath, fingers itching.

Adrien’s voice was soft. “How do you know?”

“Because I’m Phoenix and I’m a smart son of a bitch.”


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien gaped at you. “You’re Phoenix?”

Prisca flew out of your pocket. “Finally! Plagg!”

“Prisca!” Plagg all but shot out of Adrien’s pocket as Adrien tried to get him back. The two kwami’s embraced in the air like they’ve been separated from each other for eternity. “Man, it’s been so long! I was completely shocked when Phoenix showed up, and so were the others. You haven’t picked a holder in so long, we thought you’d given up on humanity altogether. But I can see why you chose Y/N.”

Prisca giggled. “Oh, no, you can’t. She’s more than you think she is. Aren’t you, Y/N?”

“Oh, yeah.” You smiled softly. “I murder people for money or fun. It’s the family business. Consider me like one of the mafia.”

Plagg laughed and Adrien chuckled nervously but they stopped at your kwami’s look. You continued to smile serenely though your legs wanted to buckle. You were your parent’s daughter, you were a queen, and you would not fall.

“Oh, you’re serious.” Plagg blinked. “Okay. Cool.”

“Cool?” Adrien seemed to be the only sane one here. “Are you serious?! You murder people?! Oh my god, was that guy—“

You flinched at his tone and look, the smile falling. Prisca squawked and fire bristled along her body as Plagg winced. “You fucked up, Adrien.”

“ _What is with that reaction_?” Prisca zoomed to Adrien’s face, blazing, and you couldn’t help but smile at the vulgar words coming out of her tiny body that would make anyone aghast. She lectured Adrien in the way you couldn’t ever imagine, it had you trembling even though you weren’t on the receiving end and you were a trained assassin. Even Plagg was hiding in your hair.

“Oh, I didn’t miss this,” Plagg whispered.

You pet his head. “It’s a great superpower.”

The cat kwami stifled his laugh with his paws but he shook with laughter.

Once Prisca was done, Adrien looked like he’d been absolutely decked. He gaped but no words came out and Prisca huffed, floating over to you and Plagg.

“Honestly.” Prisca scowled. “I’d burn him if I didn’t know it was illegal now.”

Plagg coughed. “You’ve always been the most different out of all of us.”

“We all are.” Prisca gave him a bland look. “Kwami’s come into the world through new abstract ideas or emotions. I came into the world because of the grey.”

“Ironic.” You tapped her head. “Considering you’re a raging red.”

Prisca nodded. “It’s glorious. Now, Plagg and I will go to catch up so you and Adrien can talk. Remember, Y/N, you can burn the world down if you wanted to.”

“Wait.” You shook your head. “I’m...I also need to talk to you two before that.”

“Okay,” Prisca chirped.

“So, Adrien,” you said, taking a seat on the armchair across from Adrien. “How are you feeling? A lot to take in?”

Adrien looked up and flashed a smile. “Is this therapy?”

“Depends. Are you suffering?” You couldn’t help but feel warm at that familiar smile. You missed it.

Adrien sighed. “It’s a lot to take in, but you might as well dump whatever you wanted to on me. Prisca was right in saying that I should at least listen to you and understand where you’re coming from.”

You looked over at your kwami and smiled as Prisca nodded her head. You loved the little creature to death, and you were sure she loved you too.

But how long would she love you for?

You exhaled and relaxed into your chair, closing your eyes and trying to compose yourself.

Your story was not normal, but in some way, it was normal for those in your family. Your parents had been well known people of the underworld. Your father the leader of a strong and feared mafia, and your mother was the assassin tasked to kill him. It was love at first fight. You were sure your parents had a lot of intense stuff in their days if the box of toys you had found in their cupboard at eight could say anything about it. But they were good parents nonetheless, always wanting the best for you. They had asked you whether you wanted in on their lives, wanted to be like them. As children, of course you did, admiring your parents. And you grew up training.

But slowly, your parents wanted to shape you into the perfect mould of their ideals and this slowly drew you further away from them. But things were too late and you had too much blood on your hands to completely back out. So, you had wanted to start a new future. Here, in Paris, as a photography student. Not dancing. Your parents were strict on this, but you could convince them. For now, you were satisfied with your photography. It earned a lot of money and you could work on it, but also go to a dance academy after your course was over in university.

Either way, your parents loved you but the support was lacking. They were working on it, and you were working on it. It wasn’t the perfect family, but you were all trying.

And that was that. Your story isn’t too complicated, isn’t too interesting, but it’s different from those you know. That was all. Oh, and the fact that you enjoyed killing and was very much emotionally indifferent to many people would set you out from the rest. But beside from that, you were as normal as any university student would get.

“So there you have it.” You leaned back, the weight on your chest having lightened while your stomach knotted in dread. You had also explained to them about your sister coming over, but left out the information that your sister was working for Hawkmoth. You were thorough and ready to watch Adrien, Plagg, and Prisca walk out of your life.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Prisca muttered. “Actually, I’m a little disappointed. I was waiting for some sort of twist.”

You shot her a look.

“Kidding. Kidding,” Prisca laughed.

Plagg seemed indifferent. “Since kwami’s have been about made since the beginning of the universe, like Tikki for example, we’ve seen and dealt with a lot worse. That wasn’t too bad, but wasn’t too good either. The perfect blend. Nice work, Prisca.”

“Thanks.” The two high-fived before Prisca moved her head outside. You nodded and watched the two kwami’s leave through the balcony door to who knows where. They won’t be far, but far enough to give you and Adrien some time to talk.

You waited in silence for Adrien to speak. He would in his own time, and you were fine with it. People normally took long to process a lot of things, and that’s okay. You had patience, you needed patience in your line of job. So, you twiddled with a pen on the small, circular table beside the armchair, looking down at your notes. It was for the storyboard, but you still hadn’t figured out exactly what you needed. What you were missing. For fucks sake, it was a small part, roughly three seconds.

“Is that why you told me you couldn’t answer my question the other day?” Adrien finally asked.

You set down your pen. “Yes. I was afraid to love you.”

Adrien licked his lips. “Do...do you love me?”

You stared at him. Like. Love. Like. Love.

“Now that’s a hardly fair question.” You leaned your cheek on your fist. “I open up everything to you, and now you’re asking whether I love you? You haven’t even allowed me the comfort of knowing whether you’d…whether you’d accept me or walk out of my life—“

“No,” Adrien said it so furiously, so passionately, your toes curled. “Never. I’m never going to walk out of your life. I love you. And if you can imagine, I love you even more knowing all this. Knowing you’re Phoenix, knowing you’re you. We’re not perfect and I don’t expect you to be perfect.”

“I kill people,” you protested weakly. “You want to sleep next to a murderer?”

“We all have our flaws. Some of us might just have a more…less-appealing-to-moral flaw. That’s okay….it might even be hot.”

You laughed. You laughed because this was so absurd, this was so stupid, this was so ironic, this was so contradicting. You were a murderer and he was a saviour. You were a villain and he was a hero. You went against all that he stood for.

You sobered up. “Are you sure? Adrien, I’m everything you try to stop. I’m even worse than probably Hawkmoth. I don’t know. But…Adrien.”

The blond boy stood up, walking over to you with confidence. He stood in front of you and crouched down, taking your hands in his. Eyes so earnest and big, never once wavering, he kissed your hands. The hands that shot people down, the hands that was covered in blood, the hands that would hold a knife to someone’s throat. He kissed them, caressed them, softly, slowly, quietly, beautifully. Cherishing.

“I love you. Psychopath and all.” Adrien smiled.

You huffed, trying to digest your butterflies. “You’re crazy.”

“Hey, perfect match then,” Adrien said and you giggled.

The sound of you two breathing filled the room as you stared into each other’s eyes, souls. You cupped his face in your hands, holding the world in your hands. Your eyes roamed all over him as he nuzzled into your palms and your heart couldn’t help but flutter. You were absolutely smitten. He was everything to you. Everything.

“Oh, but why do you ask about whether I love you or not?” You asked, watching his eyes open lazily, as if he felt safe enough to sleep in your hands. “Didn’t you hear me on the phone with Marinette the other day?”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “You knew I was awake?”

“Training, love,” you whispered, running your hand through his hair. They were soft and slipped through your fingers like golden sand, warm and smooth. “You’re not very good at being subtle either. But did you just want to hear me admit that I love you? Because I will, always, a thousand times over. I love you, Chat Noir. I love you, Adrien Agreste. I love you. I love you. I love you. Always.”

He exhaled sharply.

“Holy shit.” Adrien’s eyes were sparkling, shining, the whole galaxy was in his eyes. “I…may I kiss you? Can you kiss me? I don’t know. Can we kiss?”

You laughed at his adorable display and pulled him up, pressing your lips softly to his. Adrien sighed in content, falling into your lap like that one day with Chat. But tonight, the kiss was different. Not rough, but gentle and welcoming. His lips melded into yours, eyes closed, and you couldn’t have been happier. Your arms around Adrien, the boy curled into you. You were content for the first time in a long time.

You pulled away, leaving Adrien flushed and gaping, speechless. His lips looked shiny and soft, forcing you to kiss it another time. You nipped the lower lip and Adrien clutched onto you, whining. You knew he could feel your smile through the kiss as your hand began to roam up beneath his shirt. You wanted to touch him like this ever since you laid eyes on him.

Adrien was the one to pull away this time, eyes dilated with lust. “Shit,” he breathed. “I…I could get addicted to you.”

You chuckled, bringing his hand up and kissing his knuckles. “I’m already addicted to you.”

“Wait,” Adrien groaned at you. “You can’t do this to me. I’m not going to be able to leave you at all if you keep this up. Man, I’m so completely taken in by you I just—my head can’t think straight. Like, you placed a spell on me. Kissing you is a passion of mine already. My favourite.”

You smirked. “How about a darker passion? Something like you in that shower and me taking pictures of you?”

It took Adrien a moment.

“ _I wasn’t dreaming_?!” Adrien shouted, eyes wild as if his mind had just exploded.

You laughed. “No. No, you were not.”

“Oh my god!” Adrien pressed a hand to his face. “I thought that was the best fucking wet dream I ever had and it didn’t make any sense and I’ve mastu—wait! Were you…were you also not wearing underwear that day?”

You licked your lips. “Not at all.”

“Oh man, holy shit,” Adrien whispered furiously, grabbing your face. “You’re the best fucking thing to ever happen to me, you know that?”

“Let’s see,” you hummed, rubbing his side with your thumb. He shivered under your touch. “It doesn’t hurt if you remind me about that from time to time.”

“Not a problem,” Adrien purred, leaning into you and the way he kissed you had your body tingling. You deepened it, clutching him close to you. He mewled into your mouth and you opened to let him in, entangling lazily before letting him explore you. A deep fire stirred below you and you couldn’t help it, you couldn’t help taking this differently this time.

You bit Adrien’s tongue and he gasped, pulling back, panting, watching you with an unashamed desire to keep going. More, he wanted to say. He wanted more. And in his delirious and barely conscious self, it slipped down his tongue and it sparked a fire in your eyes that had him growing hard. Your hands grazed up his sides.

“Off,” you demanded.

“With pleasure,” Adrien grunted, pulling his shirt by the collar, over his head. You hummed in approval as he tossed it to the side and your hands roamed him. You’ve seen his body before, dripping with the water from the shower, but this? To touch it and watch him tremble, so affected under a slight caress of your hands? You pinched one of his nipple and Adrien threw his head back, groaning.

“Ahem!”

You two jumped and glanced over at Plagg and Prisca who looked less than impressed.

“These walls aren’t soundproof, are they?” Prisca asked as Adrien blushed and tried to cover himself up. You chuckled and laid a gentle hand on the small of his back, reassuring him it was okay.

“No,” you answered.

“But the rings are. Put us back into your rings and take us out when you’re done,” Plagg said, rolling his eyes. “Hormonal teenagers.”

You laughed as the rings began to siphon them in. “We’re university students. In our twent—“

“Hormonal teenagers!” Prisca shouted as she and Plagg disappeared.

You rolled your eyes as Adrien chuckled nervously. “Well…”

“Into the dance room we go,” you told him, popping your thumb behind you. “When I walk in, I want to see you naked and ready, understand?”

Adrien stared at you. Shit. Okay. He really didn’t want to admit that was turning him to the point he might actually cum. “Yes, your majesty.”

Your nether region throbbed. “Get going, kitty.”

Adrien rushed into the dance room and you made sure all your doors were locked and your curtains were pulled. Once you were sure everything was safe and your alarm systems were good to go, you followed after Adrien into the darkness of your dance room.

You opened the door to see candle light and Adrien along the layers of curtains like Chat had been on the first day of modelling for you. The ring was set aside, not far away, and you took it as a lead to remove your own ring and set it aside too. It’d be awkward if you were both naked save for your rings.

“Will you finally draw me like one of your French girls?” Adrien grinned in a cat-like way, a hand propped beneath his head.

You peeled off your shirt, walking over. “How about I fuck you like the naughty kitty you are?” you asked, dropping your pants and leaving you in your bra and underwear. Adrien’s eyes couldn’t stop looking at you as he licked his lips. Eyes roaming, unable to stay on one spot.

“Me, naughty?” Adrien asked, sitting up as you lowered yourself down next to him. He reached out but you swatted his hand away.

“No touching the merchandise, love,” you told him and he chuckled. “And yes, naughty. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you were masturbating while I was in the next room over. Naughty kitty.”

Adrien’s eyes met yours. _You knew?_ Why didn’t you say or do anything? His lips felt dry and he looked away, embarrassed. He had been desperate, with your scent all over him and so close to touch, your clothes have ridden up in your sleep, your hips, your breasts, your skin, your breaths.

You moved his head back to you with a sharp finger. “But I’ll punish you another time.”

Adrien gulped. Oh, fuck. He was _really hard_.

“Today, since it’s our first, I won’t fuck you—“

“You won’t?”

“Adrien,” you warned, pushing his chest back so he laid down with you hovering over him. “Don’t cut me off. Let me finish. Do you understand?”

Adrien nodded. Holy fuck. He couldn’t think with your words dripping like silk, being commanding like a queen. He didn’t know he needed this but by the way his cock twitched, the both of you could tell he was getting messed up by you.

“Use your words, sweetheart.”

Adrien’s throat bobbed. “Yes, your majesty. I understand.”

“Good boy,” you praised and Adrien groaned. Yes. Good boy. He wanted to be your good boy, good kitty. He wanted to make you proud. He hadn’t been able to impress his father or anyone around him. He hadn’t been good enough. But you…you made him feel good enough. Good.

Your fingers traced down Adrien’s pecs, abs, down, down, his thighs, circling. Adrien moaned as you began to speak, “No. I’m not going to fuck you like the naughty kitty you are. I’m going to make love to you. We have an entire future to do other things, like fucking you against a wall. Maybe a school desk. I’ll even introduce some of my favourite toys too. Would you like that?”

Adrien whined, “Please.”

Your hand finally, finally, touched him where he needed you most. His cock strained as you wrapped your hand around it, up, thumbing the slit. An expert’s touch.

“You’ve done this many time before, huh?” Adrien breathed, eyes burning into yours.

You swung your legs over him, straddling the boy in one smooth move. His hands tried to grab your waist but he remembered and forced them back to his side. His cock stood hard against your bosom, and you leaned back, running a hand through your hair and looking down at him. Against his own will, Adrien rutted against your butt cheeks at you on top of him, looking like you were going to devour him.

Devour him, _god_ , please, devour him. Ruin him. Fuck him. Take him. Love him.

You smirked. “Yes, so I’ll take care of you, love. What do you want?”

“Touch,” Adrien growled. “I want to touch you.”

You were everything. Better than his fantasies. He wanted to touch you everywhere, wanted you to touch him everywhere. He just wanted you. All of you.

“Go ahead.” You titled your head to the side, eyes ravenous.

He hesitantly reached out and you let him explore you with his hands. You arched under his touch as he sat forward to implant you into his mind. Every single inch of you. Your toes to the back of your neck. Adrien studied you with love and desire which had you aching for him. You wanted him to stop, wanted to take his beautiful cock into you, but like you said, you’d make love to him. You won’t fuck him today. Not today.

Adrien gave you a questioning look as he reached your straps and you nodded. He slid them down your shoulders and unhooked the bra from behind and tossed it away.

“You’ve done this many times before, huh?” You echoed him.

Adrien blushed, eyes on your breasts. “I…researched.”

“Cute.” You took his hand, guiding it to grab your breasts. He felt them before he simply took one into his mouth.

You sighed in content, pulling him close to you and letting him have his fill. His tongue swirled around your perked nipple and you exhaled shakily, taking his free hand which had been rubbing your other boob, and bringing it down to your panties.

Adrien stops, popping off, staring at your with glistening lips, eyes a deep, dark green.

“You know what to do?” you asked.

He didn’t hesitate to find your clitoris and you were moaning. Adrien returned to his onslaught and you let him try your other boob. The boy was so eager, so curious. You were getting impatient with his explorations though and ran your hands up and down his chest, pinching a nipple once or twice. Adrien groaned into your breasts, his fingers working magic on your nub.

You rocked into his hand, reaching back for his cock. Adrien hissed when you made contact and you rubbed it up and down in rhythm with him until he was bucking into your hand and you couldn’t give him more. You tapped his head but he didn’t stop biting your breast. “Adrien, stop.” He wasn’t stopping and you grabbed his hair, pulling his head back off.

Adrien was panting, looking like his head was spinning and he didn’t know anything more but you. You removed his hand from your panties and stood up to slide them off. You stared down at Adrien as his head craned and his eyes glued onto your nether regions. You kicked away your panties. His hands came up to wrap around your thighs. He glanced up, eyes pleading you. Just a taste. One little taste.

You reached down and wiped your juices, already so wet for him. With a finger, you popped it into his awaiting mouth and smirked at the way he sucked on your finger, eyes closed in bliss.

You tasted like he always thought you tasted like. His favourite. Adrien was drunk on your taste, your scent, your body.

You pulled your finger away and Adrien was quick to hold onto your thigh as you tossed your leg over his shoulder. He needed no prompting and brought his head close to your crotch, inhaling the intoxicating scent of you. Musky, knowing how entirely wet you were. It was like a drug, the strongest drug Adrien have ever encountered, and he couldn’t stop.

“You have two minutes,” you murmured to Adrien and he was immediately diving for your pussy, eating you out.

You gasped at the force of it, his tongue delving into you. You bucked your hips as his nose rubbed against your clit, and the little devil brought in a hand to play. It seemed he took the two minutes, making it a goal of not only eating you out, but also making you orgasm.

“Shit!” You threw your head back, fucking his face, trying to remember to keep count of the time. How long has it been? He was using his tongue, but sucking on your clit, grazing his teeth on it. How long has it been? You wouldn’t be able to keep this up if he kept going. “You’re so good…hm. So good for me.”

Adrien went harder, faster, slurping you up. Were you meant to taste so good? He couldn’t get enough of you. He moaned into you, which drove you to fuck harder onto his face, damn it. You had been trying not to hurt him, but he found no problems, moaning as his cock twitched and strained. But Adrien didn’t even care that much for himself. No, he was going to please you and be a good boy. And it wasn’t a bad thing to do anyways. He was getting drunk off your taste.

His arms locked around your thigh and hip, pinning you to his face, smothering him. He was a starving man, half-crazed, and on the brink of cumming from your taste only. But no, how long has it been? You haven’t orgasmed yet. He had to make you orgasm.

The noise coming from his slurping would have been disgusting, but Adrien didn’t care. Not when he had a mission to fuck his queen senseless, just using his tongue.

There was a powerful heat in your stomach and pussy but times was up. You groaned, “Adrien. Stop. Two minutes are—ahh. Up! Adrien!”

He didn’t seem to hear you, so buried inside your heat, blind to the world outside. Your legs felt like jelly and before you could force Adrien away, you were orgasming with a cry of his name.

Panting, you were coming down from your high when you noticed Adrien hadn’t even been stopping. He’d swallowed your orgasm, but he was still licking you up.

“Adrien,” you exhaled shakily. “Adrien. Stop!”

You had to forcefully pull him away to reveal a face stained with your juices, flushed, and eyes a daze. He licked his lips, breathing hard. “Sor…sorry. I couldn’t…”

You lifted your leg off him, shaking your head. You pressed a hand to his face and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. You wiped some of your juices off him and he needed no further prompting to start licking up your hand, sucking on the fingertips, tongue peeking through the gaps of your fingers. You watched him, mesmerised. “It’s okay. We’ll work on your control...”

You glanced at Adrien’s cock, thick, and leaking precum. When you grabbed it with your free hand to guide into your entrance, Adrien jumped and his eyes snapped opened. You sank into him smoothly.

“ _Fuck_! Fuckfuckfuck,” Adrien moaned, releasing your finger and feeling your pussy around him. The way you sank in so well turns him on more than he wanted to admit. He just entered you but he was going to cum already. “Shit! Close!”

You watched in amusement as you pushed him back to lay back down on the curtains. His hair was a tangled mess around him and he already looked fucked out, and you haven’t even started moving yet. Sweat beaded around his forehead as he panted, gazing up at you through slitted eyes.

But you didn’t want him to cum just yet.

“Adrien, honey,” you cooed. “You’re going to hold it in for me.”

“Hold…hold it in?” Adrien gasped in disbelief. “I—what?”

“If you can before I let you cum, I’ll fuck you tomorrow. How about that?” You attempted to bribe him. “I’ll go hard tomorrow.”

Adrien exhaled, trembling under you. “Okay. Okay.”

“Good boy.” You brushed his hair out of his face and he nuzzled into your hand affectionately. You smiled softly. “What am I going to do with you? How can I love you so much already, Adrien?”

Adrien smiled. “My inconsiderably charming personality? My incredibly good looks?”

“ _Cock_ —“ you grinded on his cock—“y boy.”

He let out a half-moan, half laugh. “That was so lame.”

“Lame? Seriously? As if you can do better,” you scoffed, but couldn’t help but grin.

He bucked into you and you gasped. “I mean, I’d say so. Considering you’re _feline_ it.”

“Oh my god!” You laughed and he chuckled along with you. “This is _cat_ astrophic.”

“Aw.” Adrien was grinning along with you. “Stay a little _paw_ sitive, will you?”

“Not _emu_ sed,” you said.

Adrien snorted. “Bird and cat puns. I fucking love us.”

You leaned down to place a gentle kiss on him, which he returned enthusiastically. “I love us too. And I have good news, love. When I say, you can cum in me.”

“Cum in you? But I don’t want to get you—“

“You can cum in me,” you told him again. “It’s okay. Fill me to the brim, sweetheart. Fill me until I’m leaking your cum for days afterwards.”

Adrien’s eyes turned into slits and he didn’t say anything, just thrusted into you with such vigour, you were already seeing stars. You took that as your cue and began to ride him. Adrien writhed desperately under you after that, feeling your hot folds envelope every inch of him, sucking him in. The way you gyrated your hips had him panting under you, moaning and holding onto you for dear life.

His words were slurred, begging you to go faster, harder, but you kept your slow pace which left him whining and arching his back. The teasing was driving him nuts, and Adrien was getting high off your praises. Your soft words, telling him he was doing so well, that he was being such a good boy for you. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum. But he couldn’t, not until you said so.

When you reached down to fondle his balls, Adrien was crying out your name, and when you began to go faster, he was losing his mind. There was nothing but you and him, his throat raw from screaming your name, and his slutty expression making you want to cum.

“Please, lemme cum—cum. Let me cum, please! Your majesty! Y/N! Please!” Adrien was almost sobbing now, at the feeling of you, one hand playing with his balls, the other with his nipple. You were moaning too, loving the feel of him in you, how well he filled you out. You made sure he hit your spot, and Adrien himself was at least aware enough to touch your clit.

The heat in you had been building up all this time. You clenched around him, grunting, hair falling over your face, tongue coming out to lick your dry lips.

“Shitshitshitshit!” Adrien cried. “Pleasepleaseplease, I’ll do anything! Let me cum!”

So vocal, so loud. It was fucking hot.

“Anything? If I let you cum, you’ll do anything for me?” you breathed, smirking. You were close. So close. Your movements were getting sloppy but his was getting erratic. Pounding into you like a man starved.

“Yes! Yes!”

“Adrien.” Your voice cut through his moaning and Adrien opened his eyes. Staring at you, so intensely, a burning in his chest, a burning in yours. “I love you.”

Adrien didn’t even hesitant, stumbling over his pleasure. “I love you, too.”

Your pussy clenched around him, your intense orgasm hitting you, and you had a half a mind to tell him that he could cum, before he was spilling all inside you. You both rode it out, whispering and gasping your love for each other. The candles were flickering and by the time Adrien’s cock flopped sadly back down, filled with both of your cum, a few of the candles were out.

You panted, collapsing on top of Adrien and leaking, head tucked into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around you, and you two lay there for a few minutes, breathing and taking in what just happened, coming down from your high.

Adrien slipped his hand through your hair. “You’re merciless, Y/N.”

You lifted your head and pressed a kiss to him, tired and content. “If you think that was merciless, then you’re going to be in for one hell of a surprise tomorrow.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was colder today than it has been this month. It always seemed to so cold, and you couldn’t ever figure out what season it was. The windows, foggy enough for you to draw on, cool to the fingertip. Your teacher was droning on and on about the importance of photography. How one shouldn’t rely on editing and filters. How one should pick the perfect time of day. Things you already knew, but had to take notes on. Even Lucien beside you was drooling in his sleep.

You stared at him, eyes drooping, and picked up his pen. With careful precision, you manoeuvred the pen into the openness of his mouth. Mean and cruel, but like Willa had said, good and bad was a human concept and at this point in your life, you weren’t human anymore.

In and in. Further and further.

Lucien shot up, choking and making disgusting sounds. People’s eyes drew to him as you feigned bewilderment, also watching him, corners of your mouth twitching. Don’t laugh, don’t laugh, don’t laugh.

“Are you okay, Lucien?” The teacher asked, eyebrows raised.

Lucien wiped the drool from his mouth, cheeks aflame. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. Sorry.”

Someone was staring at the pen on the floor, slick with his saliva.

You coughed and looked away. After a while, the teacher resumed her lesson, and Lucien settled back down in his seat.

“Why was there a pen in my mouth?” Lucien asked, tone dead.

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.”

Your gaze returned to his, glaring at you. “I don’t know,” you repeated.

“You’re the devil.”

You pressed a hand to your mouth, feigning tears. “How could you say that?”

Lucien threw his arms up into the air. “Ugh!”

“Is something wrong, Lucien?” The teacher’s voice cut through the silence.

“Nothing!”

Your attention trailed to your phone, flat on the table, the brightness dim enough for you to almost be unable to see it. You tapped the button and then turned off your phone.

“You’re a sadist,” Lucien continued and you looked over in amusement. “You get off on this. Other people’s sufferings. Misfortune. Pain.”

You titled your head. “It’s funny.”

Lucien glowered. “Not when it happens to you. This is war.”

You smiled. “Are you declaring war on me?”

“Yes.”

Your smile widened. “I accept.”

Lucien huffed and turned away, rolling in his anger. You returned back to the lesson, eyes faraway as you scribbled down whatever you thought you needed to know. And it wasn’t much.

Minutes ticked by.

There was a knock on your classroom door and the teacher invited them in. Adrien slid open the door, looking as if he ran across the university to get there. Girls gawked and fawned over him, maybe some guys too, while others waved hello. He was a model, he was talented, he was handsome, he was rich, so he was popular. Others would see as if he had been playing sport, but you knew better.

“I’m sorry, Miss Durand—“

Ah, so that was her name.

“May I borrow Y/N?”

He flashed her a charming smile to sway her. You marvelled at his ability to dazzle the room while he most likely had a boner.

“For how long?” Miss Durand asked.

“The rest of the lesson, if that’s okay?” Adrien's charm almost blinded you. “I swear, it’s urgent. And there’s only twenty minutes left.”

Miss Durand sighed, melting at the mercy of Adrien’s profound ability to completely win people over with just a look. “Yes, go ahead. Y/N, I just want you to finish the project soon, got it?”

You had already been packing up, knowing the teacher would cave. Everyone does when it comes to Adrien, and sometimes you. But only sometimes because you preferred him at the point of begging before you caved.

“Of course, Miss Durand,” you said, shouldering your bag and descending the stairs as people watched you. You breezed past Adrien who bid farewell to the teacher and class. He followed after you, an easy smile on his face as wanderers headed to their class or somewhere else. They nodded at Adrien and someone commented on his baggy pants today.

“Too tired to put jeans on today, Agreste?”

Adrien laughed and waved while you scrolled through your phone, uninterested. “Where are we going?”

Adrien’s hand found the small of your back, steering you. “I’m sorry to take you away, your majESTY!”

You smirked as people glanced at Adrien who flushed and waved them off, clearing his throat. His hand was insistence on the small of your back, finger tapping lightly. You glanced at his crotch before going back to your phone. “I don’t want to repeat myself, Agreste.”

“Somewhere private,” Adrien breathed, trying to maintain his façade. Just a bit more. Come on. He could do it. He could do it.

As you turned the corner, you came across another one of Adrien’s friends who was cruel enough to stop the both of you. Lucky for you, it wasn’t someone you knew. Unlucky for Adrien, he was delayed once again and you had the ability to ignore the both of them.

“Hey,” was all you said to the guy who returned it with kind. He turned his attention to Adrien.

“Dude, so I was thinking about the project and got a great idea.”

“I’m sure it is,” Adrien hurried. “Can we discuss it another time? I have SOMe important business to attend to right now.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Are you okay? Do you have a fever?”

You decided to have some mercy, only to prolong his orgasm of course, and turned down the vibrations.

Adrien nodded, hair falling into his face. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just a little flushed from all the running.”

“Okay. Be careful. The weather is really messing up other people. You too, Y/N.”

You looked up from the phone and smiled easily. You hadn’t known the boy would know your name. Did you know him? “Thank you. As to you.”

He waved and left you two again. This time, Adrien practically latched onto your wrist and dragged you into the closet. The door shut behind you two and he was pressed up against you, arms on either side, his head on your shoulder as he panted.

“Please…shit, please. Please.”

You continued to stare at your phone. “Please what?”

“Just…just fuck me.”

“You couldn’t even make it to the end of the lesson,” you said, unbothered as he shook in front of you. You upped the toy and Adrien unwillingly rubbed against you, groaning. “You can’t just take me away from class like that. Education is important.”

“Y/N,” he whined.

“Besides, weren’t you the one who said you’d do anything last night? And I also told you that if you thought last night was merciless, you’d be in for a shock today. Did I not?”

“You also said you’d fuck me,” Adrien sobbed, trembling, pressed up against you, rolling his hips.

“Only if you lasted till the end of the lesson. Did you?”

Adrien could only whimper and nuzzle into you, inhaling your scent. You sighed, patting his head. The poor thing didn’t know you were a sadist or something. This was the least of your mercy actually. It was the second day of you relationship, so you were taking it slow for him. He was new to it after all.

“Please, let me cum, let me cum,” the words mumbled pass his lips, sluggish and mindless, like a rant.

You gasped as his crotch pressed up against your clothed one. Naughty kitty took it out without you knowing. But you’d be lying if you said you weren’t wet from this.

“If you want to cum so badly, why don’t you?”

“Y/N, you know why!” Adrien pouting, looking up at you with puppy eyes.

“Why?”

Adrien made a frustrated growl in the back of his throat. “Because I’m not allowed to cum unless you say so, and it’s a cock ring—AH!”

You ran your thumb on the top of his slit, wondering what you were going to do with him. Having sex in the closet wasn’t an ideal location, but you weren’t sure the boy would make to it your apartment.

“Hm…how about…if I let you cum now, you don’t disturb me until the end of lunch. We’re meant to sit with the others before they go to class and we go home. Good thing we both end early today.”

“But that’s three hours away!” Adrien whined.

“Would you prefer not cumming till then, then?”

“No!”

“Alright. So you want to cum now, and cum again once we get home? I’ll fuck you good.”

Adrien moaned. “Yes, please, my queen.”

“Get on your knees.”

Despite his horniness, Adrien managed to chuckle as he crouched down, hands sliding up your legs and to the back of, squeezing it. “You really like people begging, don’t you?”

You nodded. “My line of work involves it a lot and I grew to like it.”

Adrien bit his lip, stifling a groan. He bent his head, lying it on your thighs, trying to understand how exactly fucked he was.

“Put your cock back,” you ordered and he obliged, whimpering. You smirked, remembering how you had had him in this position when you had discovered him in the shower.

When you pressed your boot to his covered crotch, Adrien let out a high pitch moan. You shook your head. “As much as I love the sound of your voice, I don’t want to be discovered. You looking entirely fucked out from a little nudge. You know you're mine and mine only. No one is allowed to see you this way. Widen your legs because you’re going to hump my boot but you’re not going to cum unless I say so. Colour?”

You’ve had this conversation in the morning, snuggled up in each other, playing with fingers and the absolute adoration on Adrien’s face while the sunlight peaked through the curtains had you close to tears. How could someone be so beautiful?

“Green, your majesty.” Adrien bowed his head. “I…”

“What is it, my love?”

Adrien shivered at the pet name. You realised he had loved the name the most—it couldn’t top kitty.

“Never mind.”

“No, Adrien,” you said, letting up on your pressing, causing him to whine. “Adrien. Look up at me.” He did. “Communication is key. Don’t do that. What is it?”

Adrien looked away. “I…press harder, please?”

Your eyes softened and you smiled. “Since you asked so nicely.” You obliged, giving Adrien what he wanted. You leaned back against the shelf and watched as your boot pressed down, down, down. “Colour?”

“Green,” Adrien groaned.

“Don’t push yourself, okay? You don’t have to be—“

“I know! I know, just—ahh. Just fuck!”

You blinked as Adrien started to hump your boot, grinding on it, hands tight on the back of your thighs, head near your crotch, panting. At this point in time, his flesh was bulging around your boot, and Adrien didn’t look like he was going to stop, chasing his high. You decided to use your heel to kneed his balls and Adrien moaned loudly, right at your crotch.

You realised that you’d have to go to the bathroom later and clean yourself up. As you checked the time on your phone, you found time had passed quickly. You had less than five minutes before the bell rang and people would be out in the hallways, so you obviously couldn’t chase your own high. Sniffing in disdain, you returned your attention back to Adrien.

“I didn’t know you could be this kinky,” you told him, lifting his head. “Cumming from me stepping on you. I never knew you had that in you.”

Adrien’s mouth was agape, wet with the amount of times he was licking his lips. Wide eyes stared up at you, face flushed, rutting against your shoe, getting himself off. “I…mhm, I’m gonna…”

You grinned. “You’re such a good boy for me, Adrien. I love you.”

“Ah, ahhh, thank…thank you, your majesty. May I cum?” He was reaching the edge of his orgasm, fucking your boot with fervour. He gasped as you tugged his hair, his thrusts almost bestial. “Cum. Cum. I wanna cum. Let me cum. Let me cum! Y/N!”

You lifted your boot, checking your phone. “Take your cock out.”

Adrien was hasty, ripping down his pants and you upped the vibrations to its max. “Cum for me, my love.”

Adrien keened and orgasmed, cum spurting hard and fast. Adrien whimpered, squirming at the intense orgasm. You studied the way his semen stained his pants and jacket, dripping onto the floor. Some of it got onto the ends of your pants, but you would be able to get away with it, unlike Adrien.

You checked the time and turned off the vibrations, Adrien still coming down, breathing hard. You offered a hand and Adrien took it, standing on wobbly legs, eyes spinning with a blissed expression on his face. You pulled him down to your height and shoved your tongue into him, moaning, running a hand up his jacket, caressing his abs. Adrien whined and you swallowed it, ravishing him for a few seconds before pulling away. A string of saliva connected your mouths but you swatted it away.

“You can take the ring off until lunch starts,” you said, waving as you headed for the door. “Clean up and good luck.”

“Wait, what?” Adrien called out behind you.

The moment you closed the door, the bell rang and you sped walk off for the bathroom.

* * *

 

You and Adrien didn’t know what exactly to say about your relationship. In the end, you decided that if anyone asked, you’d confirm that you were dating, but you wouldn’t say it outright. People can discover it on their own. If Adrien walking you to class in this morning had anything to say about it.

“I can feel it! Hawkmoth is up to no good!”

You massaged your shoulder near your neck. “Claiming that doesn’t change anything. What do you want to do about it?”

Alya frowned. “What?”

“Forget it,” you said, returning to your phone. Adrien fidgeted beside you with his bag on his lap. He had somehow gotten a spare change of clothes, but that could just be his assistant. “You guys talk a lot about the heroes and such. I know that’s part of Paris’ everyday life, but I’m more interested in that fact that the school year’s almost ending. Do you have any plans? Going overseas for holiday?”

Marinette glanced up from her food. “I would love to, but my place is here. Have you been overseas?”

“I think almost all around the world,” you said, scrolling through your phone. “My family makes sure I’ve been everywhere. I know quite a few languages.”

“Wow!” Alya jumped in. “Greece? Japan? America?”

“Yup. Many more. I was home schooled.”

Adrien turned to you. “Japan? What was it like?”

You smirked at him. Always anime. “I think it’s my favourite country. The culture, the manners, all wonderful representations of Japan. I especially loved the cat cafes and the fox island.”

His eyes were shining. “Wow…I want to go too.”

“Have none of you ever gone overseas?” You asked.

They all shook their heads, pouting as if in hopes that you’d pity them and take them somewhere the next time you went overseas. You would, but you knew they’d all decline the offer though every single part of their being would be screaming yes. Their place was here. If they weren’t here, no one would protect Paris.

“Have you spoke to your father?” Marinette sat across from Adrien, crammed onto the bench with Alya and Nino while the two of you had your own. But only because you were merciful and asked to sit with space today, or else Adrien would have been discovered a long time ago. “Is he feeling well? Where is he now?”

“Yeah, a week ago. He’s doing fine. Living the life. Last time I checked, he was in Brazil.”

“Lucky,” Nino whined.

You upped the vibration and Adrien coughed behind his hand. With a sigh, you leaned onto Adrien’s side, head on his shoulder. “It’s getting boring over here. Do you guys want to go somewhere?”

“What do you mean?” Marinette was watching Adrien, frowning.

“I don’t know. An amusement park? An aquarium? A museum? I’m bored! We’re in the city of Paris, a city of love, and we’ve done nothing but study and talk about heroes.”

Alya laughed. “A lot of us are busy.”

“So the holidays! I’m booking you four for two weeks and we’re going to go everywhere. If you say no, I’ll break your legs.”

Nino shivered. “I feel like you meant that so I’ll go.”

You looked up from your phone. “Of course I did. I don’t make threats lightly.”

“Booked!” Alya yelled, writing it down on her phone.

“Me too!” Marinette laughed.

“I…I don’t know. I’m pretty busy…” Adrien said, swallowing.

The rest argued with him about it while you upped the vibrations. Adrien’s hand under the table moved to your thigh, squeezing it.

You played along. “Yeah, Adrien! You’re always busy! You can’t say no to this!”

“You guys…can’t blame me,” Adrien attempted to speak normally but his face was a pink hue and the others were starting to notice. “I’m my father’s son, and I’m a model sooohhm—“ Adrien’s hand flung up to his mouth, startled he let out a moan.

You turned your face to hide your smile as the others narrowed their eyes at him.

“Adrien, you okay, buddy?” Nino questioned.

“Yeah,” Adrien cleared his throat. “Just…”

“You don’t look so good. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off,” Alya advised. “Don’t tell me you overworked yourself again and got sick? And in this weather…”

“Yeah, I agree.” Marinette smiled. “Good thing you’re off for the rest of the day. If you keep pushing yourself when you’re sick, you’re never going to recover.”

You nudged Adrien who looked like he wanted to die there. “I have no more classes for the rest of the day too, Agreste. I’ll nurse you, and of course, convince you along the way to come on vacation with us.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nino said as the bell rang. You all started to pack up while Adrien laid his head on the table, trying to dissolve into the background.

You dumped the rubbish as Marinette sidled up to you. “You take good care of him, alright?” She looked concerned. “I worry for him. We all worry for him.”

“Don’t worry,” you said cheerfully, slapping her back and making her pitch forward. “Your best pal, Y/N, has the Agreste handled. You can count on me.”

Marinette rubbed her back, smiling. “I’m glad to hear. Don’t get sick along with him though!”

You waved her away and hurried over to Adrien who continued to try to mould himself into the table. “Come on, lover boy. Looks like your health is in jeopardy so your girlfriend is here to save the day.”

Adrien mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I said just end me already.”

“Patience, young one,” you scolded him lightly, grabbing your bag and urging him to head back to your place. “We must seek judgement of your deeds before I decide to end you.”

Adrien looked up, eyes spinning. “You sadist.”

You clapped your hands. “Ding! Ding! You’re correct!”


	10. Chapter 10

You had a problem, and it wasn’t the cat you were sitting on.

You had a bigger problem. No, not your sister either. You didn’t even feel like your sister was a threat anymore. You’d deal with her later. No, the problem was your music video and how nothing was working for that one certain part and you didn’t know how to make it _go_. You didn’t know how to make it work and the due date was soon. Very soon.

“Ugh.” You almost threw your camera. Almost. “Why? I have all the other parts. But this one...”

Chat was concentrating on the music video, what you’ve done so far. There was a smug look plastered on his face as you flicked through every single film you took today. Nothing. You had tried different positions, tried veering off the storyboard, you had tried everything, and nothing had worked.

“Are you sure this isn’t a sex tape?” Chat asked you, his arms wrapped around you as you sat on his lap, still furrowing your eyes at the camera. He had gotten straight into the affection giving of a relationship, holding hands, all that. You were surprised he could control himself in public.

“I’m sure.” You flicked a look at him. “There’s no sex. It’s just you in it, and you’re not even naked.”

“I could be.”

“That’s a last resort.”

Chat sputtered and tried to recover himself. You giggled and he jutted out his bottom lip before nuzzling into your neck. It gave you butterflies, goose bumps, whenever he did something as simple as holding your hand. Probably because you’ve been deprived of affection all of your life and the only times you were touched was for a sexual procedure for missions.

“But what are you trying to portray in the video despite your attraction to me?” Chat finally teased.

You placed the camera down and rubbed your forehead. You were sure he was trying to help in his own way, but your deadline was in three next weeks. It was such a small clip and you could say ‘fuck it’ and throw a random clip in, but it’d be grating at your nerves till you fixed it. It’d nag at your perfectionism, and so you couldn’t hand in a project you weren’t proud of. But if matters didn’t go well by the morning of the due date, you’d put it in and cry about it for the next ten years.

“It’s not all you,” you told Chat. “Don’t be a cocky brat.”

“So, why add me?” Chat asked, nibbling your neck.

You cracked your fingers in thought as you answered him. “Because you’re a walking sin. It’s perfect. And I felt like the video needed a central model, a main character. It can’t just have shots of the world. It needs to be intimate, dangerous.”

“And I fit that?” Chat breathed into your ear.

You reached behind you, grabbing his head and turning yours, bringing him in for a slow antagonizing and sensual kiss which left him whimpering into your mouth. You tugged on the bottom of his lip, trying to ignore the way his hands gripped your waist, the claws digging in.

You parted ways, Chat panting and licking his lips, you moving back to the computer. “Yes. Now, I can’t very well film another club or such. It doesn’t feel right. It has to be you, but I don’t understand what I’m missing from it. This is dreadful.”

You and Chat have sat down and talked about your bedroom life a while ago. You two had experimented and it really seemed like Chat was better than your fantasies. Once he got into the rhythm of it, the cat was the greatest submissive you’d ever had the pleasure of having. Chat had been confused why he enjoyed it so much but after some in-depth analysis, you two concluded that it was due to him having grown up locked away with no loving parental figure to hang on to. To be told that he was good, that they were proud of him. You gave him that, and boy, did Chat fucking love it.

“You know what else is dreadful?” Chat kissed your cheek. “You teasing me all these days. What’s with that? Can’t you give a cat what he wants?”

Ah, yes. The dreadful day of the vibrating cock ring. You ended up taking him home, teasing him, and then flicking through the television with a warm dinner. To say the least, Adrien hadn’t cummed all these days and it’s been driving him mad. You’ve been enjoying yourself, watching him squirm.

“Unless the cat behaves, no. It’s a give and take relationship, kitty.”

Your phone rang and you glanced at the number. You frowned and checked the calendar before you picked it up, holding it close to your ear. You reverted to your native language. “What?”

“Hey.” A sound of an explosion went off. “I fucked up.”

You pushed the chair out and got off a bemused Chat, quickly scrambling to turn on the television. You switched to the news. “How?”

“Well, I tried to get Ladybug’s miraculous, but she’s much quicker than I am. Fucking superheroes and their superpowers. Chat Noir isn’t even here! The audacity!”

On the television, you saw Ladybug and Queen Bee battling a huge akuma. What looks to be a dragon, though you couldn’t quite care as you spotted a figure on top of the Eiffel tower with a phone at their ear. The helicopter wasn’t concentrated on the figure, probably didn’t even notice the figure, but you did. Chat cried out behind you in alarm.

“Are you having sex?” Willa asked.

“...I wish. If you can’t beat them, join them, you idiot. Why didn’t you ask him to just—“ you glanced over at Chat who was already opening the curtains and door. He looked back, eyes wide and urging you. Turn into Phoenix. Hurry. Let’s go.

You moved the phone away, covering it as you titled your head for him to go already. “Sorry, just give me a minute.”

Chat left with a concerned face and you returned to your phone. Willa snorted. “You’re so having sex.”

“Willa, I can see you being an idiot on live television. Could Hawkmoth not use his magic to make you have superpowers?”

“And risk being mind controlled? No thanks.”

“Fair enough. What’s your plan?”

“Well, the akuma’s a distraction. I need to go in and restrain Ladybug at least, and grab the miraculous from her. I thought I could shoot her with a dart, but she’s fast and I ran out before I knew it. I have to go in personally, but even though the sun’s down, people might recognize me. I do have the costume, but I’m not concerned about ordinary citizens.”

Chat appeared on screen, seeming to speak with the girls and they launched another attack on the dragon breathing fire in their direction. You wondered how Hawkmoth got someone to turn into a dragon, but for now, you needed to help your sister and help your friends.

“What happens if you fail?”

“I don’t get paid the full amount, Hawkmoth gets angry, and I go home a failure. Please, Y/N, an idea at least. I can do the rest, but help me out a bit so I at least get close enough to the miraculous.”

“You need to separate them,” you told her. “Stay clear of Ladybug’s yoyo or disable her. Without it, I don’t think she can convert a butterfly back to white so you’d still have an ally or distraction. But in all honesty, stick with disabling limbs and you’re good, like father always says.”

“Thank you!” Willa praised you a bit before saying bye and turning off the phone. You hadn’t expected them to act now. You hadn’t come up with a plan to stop it yet, but it looks like you’ll have to do it on the spot.

Prisca—who was munching on food on the kitchen counter—drifted over. “What are you going to do?”

“I guess I’ll jump in if Ladybug struggles too much and is about to get it stripped from her. But from the distance. I’ll distract, look incapable after Willa beats the crap out of me, and so. Willa would stop if she’s outnumbered. I have to rely on the other two to get rid of the akuma fast.”

“Alright. I hope you know what you’re doing,” Prisca said.

“Fire ash!” You transformed and sprinted for the battle. It didn’t help that Willa seemed dead set on Ladybug, who was able to purify the butterfly. You needed to talk to Chat about it.

“Chat,” you called as he was knocked to the ground. Your sister had successfully lured Ladybug away and the dragon was a huge distraction to everyone else. Bee flew in, battling the dragon as you crouched over Chat. You had talked to him about it, about why you had come to him, and that you had to be careful, about your sister. He had been understandable, bless the boy. “You trust me, yes?

He nodded. “Like we discussed?”

After a quick rundown, Chat ran off after Ladybug and Bee landed beside you. “Hey, looks like this is the first time we’re truly working together.” Bee smiled. “You should follow my lead.”

“No. Keep doing what you’re doing, and trust me.” You winked at her and leapt for the Eiffel tower. Away from the dragon who got smacked in the face by Bee and preoccupied, you followed after Chat and Ladybug. You arrived at the top in time to see Ladybug pinned and Chat trying to get off the floor. Willa was skilled, but you were better.

You threw your scythe with no hesitation and Willa flinched back from it. Her dark clothes provided cover, her face adorning a monstrous mask, and she whipped her head to you.

“Oh, come on! There’s more?!”

“Chat!” You shouted.

“She gets it!” Chat gave you a thumbs up.

“Ladybug!” You turned to your friend.

Ladybug nodded and sprinted off the Eiffel tower as you slammed into Willa. You two went to the ground and got back on your feet, facing off. Chat ran in and you two fell into motion. You, Chat, you, Chat. You cut your way to the point Willa was retreating, cursing and fumbling with her real weapons. You kicked a knife out of the way and Willa let you, grabbing your ankle.

You let her instead of trying to twist in the air and drive her to the ground like you’ve always done in your training. She didn’t need to know it was you behind the mask.

Willa pulled and you almost fell over. She drove a knife down onto your stomach and you flinched at the pain, gritting your teeth. The things you do to keep a secret.

Chat shouted and barrelled into Willa who still had a firm grip on the knife so it slipped out of you and you gasped. Not good. You should have left the weapon inside. It’s the thing which kept you from bleeding dry and dying from blood lost.

There were cheers from below and as you laid there with Chat fighting your sister, a white butterfly fluttering by. You clutched your stomach and wondered how you were going to get out of this one. You trained for this, but your head was throbbing and you needed it to think.

Think, think, think. You couldn’t treat the wound from just lying here, so with effort, you tried to get up. Exhaling roughly at the pain, you got your knees under you and a foot up, crouching as if you were proposing. But you weren’t. You were bleeding to death.

Ladybug sprinted pass you to help Chat as Bee knelt next to you, eyes wide, hands out in frantic motions hovering around you, but she didn’t know what to do.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! You’re bleeding! You’re actually bleeding! You’ve just been stabbed!”

“Lightly stabbed,” you told her. “Don’t panic. Do you have cloth on you or anything to plug up the hole? I really don’t want to die here.”

There was a scream of outrage from wherever it was, and Bee snapped her neck to look. You didn’t care. Everything was beginning to feel a lot fuzzier, your ears ringing and your eyes finding it hard to stay awake. Your hands were wet, soaked with your own blood from trying to block the hole, and the hole itself was a sharp pain in the back of your mind. There, racing with fire, your stomach protested and tried to heal itself. A perk of being a miraculous holder, but you were bleeding too fast.

You wobbled up onto your legs and Bee gasped. “You shouldn’t be standing!”

“Phoenix!” Chat was in your field of vision. “We need to get you to the hospital. I need to carry you!” His eyes were wild like a mad man, flicking to your face and to your wound and back to your face.

“She can’t!” Ladybug stressed. “Her identity!”

“She’s bleeding for fucks sake! Who else is going to treat it?!”

You had a thought that if your sister had run off and had lost, she would call you and know something’s up. Okay, you had a back-up plan anyways for emergencies such as this, knowing you couldn’t exactly trust the hospital and anyone for that matter. Except one person. Right, back up plan.

“Chat,” you said and he was immediately beside you. “Pick me up and let’s go. Ladybug and Bee, I’ll be fine, trust me. Deal with the aftermath, clean up, and tell the press I’ll be good. Chat.”

“But—“ Ladybug started.

“This is going to hurt. A lot,” Chat cut her off and picked you up. You hissed at the sharp jolt of excruciating pain. It made you want to curl into a ball and die. “I’ll try to make the ride smooth.”

“Just go fast,” you muttered as he jumped off the Eiffel tower, leaving Ladybug and Bee to clean up the mess. You gave Chat an address as you slowly started to slip away. “Don’t worry,” you said quietly and could distantly hear Chat telling you to keep talking, to stay awake, that it was okay, and he was going as fast as he could.

And then it was silent.

* * *

 

You groaned and shifted to hear a voice say, “For fucks sake, stay down! You’re always like this!”

Something jabbed into your arm and you flinched away, eyes snapping open to only be held down by two figures as you panicked. Your limbs got heavier to lift and your eyes drooped before you could scream at them to unhand you. Nothingness again.

Blackness.

You swore you woke up another four times, but you don’t quite remember.

It’s dark. Cold.

Your eyes blinked blurrily awake to the soft beeping of a monitor. The ceiling is a pale peach in the dim-lit room, and the bed sheets around you were a pastel green. The room itself was like any other bedroom, though a bit smaller than your dance room. You turned your head at the figure sleeping beside you on the bed, blond head down, clothed in his usual clothes. He stunk.

Plagg was sleeping next to him and it was Prisca who was awake, zooming over and hugging as she whispered quietly, “You’re awake.”

You moved your hand to your stomach. All healed save for an ache too bone deep to put into words. Either way, it was like ruthless period cramps.

“Did he get enough sleep?” you asked Prisca though you were staring at Adrien.

“No. Maybe two or three hours.”

You tried to move your other hand from under Adrien out but it stirred him and you sighed quietly. Removing it, you ran a hand through his hair and Adrien shot up, startling Plagg into almost falling off the bed. “Y/N!”

“Adrien.” You patted his cheek. “Can you call in the doctor for me?”

“I—yeah, of course.” Adrien scrambled out of the room and you waited until a familiar face followed in after him.

“Hey, Y/N,” doctor Franken said, checking your monitor. She was a small woman in her late 50s, with greying hair she never bothered to dye, and a round face. Chubby and soft spoken unless she was angry, doctor Franken stopped by your bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, though I think I need some more pain killers.” You rubbed your stomach in attempt to try and relieve the pain. “Sorry to drop in like this. How long was I out?”

“Four days,” Franken said. “The things you get yourself into, girl.”

You shrugged. “At least it’s not a missing limb.”

“Don’t remind me.” Franken shook her head as she began to check you. “I happen to have forgotten to record any of this down and it looks like you’re ready to leave in another few days. But, knowing you, you’re ready to leave now. So, let me give you some medicine and the usual instructions, and you can go.”

“Thanks, doc.” You squeezed her hand and she smiled, leaving the room. Adrien took her spot and you rolled your neck. “I guess you want an explanation?”

Adrien stared at you. “How about a hug? You look like you were attacked by a badger.”

You smiled at him. How you loved the boy so.

“No hugs. We both need to clean up,” you told him and that was that.

You waited in silence for Franken to come back and give you what you needed. And then, after a promise to explain everything to Franken later, you were let out in the form of your superhero identities into the dead of the night. Well, only Chat, who insisted on carrying you in his arms. You didn’t mind and let him take you to your apartment. You checked inside to see if your sister was there, and when the coast was clear, you two went and had a shower. Him first at your insistence, then you.

Both of you laid on the couch after, watching the television and eating a quick meal he made out of whatever you had left in the kitchen. Plagg and Prisca ended up falling asleep after their meals and Adrien was nodding off, the volume of the television almost next to nothing. You watched the light from the television flicker around those you loved and wondered.

Today’s events—no, the other day’s events were spinning through your mind. Your sister would know something was up. She was a smart cookie, and you had played this game long enough.

You eyed Adrien wrapped around your waist, and your heart ached. So many months, maybe a year already, and you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t give him a better version of yourself. You couldn’t grant him a normal life, not with you. Your blood was black and your heart was empty. You were a taint on him. He didn’t deserve the life you’d bring to him. He didn’t deserve the world you felt so at home in.

“A growing toenail fungus,” you told yourself and chuckled at your own words. Unwanted. Unneeded. Damaging if let alone. Painful. Ugly. An infection.

You laid a hand on Adrien’s head. You didn’t know what to do, but you knew what you wanted to do. Go and kill someone. You liked the power of controlling someone’s life. You liked them begging at your feet. You liked the fear you invoked in their eyes. You liked the screaming and crying. It made you feel alive, god-like.

You reached over for your phone and checked the messages and calls, from your friends and your sister. Watching Adrien, you decided you’d risk it.

Your sister picked up on the second ring.

“Y/N! I’ve been trying to—“

“Quiet, will you?” you croaked out in your native language. “Calm down. Tell me what happened.”

“But what happened to you?”

“I asked you first,” you reminded her.

“Ugh. So, I was overwhelmed by the numbers and failed. Hawkmoth was mad, yada yada, I’m going home tomorrow. See me off? I still have the keys to that new house our parents got you.” They hadn’t gotten you an apartment. No. A whole house. Small, but a house nonetheless.

“Sure. I’ll see you off.”

“Your turn.”

You slid your hand through Adrien’s hair and he buried his face into your stomach, a content smile on his lips. It hurt your wound, but you were okay with it. “Have you worked it out, dear sister?”

“…you’re kidding. I had a hunch. Don’t you dare fucking tell me you’re Phoenix because I swear that’s the most ironic shit I would ever hear. You, a hero. It’s why it’s so hard to believe!”

You sighed. “Me too. It was fun while it lasted, but I’m bored now. I just…”

“What’s wrong?” Interest piqued. Willa didn’t ever think you were capable of anything like this, but Paris had changed your in many ways.

“There’s this boy…”

“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. No way. Don’t you fuck with me.”

“You’re not my type.”

“Y/N…please. Please. Heroine and now a boy? You’re telling me—I—man, Paris really is the city of love. Does he...does he know?”

You closed your eyes. “I don’t know. Yes? No? I told him and he accepts it but I still feel as if he’s just…maybe it’s infatuation? Maybe he’ll fall out of love with me. Maybe—I don’t know.”

Willa was quiet for a moment, and you were glad for it. You needed that moment to think about what you truly wanted. You wanted to live a life of crime and murder and torture. But for Adrien, for Chat, for him, you’d…you’d give it up. You would.

Wouldn’t you?

“Okay. I’m going to treat this like how we, as a fucked up family, treat everything,” Willa said. “He loves you. You love him. He accepts you for who you are. Great. Wonderful. But do not let him steal away who you are. If you say he accepts it, continue being you. And if you’re right, if it’s just infatuation and he’ll have an epiphany one day and decide you’re crazy and he should call the police, I’ll kill him. I know you won’t be able to—hopefully you’re not as psychopathic as many believe—so I’ll return the favour. I’ll kill him for you. Hate me, hit me, but we all know.”

You shivered. Yes. You knew too well. You had to do it for Willa.

“Okay. Okay,” you whispered. “I…thank you.”

“No prob, sis. But you’re going to show me the boy, right? He needs my stamp of approval, and I’m still utterly shocked from this revelation that you’re in love. But anything’s possible. The sun is going to fall tonight possible. Talk to you tomorrow morning? I’ll be over.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Oh, and I’m sorry for stabbing you.”

“Hm, apology accepted and you’re only forgiven if you bring me something I want.”

“No,” Willa chirped and hung up.

You turned off your phone and slid further down on your couch, trying not to rouse Adrien, but it was as if he was scared he’d lose you, and his eyes shot open.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Adrien asked, looking around wildly. Then, in a horrified whisper as if he couldn’t fathom it, “Did I fall asleep?”

You chuckled and held out your arms. A pause while he determined if it was safe, and at your encouraging nod, he smiled, moving further up into you. “I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me. Go to sleep, love. I’ll be right here.”

Adrien watched you for a second, gauging your response and when you smiled to assure him, he nodded and snuggled into your chest, wrapping his arms tightly around you.

“I love you,” Adrien whispered.

“I love you, too.”

And you weren’t aware you had fallen asleep until you were jolted awake violently.

There was a bang as your apartment door swung open. You and Adrien jolted awake but then Adrien was shielding you with his body and the two of you were looking at the intruder.

Willa stared. “This one?!”

You shrugged, hand tapping Adrien’s hip so he’d get off. He slowly did, cautious, and you stood up, stretching. “What time is it?”

“One in the afternoon. My flight is in half an hour. I thought I’d wait and let you rest cause ya know, I stabbed you and you needed it, but clearly—“

“Is this your sister?” Adrien asked, straightening up and ruffling his hair. His voice was still rough from sleep and it took everything in you not to take him then and there. Sister be damned. “Wait, how did she get in? The door’s locked.”

“Yeah. Willa, Adrien. Adrien, Willa.”

“I know who he is,” Willa said, marching up to Adrien and sizing him up. Adrien registered this and his hazy look cleared as he presented himself in an almost proud and intimidating way. He wanted to impress her, and you couldn’t help but giggle. Willa scrunched up her face. “Why do you love my little sister, who I would call a little bitch but I’m afraid she’d hurt me for it?”

“Thinking about it,” you said.

“I love her because she’s actually really cute when she does her work, when she’s sleepy, when she’s concentrated and has this look on her face. I love her in the moments when she loses herself in her own world, in the moments when she dances, when she reads, when she even makes food. I love her because of everything she’s given me, everything she is, and I love her because she loves me. I love her because she’s intelligent and talented, and she’s the most gorgeous person I ever laid eyes on. I love her with all my heart because it simply is. Sometimes, you don’t choose who you love. I love her because I love her.”

You swallowed. Oh. Oh, wow. You had a reputation to maintain here, damn him.

Willa turned her gaping to you as if to ask, _How'd you snag this one? And where do I get one? Does he have a sister?_  She recovered quickly. “…and you know she’s a psychopath?”

You rolled your eyes.

“Yes. I accept it. I won’t change her unless she wants my help to change. I love her, cracks and broken wings and all,” Adrien said with such conviction, you were spinning under it all. Spinning under his gaze as he turned to you and said, “Everything.”

“Alright.” Willa turned to you, tossing you keys and looking ready to squeal. “Approved. Those are your keys. I already texted you about your address and hired people to move you in this weekend. You don’t have to see me off, I’ll just get a cab. Also, you have a few sound proofed rooms from my suggestion. You’re welcome. Come here.”

You walked over and leaned down to hug her, careful of her wounds because you weren’t the only one who got injured. When Willa had come in, you had noticed her limp and winces immediately. As her sister, you couldn’t hide much from her, but as your sister, she couldn’t hide anything from you. “Didn’t you say you’d spend time here in Paris even after the job though?”

“I said a lot of things, and our parents said a lot of other things. Guess who got overruled?” Willa twirled her fingers and grandly pointed to herself. “But it’s fine. Paris was getting overrated anyways. Just know that Hawkmoth is not happy and might employ someone else to get rid of them. This one’s a bad one. Real bad, even by your standards. And we know your standards are questionable.”

You frowned. “Seriously?”

“Seriously disgusting. I’m going now,” Willa said quickly, checking the time. She moved to the door. “My cab is waiting for me. Bye, Adrien! Treat my sister well or I’ll kill you!”

The door slammed shut behind Willa.

You ran your hand through your hair, huffing in amusement at Adrien’s lost look. “Yeah. Willa’s a handful, and yeah, I didn’t really get to introduce you guys to her. Another time, I guess.”

Adrien turned to you. “She wasn’t joking about killing me, was she?”

You smiled. “Welcome to the family.”


	11. Chapter 11

Your intention had been pure, innocent, and almost a social convention. But Adrien seemed to take this another way and the gleam in his eyes told you so.

He smirked. “So I’m part of the family now?”

You walked over, picking up his left hand, and kissing one certain finger. “If you so wish.”

When you looked up, Adrien was red as a tomato. You coughed out a laugh and he tried to recover, sliding his hand around your waist and pulling you close. He leaned down, brushing his nose with yours. “You really are something, Y/N.”

“Aw and ew,” Prisca said, coming out of her hiding spot. She and Plagg had been sleeping on your makeshift cushion functioning as a bed, but when Willa had arrived, they scurried behind the couch.

Plagg yawned. “So…camembert?”

“I need to go take a shower.” You followed the cat’s yawn. “Food should all be in the fridge. Adrien, care to join me?”

“So no camembert. Could have just said so, you horny kids,” Plagg grumbled, prepared to siphon back into the ring to not hear your activities. You haven’t had sex in the shower yet. Surprisingly, ever since your first time with Adrien, you’ve only done it twice. University life was busy, especially when you were also heroes.

Adrien winced. “As much as I would love that, you’re hurt. I don’t want to do anything that could potentially hurt you.”

You slipped a hand up Adrien’s shirt, tracing the dip in the back of his spine. “I wouldn’t offer if I knew I was okay. But thank you for caring anyways.”

Adrien bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to your mouth. “I’ll call someone to bring over some clothes for me, if that’s alright. Then I’ll join you.”

Plagg and Prisca groaned and you smiled, slipping out of Adrien’s arms and moving towards the bathroom.

By the time you were turning on the shower, Adrien was already slipping into the bathroom like an eager cat sliding through the kitchen window for his dinner. You chuckled as he quickly tossed his clothes to the side and hopped in.

“We can’t spend forever in here,” you warned as his hands traced up your hips. “And we do have to actually shower.”

There were a few things to address once you left the comfort of your apartment. While in your home with Adrien, you could ignore the missing calls and the missed classes, but you would soon have to explain to others. Why you and Adrien had been gone for about five days, and you couldn’t tell the truth. But that’s for later in the day.

“Yeah,” Adrien breathed, leaning down near your ear, nibbling it. “But we do have all day.”

“Our fingers will prune,” you said, shivering under his caress of your stomach where your wound used to be, but now the area was unscathed.

“Did you know,” Adrien started with a matter-of-fact voice. “Many people believe your fingers prune because water causes your skin to swell up and get puffy. However, researchers believe it’s simply because it helps you grip wet objects better.”

You turned your head over your shoulder to the taller man, water pounding on you both. “Are you implying that I’m an object?”

“No, never.” Adrien met your lips with his, ravishing you. You were too irresistible.

You hummed in approval as he pressed his chest against your back, walking you out of the water and onto the wall. You pressed your palms onto the tiles, nipples perking up at the coldness of them. Adrien encased you with his arms on either side of yours, holding your hands down. His tongue lashed out to yours and you let him take control. He explored your mouth like he hadn’t been mapping it out since you two started dating. You fought for control over your goose bumps.

“Ah.” Adrien came up for air, panting quietly. You two couldn’t grasp how long you spent just kissing. The bathroom was beginning to heat up and steam, leaving your minds in a hazy mess.

“Then,” you tried breathlessly, “what are you implying?”

Adrien’s cheeky cat grin greeted you as one of his hands trailed down to your neither regions. You jumped slightly as his finger circled your entrance. “Hm. That you’re wet.”

“Oh,” you gasped as he wiggled a finger into you. “Okay.”

Adrien chuckled. “That’s all you have to say?”

You were about to reply when he inserted another finger and you were leaning your forehead against the tiles for support. You struggled for breath at the pleasure, knowing you weren’t going to allow him control for long. But what did you want to do?

You had made love to him, and then you had fuck him, but you two hadn’t tried anything kinky yet. (Excluding the cock ring) And you had a lot of kinks. Your line of work made sure you found out about any kind of kinks. Many of them had you grimacing, and others had you interested.

You frowned. Shower sex was kind of limiting. Not to mention, sort of dangerous.

Your frown deepened. Adrien was also tall.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien stopped his ministrations at the look on your face. Concern etched onto his and he pulled out, leaving you empty and aching.

You turned around. “I can’t top you like I want to while we’re in the shower.”

Adrien titled his head. “So…?”

You leaned on your tip toes and placed a kissed on the corner of his mouth. “You get to fuck me today.”

“I, uh.” Adrien stilled. “I…get control?”

“Hm, no, not really. But you do get to ‘top’ as in, be on top. But you’re not going to dom me,” you said.

“Oh.”

“Do you want to dom me?” you asked.

“No, no. I’m content with this, with us. I like it better. I’m just a little surprised, is all. Take it away.”

You waited.

Adrien cleared his throat and lowered his head. “I am yours, my queen.”

“Better. Pick me up.”

Adrien carefully picked you up, placing you against the wall. He questioned whether it’s was too cold, you reassured him, and then he was holding you, cock right against your entrance. Standing, half-hard but growing harder as you made yourself comfortable.

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “You know the colours and safe word and rules?”

“Green for keep going, yellow for slow, red for stop. Safe word of yours is sparrow, my one is cheese. Rule one, I can only refer to you as queen, or your majesty. Rule two, I can’t cum unless you say so. Rule three, you want to hear me.”

“Good boy. Now, fuck me.”

He didn’t hesitate. Adrien slammed into you and set a rough and fast pace, lips attached to the side of your neck. You gasped, clutching onto him, pressing him closer to you. His hips snapped up and you brought your own down to meet his, savage and wild. You’d definitely get bruises––his nails digging into your ass, massaging it.

He just kept pounding into you. Over and over and over again. Sliding in and out. In and out. You were a mess. He was a mess.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, the other one dipping down his back, legs wrapped tightly around his masculine stature. “Hm, that’s it. Show me what you’ve got, love.”

With great vigour, hard enough to make him unlatch his mouth from your neck to pant, Adrien’s muscles writhed as he held you tighter and _fucked_ you _senseless_.

“Fuck!” You cried, clenching down on him. He growled, intent on sliding as deep in you as he could. Your legs ached and your body trembled from the heat and the utter barbaric nature of his actions. Fire and lightning burst through your veins, leaving you gasping and purring, undeterred by the sudden shouting from neighbouring apartments.

Adrien moaned as you scratched down his back, tugging at his hair. Breathless, you screamed at him to fuck you faster and harder. Adrien obliged, eager, dead set on making you cum. You resisted the urge to bite down on him. Even your scratches wouldn’t dig deep enough to scar, though you wanted to imprint yourself all over him, to make everyone know he was taken.

But you couldn’t. You couldn’t mark Adrien. It was one of the shittiest thing you have ever learned, but since he was a model, he had to be left unharmed. You hated it with burning fists. You couldn’t show everyone he was yours, and you weren’t the only one who hated it. Unfortunately, you were the only one with a right mind when he asked you to leave hickeys all over his body.

He’s wheezing by now, whimpering pathetically, begging for release himself. His breath fanning your ears, the shower steam rising enough to suffocate you both. Dying from pleasure. You seek his mouth with yours, teeth knocking into each other, tongue thrashing and plain out fucking themselves. He’s slamming into you so hard, you’re jerking up and down the shower walls, cleaning it like a scrubbing brush. You don’t think you can feel your legs.

But you can feel the heat between your legs, the build-up of it, the needing for release. It’s ecstasy, it’s an addiction. His shouting your name between breaths and bruising kisses, mouth red from the onslaught. Voices hoarse. Adrien reached down and rub your clit and you’re a goner. The world is ringing and you blank, unravelling under his touch, mind clouded with bliss.

Your orgasm takes your soul to heaven as you spasm, shivering with stuttering breaths. Adrien begin to go at a much gentler pace, face contorted in pleasure and torment. He helped you ride down your high, cum leaking all over his length, enough to make him bury his face in your hair and swallow. He can’t cum. Not yet. You haven’t let him yet. He needs to hold it in.

There were many things which tested his patience in his life. School. His father. His job. But nothing compared to this. Nothing. With you clamped tightly around him, your cum dripping down his length, all over his legs, owning him. And he can’t do nothing about it.

Adrien practically sobs when you kiss and suck at his neck, a content sigh escaping your abused lips. You wondered what you could do to him now, energy still buzzing through you. You could go again, and again. But overall, you were impressed with how long he was going out.

But did he deserve a reward?

He whimpered as you slid him out of you. You blindly reached for the shower knob, turning it off, shaking your head, droplets splashing.

“Out. Onto the floor.”

Adrien is quick to obey. You followed closely as he opened the shower door and laid himself onto the floor, stumbling out of the shower. You stared at him, watching the way the water dripped and evaporated. The fogged mirrors don’t go unnoticed. But you’d much rather pay attention to the urging and desperate look Adrien is giving you, biting his lip.

“Hm?” You asked, standing over him, still dripping with cum.

“Please,” Adrien whined, arching his back, his standing dick the most prominent thing in the bathroom. “Please, fuck me! Fuck me till I don’t know my own name.”

It was hot, too hot, steamy and humid. You don’t know how long you’ve been in here, you just knew that it was well over half an hour and Adrien was on the edge of insanity. You had let him fuck you, but you hadn’t let him cum, and he was displaying just how much that denial was affecting him.

You pounced on top, wet and lubricated enough to slide down onto him instantly. Adrien all but yells, arching his back into you, this yearning in him too hard to bear. He can’t think. There’s you and only you and he’s so close, so close.

“Please,” Adrien cried, feeling you jump up and down on him, you’re so tight around him, he doesn’t care if he’s a drooling mess. The scent of you, your touch, you, it drives him on the brink of madness and he really does forget his own name.

“What are you, Adrien?” You breathed, grinding down slowly, it’s torturous.

“Yours,” Adrien whimpered. “I’m yours.”

You leaned down, nipping him on the lips, feeling his rumble of pleasure and need beneath your palms on his chest. You trailed your kisses down, further and further, wrapping your tongue around one of his perked nipples. Adrien moaned, hands roaming, trying to clutch at something to ground himself. He settled on your hips, begging for you to take him, to go faster.

And even though he specifically told you that he couldn’t have marks, he’s the one begging for it, and you can’t give it to him.

“Bite me,” Adrien mewled, twitching and agonizing underneath you.

 “No.”

“Please, please, please!” Adrien is sobbing. He hadn’t cummed at all. You’ve brought him to the edge of release, and stopped it before he could. Over and over again, and Adrien was jerking and begging you, begging you to end it. His mind was scrambled and he couldn’t think. Half of the words coming out of his mouth is so incoherent, you have to infer to understand.

His body is overheating, overstimulated, Adrien doesn’t know whether he’s crying from pain or pleasure. He has no control of what he says, what he does, he can only feel and fuck fuck fuck fuck him, please, just let him cum already. Let him cum.

You’ve cummed once but unlike him, you had a lot of control and a lot more reason to keep teasing yourself. Watching him fall apart and begging you, it was a work of art. You wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world. His voice, music to your ears. His body, a sculpture carved by Michelangelo. You were teasing yourself, but the reward was worth it, just to see him like this.

No one would be able to see this ever. He was yours and yours only. There was no one in the world who was allowed to see this, wasn’t allowed to affect him in such a way. You’d fuck him until no one else can give him pleasure unless it was you. You’d fuck him until he’d know only you and your body and voice. You’d fuck him until he’d cum just by you giving him a look and telling him to cum.

You hovered over him, grinning as you rubbed your sex against his, so close yet so far. Adrien is whimpering, kicking, as if he was going to throw a fit. His face is scrunched up in pleasure and he whipped his head to side to side, knowing he had to stay still, knowing he can’t stay still.

“Ah, uhm, ah, ahhhh, please!” Adrien stumbled over the words. “Just once! Once! Once! I promise!”

“What,” you breathed, unable to control yourself. Your head was spinning just as much as his, “are you willing to give to me?”

“Anything!” Adrien sobbed, hiccupping. His eyes opened to stare at you, pupils blown up, mouth almost frothing like a rabid animals, and the mania in his eyes only seemed to emphasise this.

“Anything…” You rubbed his nipple, pink and so sensitive from all your touches and your sucking. “You know, you said that the first time and you know where you ended up, right?”

You’re too wet now. He’d done enough.

You slid back and really _fuck_ him now. Adrien tossed his head back and keened, thrusting his hips up like a toy built for fucking. A machine built to fuck or be fucked.

“YES yes yes, fuck yes!” Adrien shouted, meeting you half-way, the slaps of your skins another huge turn on for him. “Please! Fuck! Keep going, please please please!”

“Do you want to cum?” You gasped as he hits your G-spot. There’s no going back now. You don’t care what his answer is, you’re too preoccupied by the fact he’d noticed exactly what he’s done.

“Moremoremoremore~” You should be the one saying that, but you’re left reeling as he keeps hitting home, over and over. Your pressure in your region is killing you, and Adrien’s hand rubbing vigorously on your clit is enough for you to keel over.

“FUCK! CUM!” Your walls clenched around him and he can’t bear it anymore. Adrien cums with long, huge, hot spurts, coating your walls with it, bringing fire and this feeling of fulfilment. You milked him for all his worth, the desperate bucks of his hips making it near impossible to remember your own name. He asked you to make him forget his name, but you couldn’t remember yours. Only his.

“Adrien,” you moaned as he wriggled and whimpered, sucking on one of your fingers. His voice must be damaged from all the screaming and pleading. Your bodies are on fire, steam rising off both of you, the mirror no longer a mirror.

You two ride out your high, heaving, muscles aching. You pressed your lips to his, and you two lazily make out until you were sure you were done for the day.

You tiredly rose off him, dripping, and rolled onto the side. The two of you are panting, at loss for words. You shouldn’t be able to think, your mind as foggy as the bathroom, but you at least had some sense of check Adrien for anything.

Your eyes zeroed onto the hickey. Whoops.

* * *

 

Why couldn’t you shake the feeling?

Something was immensely wrong. After spending another hour recovering inside the shower, you and Adrien dragged your aching forms out into the kitchen for breakfast. Which might have as well been dinner. Prisca and Plagg made no comments, eating their food with an almost forced cheerfulness. But as you were making the food with Adrien, you were slammed with anxiety so sudden, you almost burned yourself.

Your phone vibrated on the table and you checked it, eyes disinterested as it glazed over the message. You texted back. Returned to your food. Time passed.

“Say,” Adrien mumbled pass his last bit of toast after a while of comfortable silence. You checked your phone again. “When you kill people, is it anyone? Innocents?”

You looked up from your phone. “No. Murders of innocents are harder to cover up.”

Adrien smiled nervously. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. See, I rather assassinate someone from the underground than someone from, say, our school. Figuratively speaking. Someone underground, people would know, but they won’t be able to say this person is missing. People like them usually cover up their identities, hiding from the government. But someone innocent from our school, everyone would notice. You get?” You placed your phone face down on the table.

“Oh. Wow. But you’re not against…killing innocents?”

You thought about it. “I don’t know. How do we have the right to judge who is innocent or not without knowing them truly?” You phone went off again and you checked it. You texted back.

“I, well…” Adrien frowned at your phone. “So you do kill innocents?”

“No.” You shook your head, hitting send. “Are you paying attention? I don’t kill innocents. Most of my assignments have been rapists, murders, paedophiles, sexual assaulters, all that. Think of it like cleaning the streets so innocents can sleep better at night. It’s like a…odd sense of justice to me.” You put your phone back down.

“Then that guy on that day?”

“Sexual assaulter who’s in some deep shit with one of the gang’s cousins,” you told him.

“Gang’s cousins?”

“Alliances. Allies. We just call them cousins.” You shrugged.

“That woman who helped heal you?”

You hummed. “She retired a few years ago. I view her like a nanny. Always been there for me when I was young, when I was tripping over rocks and scraping my knees. Or climbing trees and falling off buildings. The likes.”

“Falling of buildings?” Adrien turned to you, food done and forgotten.

You picked at the last of yours. “Mhm. What’s with the questions?”

“I want to know your life better.” Adrien leaned in and you didn’t lean away, gazing at him with cold, indifferent eyes. “Are you okay? You’ve been cold since you started eating.”

You stared at him, unblinking. “Have I?”

“Y/N?” His forehead creased in concern.

“I’m fine,” you said, unable to force a smile on your face. “My mind is on other things, I guess.”

“You can tell me if you want.” Adrien reached out, grabbing your hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. It took all your willpower not to slap it away, or pull him tight into you and never let go. “You’re scaring me. Worrying me.”

“You don’t have to feel that way,” you said. “The human mind is an extraordinary place. The emotions you feel can be shut down, it’s all about choice and willpower. If you can trick your mind enough, it’ll become habit, and then part of your personality. When you grow up, you’re influenced by many things, and so you pick up little bits of personality along the way. You’re simply a being composed of what you decided to pick up—“

“Y/N.” Adrien grabbed you by the shoulders, and by now, Prisca and Plagg was nearby, floating in fear and apprehension. “Are you okay?”

You stared at the ground. “I need to go.”

“Go where?” Adrien asked, alarmed.

You shook your head and lunged at Adrien. You apologised in the same breath it took to render him unconscious. Plagg and Prisca gasped, but Prisca disappeared when you removed your ring. Plagg’s eyes were wide and you grabbed the cat.

“I’m sorry,” you said as you opened a drawer.

“Wait! Wait, let’s talk about this—“

You shut the drawer. You turned away.

“He loves you!” Plagg yelled, voice muffled from inside the drawer. You froze. “Don’t you love him? Please! Let’s just talk about it. Prisca, you, me, just the three of us. We’re kwami’s and we’re sworn to hold secrets. We know each miraculous holder, but we keep it a secret, even when our holders are begging and hurting from not knowing. We can keep secrets. If you won’t talk to Adrien, at least talk to us.”

You moved over to the drawer and opened it, impassive.

“Thank you,” Plagg sighed, putting a hand on his chest in relief. “Please. Will you talk to us?”

Your tone was dead. “What will I get in return?”

Plagg looked up, shivering under your gaze. “You…we won’t tell Adrien anything, and if need be, we’ll…hold him back when you leave. We make sure he’ll go to university again, distract him. If need be.”

You marched over to the counter where Adrien had dropped off and you laid him with his arms on it, looking as if he was only sleeping. You put your ring back on and Prisca reappeared, her eyes narrowed, but she didn’t press you. Plagg quickly told her what you two had been discussing. She sighed and nodded.

“I don’t know what I’ll do when I get there,” you said, moving to your dance room and stripping. You’d need to gear up. “Maybe something horrible. My sister is dead.”

You waited for a response, but they waited for you to continue.

“She didn’t board her plane, and my parents would know whether or not. There are many people under their control all around us, so they sent some out to go looking for her. Father called, she didn’t pick up, and she always picks up for father unless she was executing a plan. So he waited, but he didn’t wait long. News arrived from other sources about witnessing her death, and was confirmed by his lackeys. Our parents love Willa. We all love Willa, and they won’t be known as the family who let one of their member’s death slide. They will hunt for the killer.”

You placed the contacts carefully onto your eyes, unwilling to let anything stand in your way.

“I’ll go with you,” Prisca said.

“You’re not going to like what I might do.”

“Let me determine that, not you.”

You smiled over at her. How you loved the kwami so.

“Alright.”

“I don’t need your permission.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Plagg held out his paws. “So if that’s the case, why did you knock Adrien out?”

“You will hold him back and make him go to back to his old life,” you told Plagg, drawing on your hood and double-checking your weapons. “Tell him nothing. Promise me.”

“I promise, but—“

“I was never here. He never met me. He should have never met me. I can’t be here anymore,” you said, leaving the room and turning on your phone. You texted your father and smashed it on the floor. You turned to Adrien, unable to resist the urge of kissing his head before you picked him up. “I’ll lay him back down in his room, and then I’ll leave.”

With Adrien on your shoulder, you opened the balcony doors and stepped out. It was evening by now, and you asked Prisca to settle a charm over you so no one would spot you. Though you learnt how to hide in shadows, you didn’t want to go to the trouble of doing now. You were in a rush.

You hopped onto the next roof over, grunting at Adrien’s weight.

“But what’s wrong?” Plagg puffed, landing onto the other side of your shoulder while Prisca flew into your neck, holding tight as you rolled your ankle. “Why knock out Adrien?”

You glanced at Plagg. “Because my sister is dead, and I heard a bee stung her.”

You took off.


	12. Chapter 12

The lights flickered on.

You tapped the blonde girl’s face awake. “Come on, bee. We don’t have all day.”

She groaned, stirring, and you moved back to the chair, taking a seat. You currently had her chained up against the wall, while on a single mattress next to you was your sister’s dead body. Crushed. Broken. Mangled. She wasn’t recognisable anymore, but you would always know it was her. Through the mauling of her face, the wretched stink of her empty bowels, the blood and cuts and gashes and bruises. You would always know it was her.

You flicked lazily through your phone as Chloe roused from her sleep. When you had arrived at the scene, you quickly assessed the area and taken your sister out from under the construction. You brought the remains of her here to the abandoned building before you tasked Prisca with watching over the body. Though the kwami argued it was unlikely anyone would come into the building and discover Willa’s dead body, you ordered her to stay put.

You hunted for Chloe, finding her pacing her room in distress. She had showered and cleaned up, no evidence of the fight save for the bruises and wounds. It had been simple to shoot a dart at her. It took a while for it to take effect, so you ended up battling Queen Bee and leaving the place as if a wild boar had sniffed through her room.

Prisca floated nearby. “Let me talk to Pollen before you…might kill Chloe. Please.”

You turned to her. “If I don’t kill her, my family will.”

Prisca hesitated. “If we find out the truth…you could convince your family—“

“No,” you dismissed her, turning back to Chloe. “You don’t know the world I live in. Even if I protested, my parents can’t—won’t let this go. They’re not the type.”

“You’re their daughter,” Prisca insisted. “Their…only daughter now. They might reconsider?”

You laughed bitterly, pressing your knuckles to your eyes, willing the tears away. You had known Willa all your life. She had been through thick and thin with you. Helped treated your injuries when you were young. Talked to you when no one would understand. She had been the best older sister anyone could ask for, in such a family, she had been perfect.

And now she was gone. No goodbyes. Nothing. The last time you saw her was when she had been rushing. No contently whispered words in her last moment. There had been nothing.

You placed your mask back on.

“Where…” Chloe raised her head, staring up at your figure. “Who are you? Where am I?” She blurrily glanced around the darkness.

An owl hooted outside as you shot up, violently kicking your chair to the side. Chloe flinched. You nudged the mattress over to her and watched her pale. You crouched down, gun spinning in your hand as you stared at her.

Silence etched on.

You wanted her to know exactly what she did. What Willa looked like. Let it haunt her for the rest of her life. Let it eat away at her, the guilt unbearable. You waited. And waited. And waited.

“I…”

“You don’t need to know who I am,” you said, the mask changing your voice pitch. “But I expect you to know who this is. Familiar to you?”

Chloe looked like she wanted to vomit. “I,” she panted, as if she was running out of breath. Hyperventilating. Tears were threatening to fall. “I…”

You stood up, fingers twitching. Prisca finally floated over to Chloe, aware you were about to lose it on the girl.

“Hello, Queen Bee,” Prisca said softly. “May I speak to Pollen?”

Chloe blinked at Prisca, surprised, momentarily forgetting what she was doing here for. The suit disappeared and the bee kwami took its place.

“Prisca! I—“

“Hush.” Prisca took her friend’s hand and they floated away, down or up another floor of the abandoned building. You hardly cared.

“Phoenix?” Chloe glanced up at you.

“Keep up,” you snapped. “Do you fucking know who that body is on the mattress?”

Chloe looked down. Looked away. “Yes.”

“Tell me who it is.”

The girl kept silent. Debating, deciding, you didn’t know what. You stalked off and punched a pillar of the building. Chloe quietly sobbed. You brushed off your hood, running your hand through your hair, pulling hard on knots. You couldn’t keep still. Despite your throbbing hand, you punched the pillar again.

You spun back on your heels, storming over to Chloe. You grabbed her face forcefully, letting her look into your eyes. “I will not ask again.”

You let her go. She sniffed, trying to brush away her tears with her shoulders as best as she could, her hands behind her back preventing her to do any more.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe hiccupped. “It wasn’t meant to happen—“

“But it fucking did!” You grabbed her by the head, forcing her to look at the corpse. What was left of the corpse. “ _It fucking did_. And now she’s dead and you’re alive. Get yourself together and tell me exactly what happened.”

Chloe cried, ugly, her body racking with tears. You shoved her roughly away from you, moving off and glancing out the window. You weren’t sure if you had any time left. Your parents would make people track Chloe down, track the body down, but not interact. Not yet. You weren’t sure whether there were people already watching you. Surrounding the building as you spoke.

You sat down next to the mattress, crossed leg, memorising your sister. This disgusting form of your sister. Dead long ago.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Chloe cried. “I was commissioned a case. To take care of an assassin. Capture her. Surrender her unconscious. Deliberately caught the same plane as her. Became her friend.”

“Who is she?” You asked.

“Willa,” Chloe whispered. “Her name is Willa. She…her sister is my childhood friend’s partner.”

“And you killed Willa,” you stated.

Chloe nodded. Looked up desperately. “It was an accident, I swear!”

“It doesn’t matter,” you said. “You’re a dead woman walking.”

Chloe whimpered. “Please…please, don’t kill me.”

Prisca and Pollen came back. Prisca shook her head. “They battled at a construction site. You can guess the rest.”

An accident of some sort. Chloe must have done something. Willa must have been the way. The construction collapsed on top of her. It was cliché. Overdone.

It happened anyways.

“Is this punishment?” You laughed dryly. “She never asked for that life. We never asked for it.”

Pollen consoled Chloe as Prisca came closer to you. “You understand? It was an accident. Chloe would never do such a thing. You need to convince your parents—“

You ripped yourself away from the kwami, storming back to the pillar. You halted, fists clenched. You turned back around and walked back, crouching. Chloe stared at you and you back at her.

You threw your gun next to her and she balked.

“I can’t save you,” you told her.

Prisca growled, “You _won’t_ save her.”

You glowered at her when your phone rang. Everyone recoiled but you picked it up on the second ring, clicking speaker and throwing it on the floor.

Your father’s voice flowed through, speaking French instead of your native language. “Kill her.”

If Chloe wasn’t pale enough, she was white as a ghost now.

“Y/N,” your father said and Chloe’s head cracked as she snapped her neck up to you, eyes widening. “I am telling you to kill the bitch.”

You removed your mask and looked coldly at Chloe, realisation dawning on her.

“Don’t you dare fucking hesitate now when it really counts,” your mother spoke, her French perfect. You imagined the two of them hunched over the phone, but that would be silly. No, your father would be sitting on his desk, staring straight at the phone, hands clasped together, impossibly still. Your mother by his side, staring out the window, playing with her knife like it was a harmless ball. “She killed Willa, Y/N. Make sure she suffers.”

You glanced out the windows. Who knows where the eyes were? You picked the spots you would have been if you wanted to see inside.

“Please,” Chloe begged. Tears falling down her face, hot and big.  “It was an accident. Please, please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Did you or did you not fight her?” Your father asked. It sounded more of a demand.

“Yes, but—“

“Then you are guilty for her murder. Your intention was harm in the first place. You killed her.”

“Please!” Chloe wailed.

“Y/N, if you don’t do it now, we’re bringing you home along with this bitch,” your mother said. “We’ll talk face-to-face about your hesitance to seek justice for Willa’s murder. She was your sister and you won’t avenge her.”

You closed your eyes as Chloe’s sobs echoed around the room. If you didn’t kill Chloe now, she’d suffer worse at your parents’ hands. If only you could convince your parents. You could try.

“Mother, father. She didn’t mean it.”

Your mother barked out a harsh laugh while your father growled, “What? You’re forgiving the girl?”

“She didn’t mean it,” you said weakly. You had to admit, a small part of you really wanted Chloe dead for what she did. “Spare her. Please. It was an accident.”

“Paris has softened you, Y/N,” your mother said and you couldn’t help but think of Adrien. “It does not matter if it was an accident. If you know this girl. What matters is that Willa was murdered and we must take it upon ourselves to find the murderer and return the favour. As tradition as much as vengeance.”

Prisca, who was hiding inside your hair, whispered, “Y/N…” Even she had no words.

“That’s it,” your father decided. “Send them in.”

As your mother picked up another phone and started to speak, your knife flicked out and you strolled over to Chloe. The girl started to kick, screaming, trying to get away from you. You rounded Willa’s body when Chloe shot up, released from her chains by Prisca.

She transformed, starting to sprint.

You picked up your gun and aimed.

Bang.

Chloe crashed into the floor, her leg bleeding. Bang. Her other leg.

You walked over, steeling your heart, your nerves, but your tears fell without your permission. Fat drops, aching for what you had to do, aching for your sister’s death, aching for Adrien, aching for your future.

Men and women in black rushed in but they stopped to watch. You disregarded them as Chloe and Pollen separated.

“Pollen, go,” Chloe croaked.

Pollen shook her head, crying. “Please, please, Chloe.” She turned on you. “Mercy! Please!”

Prisca tightened her hand in your air, pulling hard enough to rip a few strands out.

You kicked Chloe over to the side, watching as she cried, whimpered, bleeding out, trying to get away from you, eyes wide with horror and fear.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t feel a sense of satisfaction from this.

Selfishly enough, you thought about Adrien. If Willa wasn’t here, who would kill him for you once he turned on you? Once he realised the true monster you were? Because if he was here, the look he would give you…perhaps if it was someone he didn’t know, he might be okay with. But this was Chloe.

“Y/N,” Chloe cried. “I’m sorry.”

“You can tell that to Willa for me,” you said, shooting her arm. Her other arm. She screamed in pain, it blazed along her limbs. You stood over her body, a formidable form, your eyes casted in shadows and darkness. The tears had stopped falling.

Prisca let go of your hair. She didn’t move. Didn’t breathe.

Pollen held Chloe closed to her, eyes begging, pleading. “Prisca,” Pollen whispered.

“I’m so sorry,” Prisca whispered back.

Chloe removed her brooch. She’d accepted her fate. Pollen disappeared.

“Please make it quick,” Chloe said.

“I can’t give you that,” you replied, handing your knife and gun over to someone.

You straddled her and placed your hand around her throat. Squeezed. Kept squeezing. Chloe tried to buck you of, clawing at your arms, kicking and gasping. You kept squeezing. Watching as her face turned purple, as her eyes began to roll back into her head. Squeezing. Her windpipe felt so fragile in your hands. So small. Squeezing.

You let go, getting off her as she gasped, coughing, crying. Voice hoarse. You took the knife and waited until Chloe regained her breath. Waited until Chloe’s purple face faded away and she slumped to the ground, blood rushing from her wounded limbs. In her adrenaline to defy death, she had disregarded the pain it caused to use her limbs. But now it would come back to her, tenfold.

You leaned down and cut Chloe’s throat. It sprayed into your face. You didn’t want to, but you forced yourself to watch her choke. The gurgling, the animalist and sickening noises she made as she drowned in her own blood, fingers twitching, swiping at her neck, trying and failing to stop the blood flowing. Almost strangling herself in the process.

You watched through it all, hovering over her, watching her spasm, as she tried to cling to the last shred of life she had. There was so much blood. So much of it.

You watched till Chloe stopped moving, the last bit of life in her eyes fading away.

You watched until she was as dead as your sister.

Silence beckoned. You turned, moving over to your phone.

“They’re taking you home, Y/N,” your father said quietly, back to your native language, victory a fine wine on his tongue. “You will complete the rest of your studies here. You were never there.”

Honestly, what had you been thinking? Wishful. Foolish. You couldn’t back out of the family business. There was no such thing. Once you’re in, you’re in.

“She deserved worse,” your mother said quietly, only slightly satisfied. “Take the two bodies.”

You glanced over at Chloe’s body. Even if she was dead, they’ll still punish her. Ruin and wreck her body. Whatever family and friends Chloe had would never know what happened to her. Would never get the body back. They would cry at an empty grave.

You crushed your phone with the heel of your foot. The men and women moved, a few coming over to grab you and you turned to them, eyes dead. “Don’t touch me.”

They held out their hands in surrender. One of them spoke, “People are already erasing your apartment. Your plane ride will be tomorrow morning. We suggest you stay at a hotel for now.”

The other handed you a card and you took it. Another a change of clothes.

You went to the upper floor and changed, wiping your face of blood with your old clothes. You pulled the hood up, Prisca silent. You moved back downstairs, giving the bag to someone. A familiar face rocked up, smiling tightly.

“I’m supposed to stick by you,” Julian said. Your childhood friend. You two grew up with each other, knowing your roles. He was to be your personal bodyguard. You had apparently abandoned him when you flew to Paris, but you knew he had came with you and laid low. Always watching. Always ready.

You shrugged before shoving your hands in your pockets and walking out of the building into the night. The air was cool and crisp, your breaths producing mist in front of your face. Julian stayed a few steps behind as you journeyed to the nearest hotel at his navigation.

No cars passed. The abandoned buildings and the abandoned factory stood away from reality. No one knew what transpired. No one will.

You wondered why your hands weren’t shaking. 

* * *

 

“Y/N?” Julian knocked on the bathroom door. “There’s a car out waiting. Five minutes left.”

“Okay,” you replied, turning off the faucet. You dried your face, ignoring Prisca as she sat on the shelf of the sink.

You made sure you looked presentable in your lipstick and dress. Like a wealthy, well-known woman. The bags under your eyes covered by make-up. You would slip into the role like it was a second skin. And sometimes, it felt so believable, you wondered if who you had been while in Paris was the second skin. And this, the real you.

“You really don’t have to come with me,” you told Prisca.

Prisca shook her head. “If you don’t understand the sentiment of me coming with you, think it as; I’m bored and if I leave you, I’ll go back to living in boredom, unable to obtain another holder.”

You smiled at her. Soft. Tired. You didn’t want to ask but you should. It was the reason why she just flew in through the window after all.

You swallowed. “Adrien?”

Prisca looked down. “Sad. Confused. Angry. Heartbroken. He came to your apartment at three in the morning.”

At that time, you had been standing outside the crappy hotel, lost in your thoughts, numb in the freezing air of the night. Julian had taken a seat on the crappy chair on the crappy balcony drinking the crappy hotel wine. He hadn’t pressed you to talk, and you hadn’t spilled. He got some sleep, dozing off in the chair, but you didn’t even blink.

“Plagg’s pretending he doesn’t know you,” Prisca murmured. “Forced Adrien to go to uni. The rest, I don’t know but I bet everyone’s confused. Phoenix gets injured. You and Adrien disappear for days. He comes back with bags under his eyes and no idea where you are. I’m sure your friends are scared and worried about you.”

“They’re not my friends.” Your throat tightened. Not when you enjoyed Chloe’s death a little too much. Not when you enjoyed it at all. “Not anymore.”

You had to forget about them. Forget about Adrien. Forget about everything that happened in Paris.

Even if it hurts and made it hard to breathe.

“Y/N…”

You straightened your dress, brushing back your hair with your long nails, painting on a fake smile as you adjusted your hat. “I’m ready.”

Prisca disappeared into your miraculous.

You turned the knob the bathroom door, stepping out. Julian smiled reassuringly at you and you winked back at him, breezing passed.

“Feeling better?” Julian queried, close on your heels.

“Of course,” you said.

You both knew you were lying.

* * *

 

“Two minutes till boarding time,” Julian told you as people watched. You must have made an image, your entourage of bodyguards, all five of them, and your expensive clothes and large glasses and hat. You played your part well, flashing pearly smiles at people as you passed by towards your flight.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Prisca was with you at least, even if you couldn’t see her. She was with you, and so was Julian. 

Your heels clacked on the floor. You passed the television. No mention of Chloe. You thought there would be by now, since she was the mayor’s daughter. Perhaps he was trying to keep it low. Or perhaps he thought she was off somewhere again, a big girl, she could take care of herself. But what would explain her room?

“Y/N!”

Julian and your guards turned but you didn’t. You kept walking.

“Y/N!”

One foot after the other. Damn Plagg. Damn that stupid cat. Don’t think about it. Don’t turn back. Don’t do that to yourself.

“Y/N!” Closer this time. Your guards moved. “Get your hands off me! Y/N! I know that’s you. I know you anywhere. Please, turn around. Talk to me. I don’t understand—I said to get your hands off me!”

People were looking. They recognised Adrien. The model. The big shot.

You spun on your heels and stared at Adrien, drinking him in. The sweat, the panting, the harried look in his eyes, the tangled mess of his hair, the purple bags. Anything but a model. Beautiful anyways.

The last time you had seen him was when you laid him down on his bed. Sleeping peacefully. Unaware. Content. An angel.

You wanted to kiss him. Caress is face one last time, an illusion of warmth.

“Excuse me?” You asked, your attempt of an accent heavy. As if you just learnt French, still new to the country. Not as fluent as you used to speak. “Are you talking to me? You must be mistaken, monsieur.”

You needed to get them off his scent. If your parents found out about him…well, they might actually be happy. Who knows? But you wouldn’t risk it. Especially if he was Chloe’s childhood friend.

“Please tell me what’s going on,” Adrien pleaded. “Please, Y/N.”

“My name isn’t Y/N,” you said, lowering your glasses as you shot looks at your guards. They began to block the cameras and phones of people who didn’t know how to mind their own business. “I do have a flight to catch.”

“Was it something I did?” Adrien’s voice cracked, tears trailing down his cheek. It took every last bit of training in you to not scoop him up, brush away his tears and kiss his eyelids. Take the pain away. But you were the cause of that pain.

But not for long. He will get over you. He will hate you once he found out, because he will. Adrien was smart and determined like that.

You titled your chin up, willing your own tears back into your eyes. Your parents were right. Paris had softened you. The last time you cried this much was two, when your mentor beat the shit out of you. Then never again.

“We need to go now,” Julian said, leaning down towards you.

You swallowed against the ache and the pain. You should be used to this by now.

“Of course,” you murmured, pressing your lips softly to Julian’s, feeling Adrien’s eyes burn holes into you. When you pulled away, you saw the hurt and accusation in Adrien’s eyes and forced on a pleasant smile. “Well, it was lovely to meet…whoever you are, but I really must go. Adieu.”

Not au revoir.

You turned on your heels, knowing this was the hardest thing you’ve ever had to do in your life. Not your past, not dealing with your sister’s death, not dealing with your own complicated emotions.

This.

And when you turned your back this time, Adrien didn’t call your name. He didn’t follow you. He didn’t fight anyone to get to you.

He wasn’t going to fight for you anymore.

Julian took your arm and you leaned into him as you boarded your plane.

By the time you reached your seat in first class, your legs gave out. Julian made sure you were comfortable and went to take his seat.

“Julian—“

“I understand,” Julian said, smiling at you. “No hard feelings.”

“No hard feelings,” you murmured, glancing out the window as the plane began to move.

If only that was true.


	13. Chapter 13

You yawned, stretching your legs, leaning against your throne.

“Please,” the man begged below you. Your mother stroked her snake as your father watched the man with cold eyes, both on their own throne.

Your family was dramatic. So what? You couldn’t blame them. Admittedly, it was sort of fun to have your own thrones and crowns, living in the modern era.

“I’ll get the money to you by next week. I swear,” the man promised.

You sipped your water loudly.

Your mother glanced at you, amused. Your father unheeded your unspoken rebellion to be the perfect, stony lady people assumed you were. It was a balance. This was the part you played. The role as the underground princess. Your father, stoic. Your mother, seductive. You, a bitch. Willa had been cheerful. All four of you dangerous.

Her throne wasn’t beside your father anymore. Out of balance. Children at their sides, parents in front, equal, no throne smaller than the other. But now it tipped.

“Please,” the man whimpered in the silence.

You cracked a finger. “Didn’t you say that last week?”

The man flicked a look of loathing at you. Bratty. Arrogant. Spoiled. Even the way you sat on your throne was improper. Anything but sensible.

“Well, yes,” the man conceded reluctantly when your father raised an eyebrow, expecting him to answer your question. “But I had—“

“No one cares about you,” you said loudly into the throne room, spinning a gun. Few watched it. This wasn’t exactly a performance, if it were, there’d be more light and your father would speak a hell of a lot more. But this was to remind your followers who was in charge. “We care of what you bring to the table. And if you’re not bringing anything, then you don’t sit at the table. Stick to the program, man.”

The man had no response.

“So what did you bring to the table?” your mother crooned. “Show us your hand.”

The man shivered. “I…nothing. Your majesty.” He interjected hastily. Can’t forget about that.

“Then you don’t sit at the table,” your father said simply.

The gun cocked in your hand and you shot the man.

His body was dragged away, whimpering. He’ll die out slowly. You had purposely missed the head.

People mopped up the blood.

“Well, that was oh, so exciting.” Your tone said otherwise. You stood up. “If that’s it for my duties today, I’m going to fuck off and take a much deserved nap.”

It’s been two days since you came back and it was as if you never left. Julian kept you posted on the news in Paris, and Chloe had come up missing. The mayor and everyone was deeply devastated. You long got over her dead body.

Which was consequentially hanging by a rope, hands and feet cut off, in the throne room on the ceiling. Along with six other bodies you had a hand in killing in the last two days. Sometimes, blood still dripped. Your parents kept the bodies fresh enough for it. More would hang when there were parties or significant events.

“Have you been studying?” Your mother asked before you could take a step away from the platform. What she had meant: _Have you been taking breaks?_

You waved her away. “Of course. I’m your prodigy after all. What would you be without me?”

_No, but I’m okay._

You walked off.

“Y/N.”

You halted.

Your father didn’t even look at you. You returned the favour. “The blue jay—“

“Consider it done,” you said, not flicking a glance back as you continued on.

Undermining his authority. Cutting him off. Separating and becoming independent for the day you inherited his throne. With Willa gone, you were all that was left.

You disappeared through the curtains behind the thrones, Julian falling into step with you. You handed him the gun and took off your heels. The both of you walked down the porch of the mansion with your heels swinging limply in your hand. The curtains led outside to an outrageously beautiful garden with springs and water fountains. A whole botanic garden for yourself.

The sunlight poured through the glassed roofs and your bare feet padded along the wooden floorboards, dress trailing after you. Cicadas sung furiously and you winced in the heat, accepting the fan Julian produced.

“ _Why are we still here_?” You asked him dramatically, voice deep. “ _Just to suffer? Every night…I feel my leg and my arm…even my fingers…The body I’ve—“_

Julian threw his head back and laughed. “Y/N!”

You grinned at him. “No, but seriously. Are we born just to suffer?”

Julian snorted. “We’re born to be whatever we want to be.”

“How so? What does fate say about life?” You traced your hands along the warm columns as you passed, their intricate designs scratching your fingertips.

“Don’t ask such a stupid question you know the answer to,” Julian said. “Do you want to go out today? You seem like you need it.”

“I don’t need anything,” you told him, brushing pass the beaded curtain into another hallway. Cool air met your face and the marbled tiles were freezing to the touch. You journeyed down the empty corridor, turning corners and corners, climbing stairs to get to your room.

You stopped just outside your door. Turned to Julian. “Father asked about the blue jay.”

Julian bowed his head. “You’ll be alright alone?”

You tapped him on the nose with your closed fan. “You may be my guard, but I never needed one.”

He smiled and took off. You unlocked your bedroom door and sidled in. Your bedroom was like its own house, with large windows overlooking the ocean, and arched doorways and pillars. A bar sat on your right, and in front of you was a whole living room with a desk for you to work at. A few steps going up from your left brought you under an arch into your bedroom, and on the right side of your bed was another doorway into a large bathroom.

Your parents prided on such simple aesthetics of gold and brown and beige, providing a more professional, mature and wealthy atmosphere. Every single object in the room stank of wealth, from the million dollar painting framed on your wall to the large bed with curtains around it. Even books, the ones you read, wouldn’t be paperback, but hardcover. Every single one of them, no matter the stories and genres inside.

You almost dropped your fan.

On the balcony outside your bedroom, on the furniture, sat Chat and Prisca on the table.

They hadn’t noticed you yet, but Chat’s face was set in a grim expression, as if he didn’t like what Prisca was telling him.

You debated on turning around. Pretending you didn’t see it. Relocating your bedroom.

Forcing yourself to take a step further, another step, you approached your garden balcony and swung the door open. Chat and Prisca looked up at you, faces unreadable as you leaned on the doorway, hip jutted, outlining your figure. Your arms crossed, fan closed, the other still holding your heels. In your black dress and untied hair, you stared back at them.

“How did you find me?” No use pretending.

Chat stood up and you didn’t realise he was so big and tall. He strode over to you in a few steps, stopping an inch from you. Almost chest to chest. You looked up at him, fear stirring.

“You and I need to talk,” Chat said gruffly.

Your eyes trailed over to Prisca. “We do not but you need to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Chat growled.

Prisca frowned at you. “I explained.”

“Good for you. Better because it means we don’t need to talk.” You shot her a glare. Turned your attention back to Chat. “Leave.”

He leaned in, a hand on the doorway, but not trapping you. “No.”

Your face blank and emotionless, you turned back into the room but his hand shot out and whirled you around into his chest. “You don’t get to walk away from me again.”

You blinked. “Remove your hands.”

Chat looked as frustrated as you felt. He shouldn’t have come here. You walked away from him in hopes Plagg would keep his promise. You walked away from him in hopes he hated you, but lived in Paris anyways. In hopes he’ll get to live. He’ll forget about you, find love with someone who would treat him right, and he’ll have children and be a father and be happy.

Not this. Anything but this.

“Give me something,” Chat snapped. “I fucking hate it when you’re this impassive.”

You didn’t even blink. “Your problem. Leave.”

The door opened, your mother heading in without so much as a knock. “Y/N! I wanted to ask—“

She stared at the two of you. Looked torn between perhaps asking what was happening, why Chat was wearing a cat costume, and if she interrupted something.

Your mother settled on standing there, lost.

You ripped yourself from Chat’s grip, storming over and shutting the door. You threw the fan and your shoes on the couch and moved to your cabinet, sure you’d need alcohol to take whatever would come next. Shoulders sagged, you collected the glasses, the weeks showing on your face.

“Uh, Y/N…who…who is this?” Your mother asked, taking a hesitant seat.

Chat stood in the middle, unsure either, but rage plain on his face. You gestured for him to sit down as you poured three glasses. You plopped down on the couch and Chat reluctantly sat on the other side while your mother looked between you two.

“You can introduce yourself, right? You’re not incapable of words?” You asked Chat, making sure to speak in French so your mother understood she needed it too.

He glared at you. Turned to your mother and spoke in your native language, “I’m Chat Noir. You are?”

Alarm rippled through you. Then, pride.

“Y/N’s mother,” your mother said, a perplexed but amused smile on her lips as she glanced at you. “It seems you’re acquainted with my daughter. From Paris, I would assume.”

Chat nodded but nothing more. He knew how to master emotions since he was a model and had been his father’s son. He knew how to play the game. He’ll only let on as much as he wanted people to know.

Your mother clasped her hands. “So a visitor. You should have told me, Y/N. Though I’m sensing tension so I’m assuming he’s uninvited.”

You looked away, sipping your glass. One of you would have to talk, and it was unlikely to be Chat. He didn’t know this world as you did, he didn’t know your mother. Your mind spun, trying to study the situation and determine the best course of action.

Your mother looked at you, expectant. One way or another, she’ll pry the truth from you, so you decided to give the truth on your own terms.

“Chat and I are friends,” you said, putting down your glass and leaning back, trying not to notice Chat’s flinch. “I made friends in university.”

“The friends Willa mentioned, much to our glee?” Your mother asked.

You nodded. “I have a few. But this one especially has a…tendency to show up when he’s not wanted.”

Chat glowered at you. “And you have a tendency to disappear.”

“You mustn’t know me that much then,” you crooned.

“And this tension?” Your mother wasn’t letting it go and you rolled your eyes. So you sat back and told her the story. Told her everything, scraping pass the friendship, vaguely mentioning certain scenarios, and definitely using words with no emotions. You mentioned your superhero identity, but not in detail about the kwamis, nor anything about Chat’s civilian identity.

But you got to the airport and said, “He came after me despite everything. Funny,” you directed the rest to Chat. “You don’t seem to realise I don’t love you. I thought kissing Julian would tell you.”

Your mother showed no emotion, but Chat clenched his hands. “Prisca told me everything. The truth.”

You scowled, speaking aloud for Prisca who was hiding somewhere. “Am I your holder or not?”

Your mother finished off her drink. “Well, as I see it, the solution is simple.”

“Do tell,” you drawled.

She shot you a look. “Talk. If you don’t talk, I’ll help you talk the rest of the way. But you are talking. Communication is key in a relationship, especially if there’s a problem. You need to tell the truth and express how you truly feel so the both of you understand. It’s not you against each other, it’s both of you against the problem.”

“Full of wonderful advice, aren’t you, mother?”

“Here’s another one: Stop pissing me off or else you’re going to get it. So? Will you talk or do I have to hold your hand every step of the way?”

You waved her off and she wrinkled her nose. She stood up, brushing off her dress, still looking young and beautiful for her age. “It was nice meeting you, Chat. I hope I meet you again.”

“And I, you,” Chat said and she left. You listened for her heels to click clack away before you pushed off the couch and headed to the balcony. You opened the door and gestured outside, your message clear, but Chat sat on the couch. “Your mother’s a wise woman, and she’s right. We have to talk.”

You rubbed your forehead. You still needed to make sure you mother wouldn’t kill Adrien, wanting to chase after her and know her thoughts. If she approved of the relationship. If she would spare Adrien. How she felt for Adrien, since he was Willa’s murderer’s childhood friend.

“Please, Y/N. Just you and me.” With that, Chat transformed and Plagg appeared. The cat didn’t look at you, shame on his face, but Prisca floated out and raised her chin, staring defiantly like you.

You waved her away. “You remind me of my mother. I get it. Go. I’ll talk to him.” She stared you down and you sighed. “I promise on Willa’s grave. How about that?”

Satisfied, Prisca took Plagg and left. You watched them leave through the door before taking a seat next to Adrien, turning your body on the couch to face him. Crossed legged, you shifted for him to do the same. The weeks appeared on him too, but he remained as handsome always. Remained as you remembered him, those devious eyes, that blond hair. Remained as the man you love.

“Prisca explained. I’m here willing to hear your thoughts about it. Throw them at me.”

Adrien said quietly, “You didn’t have to kill Chloe. If you had just explained to your parents, perhaps they would have understood. If you had fought harder.”

“Perhaps. But I didn’t, and it’s over and done. We’re on the aftermath,” you said, steeling yourself.  Trying to not let his words hurt you. Preparing for it, because what you had done was run. You had been a coward and ran, glad your parents took you back. If they hadn’t, you would have fled back home on your own anyways. Your parents made it easy to be a coward.  “So what? Do you still love me? Do you hate me? Came here to avenge Chloe?”

Adrien stared at you, all sad and tired. “What you did wasn’t right. It goes against what I stand for.”

“Wow, big surprise. Didn’t I warn you about this?” You were already planning. You couldn’t kill him, and Willa wasn’t here to do it. Maybe your mother? Yes. She would do it, wouldn’t she? Another coward’s way out, but at this point, you didn’t care. There was nothing left of you to care.

“But I love you,” Adrien told you, making your heart stutter. “And I told you I’ll accept it. You indeed did warn me. What I’m trying to say is…if you’re going to do these things, could you at least tell me instead of knocking me out and disappearing off the face of the earth, leaving me with the aftermath of my childhood friend’s death?”

You blinked. “So you still want a relationship with me?”

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, exhausted. “I…don’t know. Do you love me?”

You startled. “Of course I love you, Adrien Agreste. Always.”

He smiled tiredly. “Then could you please act like it? I’m not asking for much, am I? I just want you to talk to me about these things. I just want you to stop—“ he gestured to your face— “this emotionless mask. I want to see and hear and feel all of you.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you felt all of me?”

Adrien turned red, sputtering, “That’s not—that’s absolutely not what I—“

You took his hands, smiling. “You’re adorable and I love you.”

He seemed to calm down. “I—I love you too.”

“You stuttered. Are you lying to me?”

Adrien pouted. “Stop teasing me.”

“Can’t help it.” You caressed his face and he leaned into your touch, purring. Despite how happy you felt that he seemed to love you, unrepelled by your hand which killed his childhood friend, you knew it might not last long. “Are you sure, love? Do you forgive me for what I did?”

Adrien frowned and you hated to see it on his face. “I mean, I’m still pretty mad at you for it. It’s going to take a while to…fully comprehend. But you had warned me from the beginning, and I love you, so I’m going to stomach it as long as you promise to tell me if you up and kill Marinette or something.”

“I promise,” you said softly.

“Should I be concerned you didn’t reproach me about you killing Marinette?”

You laughed and shook your head, dropping your hand. “You understand why I did what I needed to do. I think I’ll have to talk to my parents about it and see if…I won’t know if I don’t try, right?”

Adrien squeezed your hand. “I’m terrified about your parents shooting me on the spot, but your mum seemed nice.”

You coughed and nodded. “Anyways, stay here. I’ll go find them and we can talk.” You pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, but he held on, pulling you into his lap. This time, he kissed you for real and you let him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, missing the feel of him. Missing his scent, his presence, everything about him.

“You know,” Adrien breathed as you trailed kisses down his neck. “I’m angry at you for this though. So do you know what the best way to help is?”

“Angry sex?”

“Angry sex—what?” Adrien pulled away from you. “How did you know?”

You rolled your eyes. “I’ve been friends with you for a long time now. Trust me, kitty. I know. But just because you’re mad doesn’t mean I’m not too, and it definitely does not mean I’m giving you control.”

“Yeah, didn’t expect that. Still going to try to fight you for it though.” Adrien winked. He was about to lunge at you when the door burst opened.

“What about talking to your parents, huh?” Your mother placed her hands on her hips, your father standing behind her, and Prisca and Plagg floating there. “Does angry sex top your priorities in making sure to convince us not to kill the person you love?”

You sighed as Adrien’s cheek flamed up. “I was hoping you’d leave after you heard everything.”

“Well, I haven’t heard the full story,” your father said. “I just got here.”

“No you did not.” Your mother swatted him on the arm. “When I took off my shoes to quietly sneak back, you saw me in the hallway and followed.”

“I thought we were lovers. Why would you betray me like this?” Your father raged.

You slumped your head on Adrien’s shoulder, tired, as the black cat tried to understand exactly what was happening, his fingers twitching at your sides.

Your parents invited themselves in and you removed yourself from Adrien, relaxing as your parents took a seat across from you two.

Your father clasped his hands. “So, Chat is it? Why were you in a cat costume? A kink?” He turned imploring eyes to you who sent a prayer up to the heavens for the sweet release of death.

“I’m, uh, a superhero,” he said, gesturing to Plagg and Prisca. “We’re holders, and these two help us. And why are you two here by the way?”

Plagg and Prisca looked at each other. “Y/N’s parents caught us when we were leaving.”

“So is magic real?” Your mother mused.

You pressed the heels of your palms to your eyes. “Probably. Can we just get a move on?”

Your father nodded. Your family were adaptable, one had to be if they lived in this sort of business. “So, Chat Noir. What’s your real name?”

“Adrien Agreste.”

Your father and mother traded looks. Your mother turned to him. “Is your father Gabriel Agreste?”

“Uh, yes. How’d you know?”

“We’re acquaintances. This is good. Very good.” Your father nodded, smiling at you. “Your mother filled me in. If you’re happy, and you’re sure you’re in love, then we’re happy for you.”

“You’re not going to hurt Adrien?”

“No,” your mother sighed. “He knew nothing about Chloe right?”

“Nothing,” Adrien swore.

“Then we’re fine with it.” Your father shrugged.

You couldn’t register the amount of relief that washed through you, knowing Adrien would be fine from your parents. Not with this lifestyle though, but he was a superhero. He could take care of himself.

You leaned onto Adrien’s shoulder when he said, “Could she come back to Paris with me?” You startled and your parents narrowed their eyes. Adrien continued on. “I love Y/N, and I don’t want to be apart from her. But I have a life in Paris, and I can’t just abandon everything for her. As much as I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with Y/N, if you would let me.”

“Are you asking for my hand in marriage?” You teased and Adrien looked down at you with adoration shining in his eyes, smiling and setting your heart on fire. “Let’s not get too hasty,” you breathed, melting into goo.

“I’ll slap a ring on you someday,” Adrien threatened and you giggled.

“We’ll have to consider it,” your father said reluctantly, eyes soft on the both of you. Your heart picked up at the possibility and Adrien squeezed your hand. “For now, why not stay here for a while? Get to know the place Y/N grew up in?”

“I would love that,” Adrien admitted.

Your mother shook her head. “So you ran away from this boy, Y/N? Because you killed his childhood friend?”

“I didn’t run,” you lied but everyone could tell.

Adrien frowned. “Have more faith in me.”

You shrugged, looking away, feeling his stare burn holes in your head. “Forget it.”

“Y/N. You—“

“I said forget it,” you snapped, whirling around him, hating the accusation in his eyes. Hating the fact he had the right to it.

Adrien glared at you. “No. You made a mistake. Own up to it.”

You hissed. “Over my dead body.”

He stared you down and your parents looked between you. Your mother leaned over to your father. “Were we always like this?”

Your father nodded. “Absolutely. I like you Adrien.” Adrien tore his gaze from you and you hissed in triumph but he shot you a look. “You put my daughter in her place, unafraid to call her out. Keep doing that. She needs it.”

You glowered at your father and mother who held up their hands in surrender and stood up. “Well,” your mother started. “We should get out of the room. Come on, two cute, little bugs, let’s leave them to their angry sex because I’m sure if we don’t, Y/N will boil our teeth, strip our flesh, roast us and feed us to the hounds.”

You threw your arms up in exasperation as they left the room, standing up. “Is the world against me?”

Adrien’s eyes, dark and only getting darker, stared at you, making you shiver. “I’m glad your father supports me in this.”

“Oh, hell,” you muttered, running a hand through your hair when Adrien stood up and swept you off your feet. You yelped and he walked over to your bed, throwing you on it. He tossed off his socks and shoes, crawling onto the bed with you.

You eyed him and grinned. “Still in the mood?”

“Even with your parents outside,” Adrien purred.

“Okay, that’s bordering on weird so let’s tone that down a notch and—“

He lunged for your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I read every single comment and am absolutely flattered and can’t contain my grin every time I see one. It makes my day. I’m excited to see you sinners in hell! ☜(˚▽˚)☞


	14. Chapter 14

You groaned, curling your arms around his head and pulling him closer to you, lips messily tasting each other. Adrien’s hands kneaded your hips, sliding down to the slit in your black dress, clutching onto your thighs like a lifeline. His strength is no small matter, but you pulled him roughly by lips, showing that he couldn’t get away with leaving bruises on you.

Adrien dragged you closer to him, your legs wrapping around his hips as his crotch pressed against yours, growing hard. Your dress hitched up and Adrien gasped as you dominated the kiss, sucking on his tongue and grinding on him. He surrendered to you, grasping you with fervour, moans escaping pass the gaps between your kisses.

You tugged at his hair, forcing his lips away from you as he panted for breath. You licked at his exposed throat while you loosened his tie. “What are you even wearing?” you snarled, unbuttoning his shirt and revealing more of his chest. You nipped at his throat while shoving his jacket off his shoulders and Adrien groaned, bucking his hips for relief.

“I could ask you the same,” Adrien rumbled, his finger slipping under the thin strap of your dress, trying to take it off. “You’re barely wearing anything.”

“Ah, no,” you warned, arching your back so his hands slid down your bareback. He growled at the fact the dress did nothing to cover your back. “I think I’ll keep this on, as you said, it’s barely anything. But you, my love, are taking off everything.”

Adrien scowled. “May I remind you who’s on top now?”

Your eyes ignited. “Oh, kitty,” you cooed, sitting up and grinding _viciously_ against his hard on, leaving Adrien trembling. You ripped the rest of his shirt apart, buttons flying, and shucked off the jacket and shirt. You pulled him by the two ends of his ties, smashing your lips against his. Adrien tried to wrestle with your tongue but you were having none of it, hand reaching up to pinch his nipples. Crying out, Adrien jerked his hips up to your crotch but you avoided him, lips popping as they disconnected.

On your knees, towering over Adrien who looked up at you with glazed eyes, trying his damn hardest to ignore the dip in the front of your dress, you watched him swallow as you outlined his jaws. “Let me show you something new today, but don’t worry, you won’t be begging me to cum.”

You pressed him down into the mattress, flipping your positions, and yanked off his pants. He mewled in pleasure as you fondled with his balls, still in his boxers. You leaned over him, hair falling in strands as a smirk splayed on your face.

You pushed your hair out of the way. “You’ll be begging me to stop making you cum.”

Adrien moaned, “You can try. Maybe you’ll succeed unlike you abandoning me.”

Your smile was threatening. “Ah, there’s the angry to our sex. Maybe you should be a good kitty and understand that I left you for a reason. Do I have to teach you how to sit and stay?”

Adrien glared at you. “Do I have to teach you that too? Humiliating considering you’re not an animal.”

You flashed your teeth, baring it, and removed your underwear, already soaked with your juices. The heat rushing through your core and veins, unable to be ignored. You rubbed your thighs together as you shoved your underwear pass his lips. Adrien’s eyes blazed at the taste of you as you squeezed his balls, your tone harsh. His nostrils flared. “No. The animal is you, isn’t it, kitty?”

Adrien huffed, removing the underwear from his mouth. “But wait, aren’t you a squawking bird? Maybe you want to demonstrate that for all to hear?”

You barked out a laugh, finger tracing Adrien’s lips. His eyes were blown with lust and anger, and irritation stirred under your skin. Adrien didn’t need any further prompting, too tempted, and took your finger into his mouth. He sucked on it, tongue twirled, and you thought about his tongue in you and shivered at the idea. A wave of desire rolled through your body and you never knew you could have this much restraint.

You pulled away, opening up the drawer in your beside table. “Sit at the top of the bed and take off your boxers,” you ordered and you heard Adrien shuffle as you took out your handcuffs. You closed the drawer.

In a flash, you were on Adrien, moving his hands together and bounding them with handcuffs, connecting them just above him.

Adrien gaped at you, pulling on them. You sat back and smiled, holding up the keys to the cuffs. “Colour?”

Adrien’s eyes darkened. He got comfortable and spread his legs for you, revealing his cock standing up, leaking precum. “Green.” He practically snapped his teeth at you.

A thrill bloomed inside you and you tossed the keys onto the table, crawling to him, your straps slipping down your shoulders. Adrien licked his lips, breathing heavy and then you’re upon him, hands running up his chest, a smirk on your face.

Placed between his legs, you traced down his v-line as he shivered. You never thought you could want someone this much. You wanted him to know only you. You wanted him to only cum for you. You wanted him for yourself. No one was allowed to look at him like this, no one allowed to see how he trembled under your touch, no one allowed to see his face when you fucked him, no one allowed to hear the sounds coming from him.

“You’ve begged me if you can cum multiple of times before,” you told him, playing with his slit. Adrien whined for more friction. You grabbed his leg and placed it over your shoulder, kissing him on his inner thigh. You eyed his body, hyperaware of every single breath he took and every look, every sound, every twitch. “Do you want to cum this time?”

You licked his thigh and nibbled it. Adrien choked. “Of course.”

“Then your agent has my insincere apologies,” you purred. With that, you bit down on him and Adrien gasped. You didn’t care anymore. You wanted people to know he was yours, and maybe you were making too big of a statement, but if he could abandon his job and uni life to chase after you here, he can wait until his hickeys healed.

Because you were going to leave them everywhere on his body.

Adrien twitched and squirmed as you pressed kisses along his body before sinking your teeth into him, nibbling and sucking. His inner thighs, passing his cock, and causing red to bloom along his stomach and up his chest. The process was slow and dwindling, and Adrien rolled in pleasurable agony, whimpering and griping. You littered his bosom, his back, his shoulders with hickeys, admiring your hard work has his muscles flexed under the pain.

You glided your hands up his chest tantalizingly as you nipped at his jawline. “Close,” Adrien finally gasped, unable to bear the ecstasy.

“Just from me leaving hickeys?” You asked, pulling back, your stomach pressed against his leaking cock.

Adrien gazed at you with yearning and irritation. “Make me cum, your majesty.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Oh, demands. But I’ll indulge you because I have to admit, I might be in the wrong here.”

He scoffed. “Might?”

“Am in the wrong,” you corrected, flicking his perked nipple and making him hiss. “But remember this once you get over your anger.”

You reached down and fisted your hand around his cock. He jerked his hips but you pressed down, kissing him. Your tongues swirled around one another, his with uncompromising recklessness, and yours lazy as you stroked him. Slow strokes, almost too slow, but your strength made up for it.

“Fuck,” Adrien wheezed, breaking the apart from the kiss, but you move onto his ear, lightly biting it as Adrien cursed. “So close. Fuck me. I’m so close.”

“Cum whenever you feel like it, kitty,” you told him, flicking your wrist and eliciting a carnal moan from Adrien. He gasped and pulled at his cuffs, as if he wanted to hold onto something, anything to ground him down. He felt like he was floating and his head was fogged with the feel of your hand around him and your permission to—

Your strokes turned into quick and harsh pumps, driving him over the edge.

His orgasm washed over him and whined, arching his back and panting. “Oh god, oh god, ohh god!”

You watched him with amusement, the expression on his face causing you to clench around nothing. Still adorning the black dress which hugged your entire figure, you sat back on your knees as you let him ride out the rest of his orgasm. Ideas filled your head with all the things you could do to him, but you weren’t sure you could last long with him if every orgasm was going to be like this. Or maybe even better.

You didn’t have enough self-restraint for that.

“How are you feeling?” You cooed as Adrien slumped onto the bed, gasping for breath. He couldn’t answer, mouth moving with no sounds coming out save for the stuttered breathing. You stared at the cum coating his stomach and licked your lips.

You wrapped your hand around his cock again and bent down, giving a tentative lick. Adrien all but yelped, arching his back as you took him into your mouth. Already sensitive from his first orgasm, Adrien whined as you began to swirl and suck, teasing him. Your hands moved to his shaft as you only wanted to take in his head, aware deep throating wouldn’t be good. You had to do a job tomorrow, and you needed your voice to work.

“Ah, ah, ahh, Y/N,” Adrien mewled, cuffs rattling as he writhed. He attempted to close his legs but you removed your hand and held them down, ravishing the tip of his pink cock. The taste of his cum thick in your mouth, you started to hum in replacement of your hands.

Adrien yelled, throwing his head back, toes curling and uncurling into the blankets. You circled your tongue around him, causing him to grind up against you.

You popped off him, licking the residue. “Kitty, you need to keep still.”

He groaned in protest, throwing his head side to side. Despite his whiny and almost bratty attitude to get you taking in his entire dick, you were rational enough not to give in. Years of training to be in control of yourself made sure you wouldn’t spoil him, as much as you wanted to.

“Do you want me to stop here?”

He called your bluff. “You won’t.”

You tsked at the smug expression on his face, reminding you so much of his Chat Noir counterpart. In spite of the fact he practically had cum all over him and his dick was still standing, Adrien managed to look like a king lounging on his throne as people bowed down to him.

“Oh, you are so asking for it,” you growled and pushed your hair away, leaning back down and grabbing him tightly. Adrien’s breath hitched and you pumped him, sitting between his legs, scanning the amount of hickeys you placed all over him. You took him into your mouth again, humming and bobbing. Adrien gasped as your teeth scraped along his cock, continuing a fast rhythm he hadn’t be prepared for. A retribution that might just send his soul to heaven.

But then again, he didn’t want to go to heaven. He wanted to stay right here with you.

“Fuck! Fuck me! Yes!” Adrien wailed as you nibbled, your hand jerking the end of his shaft, the other playing with him balls. “Oh my fuck! Shit! Y/N!” You throbbed with want, wet enough to take him without hesitation. “Please! Oh, fuck! So close!”

You hummed in approval, swirling your tongue and sucking hard, squeezing hard and moving fast. Adrien’s legs bent as he arched his breath, bucking with wild abandon. You brought him to the brink of a frenzy as his voice climbed octaves, your movements aggressive and exhilarating, leaving him breathless and dizzy from the heat and this need. This need to just keep fucking into your mouth, as if he was in heat and had left his mind in the oven.

“Ah! Oh shit! Ohshitohshitohshit!” He was melting. All his nerves stood on edge as he sobbed and wailed, loud enough for the whole mansion to hear your activities. “Yesyesyesyes, keep going!” He rasped, inflamed and burning with bestial desire only you can give him.

Only you can satisfy him.

You stared up at him, eyes impish and whet. You loved it, his face, his voice, his reactions, the twitches in his body to your ferocious touches. Insatiable. You wouldn’t give him a chance to have a break, to recover. You’ll jump on him the moment you could.

Adrien thrashed, bending and jerking as he orgasmed, keening. You were ruthless in your ministrations and kept going, swallowing up his cum coating your mouth. Once you cleaned him up, you popped off his cock and sat back, admiring the view.

Adrien, hands cuffed above his head, twitching from post orgasm. Covered in his own sweat and cum, his legs rubbing together, cock pink and sensitive. His chest went up and down as his panted from exertion, eyes glazed over with lust, swirling in circles. He tried to focus on you, lips red from biting down on them. You could honestly cum from this image alone.

You ran your hand up his leg and Adrien whined. Even though you could jump him right now though, you titled your head to the side. “Do you want me to ride you now?”

Adrien groaned. “Fucking get on my dick.”

Because already, his cock was pretty much standing up and active again. Damn, the boy had a lot of stamina. You wondered how many times you can make him orgasm until he lost his mind, until he couldn’t cum anymore. You wanted to milk every last bit from him and make his cock droop and dribble from abuse and defeat.

And you told him exactly that.

“FUck! Get on my dick!” Adrien struggled against his restraints, trying to pull you in with his legs. You laughed and gently moved his legs aside so you can climb up.

You hovered over him, dress slung to the side, smirking. “Just look at you,” you purred, running a hand up his chest as you rubbed yourself on his tip. Adrien practically sobbed. “Naked and crying, your own cum and sweat all over your body, begging me to ride you. But you haven’t been much of a good boy, have you?”

“Please! Pleasepleaseplease, I swear. I’ll be a good boy. Just—please!” Adrien wriggled his hips but you held them down. Not yet. “Y/N!”

Giggling, you pinched his nipples, making him shiver and groan. You took one in your mouth, biting and playing with him, knowing how sensitive he got. Adrien grew half-mad with lust, gluttonous and ravenous, he knew you and only you.

“Do you want it?” You asked.

His nostrils flared, taking in your scent, making him dizzy and drunk. “Yes. Please, your majesty. Ride me until I break.”

Your vagina clenched, leaking with longing. He knew exactly what to say to get you to climb on top of him and ride him like there would be no tomorrow.

“Always the charmer,” you teased.

You leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He returned it, melting into your caress. You sunk down on him and he gasped, chains rattling. You rubbed your thumb across his face, searching for signs. You didn’t know what you were searching for. Maybe you just wanted to look at him.

“God, I love you,” you whispered. “So much. How did I get so fucking lucky?”

Adrien smiled a crooked smile that had you feeling all fluttery and hot. “Yeah, you’re very lucky. And I love you too, but for the love of God, woman, _move_.”

You laughed and pressed a hot kiss to his lips before you drove your hips down. Adrien yelled as you set a slow pace, drawing it out. You hissed through your teeth as he gasped, meeting you every time you beared down on him. He slid in you, touching all your places, hot and wet. You couldn’t get enough of it. The feeling of him filling you up and making you lose all rational sense of mind.

Adrien gasped. “Fuck me.”

“Trying,” you said, making him choke out a half laugh and half moan.

You rolled your hips, heartlessly going slow but hard. Adrien agonized, tossing and turning, unable to say anything. His lips felt numb from rapture, and his mind lay half-dead. You brought him to his knees, to the basic instincts of human nature, of every single living organism on Earth. He couldn’t think of anything else. If someone walked in, he wouldn’t even notice, and if he did, wouldn’t even care. All he knew was you were going so fucking slow and he loved every second of it.

“Nghh,” he tried to speak. Tried to ask you if he could move. Wanted you to lift away your hands pinning him down. Wanted to completely fuck upwards into you, watching your breasts bounce. He wanted to taste you, wanted to touch you, wanted to at least do something. But the chains around his wrists, cushioned so it didn’t hurt, prevented him from doing anything he wanted.

He was all in your hands.

“Yes?” You asked, blowing a stand of hair out of your face. “Do you want to say something?”

Adrien whimpered. “More.”

“Greedy kitty.” You let him anyways. As much as he handed you over control, he honestly made you lose all your self control.

You eased up on your weight, staring down at him with slitted eyes and a seductive smile which had his blood pumping and dick feeling as if it’ll propel off him.

“Move,” you told him.

And he did just that.

You cried out as he rammed into you, knowing you’ll be feeling in it enough to miss dinner and tomorrow’s breakfast. You clutched onto him, trying to ground yourself, but holy _hell_ , you might have driven him mad from lust because this was completely different from the last time he fucked you.

“Adrien,” your voice wobbled as you bounced on top of him, eyes wide as he bucked. He wasn’t even using his damn hands and his face was pulled into concentration, lust, and arrogance radiated off him at your reaction. You couldn’t reprimand him for it because you were trying to stay on him for all your worth.

Your arms trembled as he pummelled you, all thoughts gone from his mind. In your state, you didn’t even see him slip out of his cuffs. Only until he was on top of you, baring his teeth like a wild animal and absolutely drilling into you, did you realise. But by that time, you had no heart to do anything about it. You took the opportunity and indulged yourself, sitting back and letting him do whatever he so desired. You’ll call it a formal apology.

Adrien loomed above you, showing all the hickeys you’ve given him, like a masterpiece. You created it, and he would serve.

And serve he did.

“Fuck, okay! Fuck! Wow!” You held onto him as he rutted against you. Instead of your steady pace, he set a ruthless and unrelenting one. His hot breath panted in your ear, almost chuckling. His hands roamed all over you, rubbing at your clit, flicking your nipples, groping your ass. You grew dizzy, wondering if he had more than two hands as you moaned into his shoulder, whimpering.

“Payback, my love,” Adrien hissed. He hit your g-spot and you thought you might’ve blacked out for a second there. Again and again, he hit it, and you couldn’t take it any longer. You clenched down on him, biting hard into his shoulder to keep your scream to a minimum. You reached down and squeezed his balls, massaging it, and he followed right after your orgasm.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you saw your brain had seized to function. Body completely overtaken by the rush of pleasure Adrien was giving you. You might have been screaming enough for everyone to hear the most feared daughter of a mafia king being fucked to death, but at that point, you couldn’t even remember who you were.

He kept moving, after you’ve both ridden from your high.

“Adrien, are you sure—“ you paused at the look he gave you, all wanton and needy. “You are so greedy.” You sniggered.

He snapped his hips and you arched, gasping as he panted, sweaty and nowhere satiated. Because he couldn’t get enough of you. Could never get enough of you. The days spent apart had been torture, days of confusion and fear.

Adrien bit your neck, hard and sucking. He remembered how you had kissed that guy, whatever the hell his name was. Even though you had been acting, he didn’t have to like it.

Oversensitive but floating from your dumbfounded orgasm, you couldn’t stop Adrien from tearing off all of your clothes as if they were nothing. You clicked your tongue, sending him a scowl but it didn’t last long against the twitch of his lips and a gaze filled with contentment.

“Asshole,” you muttered.

He grinned. “We can experiment with that next time and see if I enjoy it.”

You rolled your eyes and tugged him closer to you.

* * *

 

A knock on your door had you stumbling out of bed. You picked up Adrien’s shirt on the way and slipped it over your head, tiptoeing from the cold floors. You cracked the door opened as Adrien groaned from the bed. You two had vaguely cleaned up after a long night of sex and collapsed from exhaustion, and judging by the light spilling through the curtains, you’ve skipped lunch.

Fuck, you were sore.

“Julian!” You cheered. “You didn’t!”

He simpered, all dimples and eyes anyone could fall for. “I thought you two might be hungry.”

“Two? You know?” You opened the door for him to wheel in a whole five course meal.

“Yeah.” Julian briefly glanced at Adrien, arms tucked under a pillow, back exposed to show Julian what you’ve done to his body. “You two were quite…adventurous.”

“Loud. You can just say loud, Jules,” you told him, hobbling to sit down on the couch.

He set down the food for you. “Do you want me to clean up after you guys leave?”

“You are a saint,” you moaned, swirling your tongue around your mouth to get rid of the aftertaste of sleep. Maybe you should brush your teeth first. “What time is it?”

“Nearly one,” Julian replied as he ventured into the bathroom, bypassing a still groggy Adrien.

You nodded, leaning your head on the back of the couch. Nearly one…nearly one…

You jumped off the couch, screaming in fear, and almost knocked yourself out on the chandelier above the table. You whipped around at Julian as he came out of the bathroom with the basket. “Don’t I have a job at one-thirty with my dad?”

“Yup.”

With a cry, you rushed into the bathroom, almost knocking Julian off his feet. “Pick out clothes for me!”

You slammed the door closed and stripped, grabbing a toothbrush to shower and brush your teeth at the same time.

From the other side of the door, Julian asked, “Do you want me to collect things for your cat too?”

“Yes, please! Thank you!”

“You owe me!”

“No, I don’t! You’re employed!” You quickly washed and spat out your toothpaste. No time to blow dry your hair, you hurried to look presentable, covering up some of the hickeys Adrien gave you. Pain radiated from your body, but you could work through it.

You entered your bedroom, naked as the day you were born. Julian handed you clothes as he entered the bathroom to get the hair dryer. You shimmied into your clothes and sat down at your vanity table. Julian tossed a towel over your shoulders and plugged in the cord as you searched through your drawers, grabbing any jewellery that you thought went well with your clothes. Julian dried your hair as you readied yourself in the mirror, and he started to do your hair as you rushed about.

He left, saying he’ll get things for Adrien, as you sat eating as much as you could.

Adrien, awake from all the activity, slithered out of bed, naked. He entered the bathroom quietly, not bothering to close the door, and the water came on later. You checked the time and finished off your meal as Adrien left the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

“Where are you going?” He asked as you slipped on your weapons.

“I have a meeting with some very important people,” you told him. “Julian will come back and help you with today. Feel free to explore the grounds, but you might want to stick by with Julian cause he’s the only one who seems to know the situation right now.”

He slinked over to you. “When will you be back?”

You tucked a gun under your jacket. “If everything goes as planned, maybe six. Eat food, rest, and stay safe, love. Don’t worry about me.”

Adrien pouted and embraced you, tucking his nose into the crook of your neck, sniffing. “Are you okay to be going though?”

“I’m fine.” You ruffled his hair, kissing his neck.

The door slammed opened and you two pulled apart to see your mother, smiling brightly. “Your father’s coming with you, dear.”

You nodded. “Morning.” You passed and kissed her cheek.

“I’m taking care of Adrien today,” your mother told you. You chuckled at Adrien’s face and assured him that your mother wouldn’t hurt him too much.

“Too much?” Adrien squeaked.

You laughed, blew him a kiss, and breezed off with two minutes to spare when you met your father.

He looked at you. “There’s over two dozen.”

You grinned. “No problem. Between you and me, it’ll be a massacre.”


End file.
